


El Sol de Lordran

by SunofLordran



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunofLordran/pseuds/SunofLordran
Summary: El viaje de una guerrera afectada por la maldición de los no muertos por las tierras de Lordran, a través de la muerte, la decadencia y el dolor, encontrando en su camino compañeros inquietantes, locos, y otros como un rayo de sol en mitad de la oscuridad.





	1. El destino de los no muertos

Un denso hedor a podredumbre y muerte se arrastró por el estrecho pasillo, entrando a cada una de las celdas aseguradas con barrotes que lo flanqueaban, uniéndose así al frío aire que llenaba los pulmones de los desafortunados que daban con sus huesos allí, congelándolos con su mortecino aliento.

Nada vivo quedaba ya en aquel lugar marginado.

Los presos apestados por su horrible maldición caminaban renqueantes tanto por dentro como fuera de sus antiguas celdas, donde los habían encerrado y abandonado al tiempo y a la soledad, y los carceleros eran abominaciones peores incluso que los mismos presos a los que sometían. Pese a todo, desgraciadamente, los infelices que pululaban por el Refugio de los No Muertos habían terminado siendo por alguna broma retorcida prisioneros de sus propias mentes y un peligro para cualquiera, incluso para sí mismos, y poco les importaba estar allí o en cualquier otro lugar, y mucho menos quién fuese su carcelero.

Sin apenas alzar la mirada del suelo encharcado de su celda, Filo observó bajo la visera del casco a esos condenados. Estaba encerrada como ellos, expulsada por su maldición, pero no podía menos que sentir un profundo vacío y algo de desdén por los Huecos de piel descarnada y brillantes ojos rojos que veían a través de los barrotes. Ella no era como ellos, se dijo, apretando los dientes. Aunque su propia piel estuviese hundida hasta los huesos y seca como la de una momia, no, no se consideraba su igual. Seguía siendo consciente de sí misma, se aferraba a aquel resquicio de cordura y se negaba a dejarlo escapar. O eso pensaba.

No era más que una necia. Se rio para sus adentros ante tal afirmación, ante esa necesidad de recordarse tercamente que no era igual. ¿No lo era?

Había olvidado su nombre, había olvidado quién era y cómo había acabado así. A veces recordaba dolorosos retazos, recordaba rostros y eventos que se escapaban a su memoria. Todo lo que le quedaba era una palabra, Filo, que usaba como su nombre, que no olvidaría mientras tuviera manos para empuñar un arma.

La irritación crecía por momentos en su interior. Permaneció sentada sin mover un músculo largo rato, ignorando a las escuálidas ratas que correteaban por su celda, y preguntándose con desesperación qué pecado podría haber cometido para acarrear semejante carga. La maldición había roto su vida. Apretó los puños presa de la ira. ¿Qué sentido tenía su existencia ahora? ¿Viva, muerta, o algo distinto y peor?

El odio hacia todo y todos la poseyó, pero a la vez, como odiar tampoco tenía sentido alguno, no era capaz de imprimirle pasión alguna. Quizás estaba perdiendo verdaderamente la humanidad, la razón, el sentido de las cosas, y acabaría dándose de cabezazos contra las paredes sin ser capaz más que de gruñir, como los asquerosos Huecos que atestaban los pasillos del Refugio, apenas una sombra de las personas que habían sido antes.

Dio un respingo desganado al oír un ruido breve por encima de su cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo para mirar, pues un segundo después un cuerpo totalmente seco e inerte, un cascarón, cayó a sus pies con un golpe brusco. Filo alzó la mirada entonces, tras asegurarse de que ese cadáver era sólo eso, un cadáver incapaz de moverse. Por muy lamentable que fuera su estado, sus reflejos seguían ahí, enterrados bajo la desidia.

Arriba, asomándose a un hueco que había en el techo, un hombre enfundado en una pesada armadura la observaba. Parecía un soldado o un caballero, alguien que era consciente de sus actos, un agradable cambio a los Huecos estúpidos a los que estaba acostumbrada tras los días de encierro. Filo encontró ante esa perspectiva fuerzas para levantarse y despegar los secos labios, ciertamente desconcertada por la presencia de aquel hombre allí.

—Eh, tú... ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con voz rasposa. Ignorándola, se volvió y desapareció de su vista. Encogiéndose de hombros, Filo volvió su atención al cadáver que aquel loco la había lanzado y se percató, con un brillo de esperanza naciendo en su pecho, de que había una llave y una fea espada rota bajo él. Esbozó una sonrisa tirante mientras las cogía— Ah, qué gracioso...

Era raro que la ayudasen, aunque fuese de una manera tan rara, después de lo mal que la habían tratado desde que fuese maldita con el Signo Oscuro, pero su naturaleza pragmática la instó a aprovechar su suerte sin cuestionar su inopinada aparición. Si bien nunca más podría volver a las tierras orientales que habían sido su hogar, carecía de toda esperanza, y dudosamente hallaría nada bueno en ningún reino de los hombres, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de aquella apestosa cloaca abandonada de la mano de los dioses.

Abrió la reja y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los Huecos al pasar. No la prestaron la más mínima atención, dudosamente la percibían. Lo que si se percató de su presencia, sin embargo, fue el inmenso demonio que hacía las veces de guardián en la sala anexa, caminando de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado. Sus pasos hacían que todo temblase, y Filo se guardó de permanecer más tiempo del necesario en el pasillo. No quería tentar a la bien avenida suerte ni a las rejas que los separaban...

No tardó en abrirse camino por los pasillos encharcados y salir subiendo una escalerillas oxidadas. Apenas tenía fuerzas, se sentía entumecida, seca, pero detenerse no era ya una opción, podía oler el aire exterior...

Una vez arriba se esforzó por respirar a pesar de que ello no le reportaba más que un placer vacua e innecesario, no era lo mismo que respirar estando vivo, pero la hizo sentir mejor. ¿No tenía acaso derecho a los pequeños placeres de los mortales?

Avanzó sin prisa por el enorme patio, sobre la hierba parcheada de nieve reciente, mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor, esperando que algún peligro se abalanzase sobre ella.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. En el centro del patio había una hoguera apagada, poco más que el esqueleto de una antigua espada, ceniza y huesos apilados, pero para ella fue como ver un faro en la oscuridad. Sintió un cosquilleo por dentro que la instaba a acercarse, y poco a poco obedeció ese impulso. Sabía qué debía hacer, no le tembló la mano al acercarla a la hoguera, y no se inquieto cuando el Signo Oscuro reaccionó ardiéndole sobre la piel cadavérica. Como respuesta a su maldición, la hoguera se encendió con un tímido crepitar, recordándola la presencia de la Llama. Filo se sentó un momento para afianzar al vinculo a ella, y se alejó con la sensación de haber dejado atrás un pequeño hilo que la unía a ese lugar.

Si su cuerpo moría, esa hoguera sería la orden imperiosa de volver a levantarse, un círculo infinito, la no muerte.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Filo abrió los enormes portones de bronce labrado que cerraban el patio, forzando su desmadejado cuerpo, y vio al fondo de otro patio más grande, construido enteramente en piedra otros portones similares, lo que guiaban hacia la libertad. Qué poco quedaba ya...

Un enorme demonio cayó cuando la guerrera avanzaba, justo delante de ella, haciendo que el suelo y las columnas temblasen bajo su peso. Con un nudo en la garganta, Filo recuperó el equilibrio. Reconoció a aquel monstruo que andaba libre, era igual al que había tenido cerca de su celda. Podía reducirla a una masa sanguinolenta si la alcanzaba con su enorme matillo, y eso era algo que no la apetecía especialmente.

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? ¡Maldito sea! —murmuró, blasfemando para sí.

No estaba en sus mejores momentos, con una espada rota y todavía débil tras el encierro, así que siguiendo su inherente instinto y el más que necesario sentido común, Filo corrió a refugiarse entre las columnas que flanqueaban el patio. El demonio rugió y usó el martillo para intentar detenerla, pero que estuviera no muerta no significaba que hubiese perdido agilidad. Filo se lanzó de cabeza a un pasillo lateral que fue su oportuna salvación justo cuando el demonio golpeó tras ella. No podría seguirla allí dentro, lo que azuzó su ira, y todavía podía oírle gruñir enrabietado cuando se forzó a sí misma a arrastrarse hacia el interior del pasillo.

No tenía pues más remedio que dar un absurdo rodeo o hallar la manera de neutralizar al demonio si no quería acabar aplastada. Así se redujera a cenizas el muy...

Se detuvo.

Había un Hueco hostil al final del estrecho corredor sin techo. Filo vio el arco del Hueco a tiempo y se apresuró a cubrirse en un ala lateral, sintiendo que por fin la volvía a sonreír la fortuna al ver uno de tantos cadáveres tirado en el suelo. Debía pertenecer a un guardia de la prisión que acabó bastante... muy muerto. Pero ella no era quien para hacer ascos a lo que veía, sobre todo porque el cadáver tenía una espada y un escudo bastante decentes.

Con las armas en las manos, llegaron a ella recuerdo instintivos de su entrenamiento y su disciplina combativas, recordó que con un arma podía abrirse camino a través de cualquier cosa, y eso incluía al feo demonio de piel pétrea y posaderas desproporcionadas, con alas demasiado pequeñas como para volar lo suficiente como para eludir el combate directo.

No fue complicado abrirse camino a través de los Huecos. Fue recordando cómo coordinar sus reflejos, alzar el escudo, hendir la espada, disfrutar con el ansia asesina al derrotar a los enemigos, y cuando la herían, usar el dolor para atacar con mayor fiereza. Todo era más fácil con un arma, podía enfrentarse al miedo y a la incertidumbre, no era necesario pensar, sólo actuar, sólo...

Filo se detuvo al empezar a subir unas finas escaleras cuando salió a la zona alta del patio, acercándose así al enrejado y conteniendo la excitación por el combate. ¿Qué era aquel sonido, como si alguien arrastrase algo pesado, justo por encima?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, sonó un gruñido eufórico y el Hueco que aguardaba arriba de las escaleras la envió su particular regalo de bienvenida, una enorme bola de piedra que bajó directamente hacia ella. La esfera maciza iba demasiado rápido, no pudo esquivarla de otra manera que rodando y lanzándose a las escaleras de la derecha que descendían hacia el patio de la hoguera. Con todo, la bola la dio un fuerte golpe en el flanco, perdió la estabilidad y probablemente toda la dignidad al caer patas arriba en las escaleras de abajo.

Una persona normal habría acusado la rotura de varias costillas, el tobillo torcido o el hombro aterido por la contusión, pero Filo podía dar las gracias a su condición de no muerta por hacer que eso fuese terriblemente irrisorio. En cambio destrozar al condenado Hueco le pareció extremadamente urgente.

Con una mueca de ira, Filo se apoyó en las manos, tomó la espada y cargó aullando escaleras arriba. Casi fue placentero ver cómo el Hueco gañía aterrorizado antes de que le cercenase brutalmente la cabeza, casi. Contuvo el impulso de escupir al cadáver descabezado. Por su culpa el dolor la acompañaría durante horas...

De nuevo tuvo que volcar su atención en la retaguardia al oír algo por detrás, y se sorprendió al ver el enorme agujero que había creado la bola al bajar y chocar contra la pared, revelando una improvista entrada a la sala que había detrás. Eso no habría importado a Filo lo más mínimo si no hubiese podido distinguir una respiración jadeante y varios gemidos de dolor provenientes del interior. ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto? Si había un Hueco allí podría haberla atacado por la espalda. ¿Desde cuándo era tan ofensivamente descuidada?

Bajó con la guardia alta y se asomó muy despacio al interior. Casi soltó una imperiosa blasfemia condenable en varios reinos decentes al ver que, de hecho, no era un Hueco lo que la aguardaba dentro.

Se apresuró a pasar sobre los cascotes y se arrodilló junto al caballero que antes la había lanzado el cadáver con la llave, que la había regalado así la vacua esperanza de libertad que aún no sabía cómo usar. El hombre estaba gravemente herido, su respiración trabajosa se escuchaba tras el yelmo metálico, y yacía tumbado contra la pared sin fuerzas para levantarse. Filo vaciló. Podía sentir la muerte ciega cerniéndose sobre él como tantas veces había ocurrido sobre ella, algo familiar y terrible. Sin embargo, el caballero aún parecía aferrarse a la vida, pues giró la cabeza al oírla llegar y la habló con voz enlatada y cansada tras el casco.

—Tú... No... No eres un Hueco aún, ¿verdad? —la preguntó con tono falto de fuerzas.

Pese a ello su voz era firme, y Filo se encontró a sí misma recordando lo que era sentir cierta empatía.

—Aunque lo pueda parecer, no —murmuró, haciendo una mueca con su rostro sin vida, seco y descarnado.

—Gracias a los dioses —El caballero pareció encontrar algún tipo de alivio—. Me temo que yo ya estoy perdido, pero espero que habiéndote sacado de la celda haya enmendado mi fracaso. Moriré pronto, perderé la cordura —"Y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa", pensó Filo, recordando a los desgraciados desquiciados que atestaban el Refugio—. Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Me has ayudado a salir de la celda, así que saldaré mi deuda. Aunque podías haberme lanzado una espada que no estuviera rota. Si quieres salir yo haré todo lo...

El caballero la cortó bruscamente.

—No, escucha. Tanto tú como yo somos no muertos —Filo asintió sombríamente. Empezaba a no comprenderle, por su acento parecía de Astora, y ella a veces no alcanzaba a entender qué movía a los caballeros de otros reinos a ser tan extraños, tan ciegos a poca cosa más que sus propios códigos. Pero aquel hombre la había ayudado, y lo menos que se merecía era que le escuchase en sus últimos momentos—. Por desgracia he... fracasado en mi misión, pero quizás tú puedas alcanzar tu objetivo. Hay un viejo dicho en mi familia; "vos que sois el elegido entre los no muertos, en vuestro éxodo desde el Refugio de los no muertos, peregrinad a la tierra de los antiguos dioses. Cuando toquéis la campana del despertar, conoceréis el destino de los no muertos".

Al acabar, la observó tras la visera que ocultaba su rostro, expectante, pero Filo no sabía qué demonios responder a aquello. ¿La tierra de los dioses? Sin duda aquel noble caballero había perdido la cabeza siguiendo una profecía que muchos no muertos conocían y perseguían para evitar el triste final.

—Habláis de Lordran —dijo ella al final, con sequedad.

—Así es —confirmó él con un suspiro de cansancio y dolor—. Cuando te hallas sin meta ni guía, pensar que quizás seas tú ese elegido puede avivar tus pasos, darte un propósito como me lo dio a mí.

Desgraciadamente no podía negarle que se hallaba sin meta, sin futuro, y eso la irritaba. Se mordió los labios resecos con agitación.

—Yo no soy ninguna elegida, ya que lo mencionas. Todos se creen el elegido, pero la única verdad es que sólo he sigo elegida para llevar la maldición, nada más —gruñó, apartando la mirada. ¿Por qué era tan necio aquel hombre? Iniciar el peregrinaje era absurdo, nadie había regresado jamás, y si había encontrado alguien alguna solución a la no muerte, bueno... era bastante inútil, entonces, pues seguían igual.

El caballero habló con indulgencia, notando la desesperación y la negativa de la mujer que tenía ante sí, pero sin forzarla a creer en lo mismo que él.

—De todas formas, mi corazón podrá morir esperanzado ahora que lo sabes —la dijo. Parecía al borde mismo de sus fuerzas, pero aún así confiado de estar gastando sus últimos momentos en hacer lo correcto. Veía el indudable escepticismo en los ojos vacíos de Filo, ¿pero y qué? ¿Él no lo tuvo acaso en su época más pronta como maldito? Todos la tenían. Soltó una débil risa y la alcanzó algo con la mano—.Toma esto, casi lo olvido. Estus, el único alivio para los no muertos. Y la llave... no saldrás sin ella.

Filo cogió lo que la daba con aprensión, pues eran objetos valiosos para entregar a un extraño. ¿Por qué confiaba el honor de su recuerdo a una desconocida? Aquel hombre era valiente, seguramente no merecía morir aún, no con lo que aguardaba después de la muerte... Tomó la mano enguantada del caballero en lugar de dejar que cayera sin fuerza al suelo, y le miró con determinación que ni siquiera tenía una procedencia lógica. Quizás era una reminiscencia de su humanidad, un breve síntoma de que no estaba vacía.

—Puedo abrir camino sacarte, y al menos así abandonar este lugar antes del final —le ofreció.

Una muerte digna. Un regalo, un último esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el caballero rió débilmente de nuevo.

—Tienes un corazón honorable, pero has de marcharte cuanto antes. No quiero herirte una vez muerto. Harás mucho más por mí si sobrevives y continuas lo que yo no pude acabar.

Filo frunció el ceño difícilmente, ignorando la alusión a su corazón honorable, lo cual dudaba.

—Al menos dime tu nombre —Le recordaría, ya que no pudo recordar el suyo propio. La amabilidad era algo tan caro como los diamantes en aquellos días, y él se la había ofrecido sin más.

—Óscar de Astora. Pero pronto no seré nadie. Adiós, guerrera.

Sabía que debía irse. Con un peso que no recordaba en el interior, se puso en pie y se marchó por donde había venido. Pudo oír al caballero expirar en soledad, y sintió las almas que había acumulado fluyendo hasta lo que tuvieran más próximo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

¿Qué clase de sentido tenía dejarle allí para morir solo? ¿Así reparaba su deuda? Con un humor crecientemente taciturno, Filo abrió la verja superior y se abrió furiosamente camino entre los Huecos. Malditos fueran de nuevo, le recordaban a ella misma y al caballero caído, le recordaban lo que podía acabar siendo y lo que ya era él. Quizás era el destino de cada no muerto, estar sólo y perder hasta la última gota de esperanza como si alguien les hubiese agujereado por dentro.

Miró hacia abajo desde un saliente, al patio que ocupaba el demonio del que había huido. Seguramente había sido él el que derrotó a Óscar y le hizo caer del tejado a esa sala gravemente herido, antes de que ella se lo encontrase en el patio. Sostuvo la mirada a la criatura de pequeños ojos oscuros, y su cólera se encendió. No aceptaba el abandono, la no muerte, ni el odio siquiera, pero los hizo suyos, y los usó.

Aulló y cayó espada en mano desde cuatro metros de altura sobre la cabeza del demonio, hendiendo la espada en la dura carne y disfrutando al oírle proferir gruñidos rabiosos. Se movió como antaño al caer desde el demonio al suelo, la rabia sorda de la batalla guiaba su mano y su cuerpo al rodar y hendir el arma, al cubrirse y resistir la fuerza de aquella criatura insidiosa. La venganza de la muerte fue dulce.

Aún con su cuerpo herido y terriblemente cansado, Filo lo disfrutó, y gracias al Estus sintió un agradable y vigorizante calor por dentro al beber para recuperarse, un calor que había olvidado. Dio las gracias al caballero, a su sacrificio, y salió del Refugio tomando una decisión. Si la desesperación era todo lo que aguardaba a los malditos, lucharía contra ella como Óscar y tantos otros, pues nada más la aguardaba en el mundo.

Se permitió mirar a su alrededor al traspasar los portones de bronce labrado que la habían separado de la libertad.

Altas montañas la rodeaban con sus laderas peladas y picos nevados, y el Refugio mismo se alzaba rascando también las nubes neblinosas. Mientras avanzaba hacia el borde del terreno donde se asentaba aquel lugar de olvido, Filo observó los barrancos y despeñaderos, el vacío. El aire era límpido, frío como el hielo, como la tumba. Aquel lugar era su tumba. Aquel lugar eran ellos, los no muertos, fríos, vacíos y solitarios. Y ella no iba a entregarse a aquel lugar con el resto.

Unas alas negras gigantes batieron el aire delante de ella cuando alcanzó el nido encaramado al borde mismo del precipicio. El cuervo de ojos negros la miró como habría hecho la mismísima Velka, la diosa del pecado y el perdón, midiéndola, y ella no se debatió cuando la inmensa criatura la agarró entre sus garras y graznó con orgullo.

Así que era cierto. Por mucho que lo hubiera querido negar, tenía ante sí el primer símbolo del maldito peregrinaje, batiendo las alas.

La sacó de allí volando, alejándola del frío, la muerte y la desesperación, acercándola a los cielos. Iba a abandonar finalmente las tierras de los hombres, y juró a la memoria del caballero Óscar de Astora que no cesaría en su misión jamás, que le buscaría la respuesta deseada.


	2. Objetivos absurdos

Desde que fuera alzada por los cielos, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran las inacabables nubes plomizas y sus rebordes dorados por un sol demasiado débil como para asomar al mundo. En ocasiones ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, pues el cuervo volaba a toda velocidad, surcando los cielos con la funesta elegancia de una saeta negra.

Había dejado tras de sí el frío aire de las montañas; ahora era extrañamente templado. Eso la hizo sentirse mejor, menos muerta, si acaso era eso posible, y en cierto modo la ayudó a olvidar los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a hallarse entre las garras de un cuervo. Quizás por eso los enviaban al norte, donde dolía respirar, donde todo estaba helado, para que no sintieran jamás ningún tipo de calor o esperanza.

Su cabeza era aún despropósito de confusión desatendida y la seca reminiscencia de unos sentimientos que no sabía comprender. Quizás en otro tiempo la mujer que había sido habría sido capaz de reconocer la inquietud, la lástima, la soledad o el dolor, pero cada día le era más difícil distinguir algo tan humano como aquello.

Intentó por todos los medios posibles centrarse y abandonar la inutilidad de una mente rampante, que en aquel momento no le sería de ninguna ayuda.

El cuervo que había tenido a bien llevarla sobrevoló al fin tierras bajas. Filo se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos ante el envite del viento contra su cara, y pudo distinguir antiguas construcciones apareciendo en la bruma y la distancia. Altos muros y murallas que se alzaban siniestros y abandonados como recuerdo de la gloria de otra época pasada, árboles oscuros escalando las empinadas laderas coronadas en ocasiones por algún torreón macizo, barbacanas y gruesos pilares devorados por el abandono. Aquel lugar tenía una escala desproporcionada, y Filo tuvo dificultades imaginando qué arquitectos habrían diseñado y construido tamañas obras.

Cambiando súbitamente el rumbo, el cuervo se inclinó y bajó en picado al sobrevolar un gigantesco árbol previo a las más altas murallas, provocando que Filo tuviese que tragar, presa del miedo al sentir el brusco descenso de igual modo que si estuviese en caída libre. Contuvo un grito que no fue capaz de soltar y contó los latidos de su reseco corazón.

El cuervo extendió las alas formando un círculo para disminuir la velocidad. Pocos metros la separaban del suelo, pero se le bajó hacia delante el casco demasiado grande para su cabeza descarnada y fue incapaz de ver nada más. El ave la soltó sin posarse; Filo gritó al notar que su única sujeción desaparecía y vivió unos instantes de puro pánico hasta que tocó suelo.

Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, demasiado rápido como para seguir su ritmo. La caída no podía haber sido de más de un par de metros, no se había hecho ningún daño, y se reprendió duramente su temor, blasfemando. El maldito cuervo no iba a llevarla volando con cuidado durante horas para después dejarla estamparse sin más. Tenía que recuperar el control sobre sí misma y dejar de perder la dignidad chillando como una cría asustada.

Se irguió todo lo que pudo, se aseguró de tener bien envainada la espada y se acomodó sistemáticamente la correa del escudo a la espalda. Por lo menos tenía que intentar no dar una imagen más lamentable de lo necesario...

Distraída tras recuperarse del susto, miró hacia arriba, buscando al cuervo. No lo vio entre las gigantescas ramas del árbol, pero sí que observó con fascinación cómo los rayos de un lejano y nublado sol se filtraban entre el verdor de las hojas de aquel árbol centenario que se alzaba a cientos de metros del suelo, que lo cubrían todo como una techumbre anciana y todavía viva. Quizás el cuervo se había escondido, o se había vuelto a ir, buscando más no muertos miserables.

De cualquier manera, no iba a perder más el tiempo con él. Bajó la mirada y examinó ceñuda el extraño lugar donde la había dejado.

En torno a una vieja hoguera se alzaban en círculo los huesos de unas ruinas, pilares y paredes de roca parcheados por el musgo, el suelo en el que apenas habían sobrevivido varios tramos de escaleras estaba ahora recubierto por una fina capa de hierba, y más allá, un barranco cortaba el terreno tras los arcos de piedra. Era un lugar sosegado, poseía una de paz que era imposible ignorar, y aún así se asemejaba de algún modo a la antesala del peligro mismo. La tranquilidad del sitio en sí era... efímera.

—Así que esto es Lordran —murmuró para sí, vagamente impresionada. Era hermoso y sin duda antiguo, pero había esperado... más.

Dio un respingo al oír una voz detrás de ella.

—El Santuario de Enlace de Fuego —dijo alguien, justo detrás. Filo se giró rápidamente con los músculos en tensión. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto al hombre sentado de manera indolente a menos dos metros de donde había aterrizado ella?—. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? Bueno, bueno, qué interesante. Déjame adivinar... El destino de los no muertos y todas esas pamplinas, ¿no?

Filo basculó el peso de un pie a otro, incómoda por el tono desganado y a la vez sarcástico de ese desconocido. No parecía gran cosa, un soldado de poca monta, con una simple cota de malla brillante, una espada y un ánimo lamentable. Tenía el pelo corto, oscuro, y rasgos de las tierras occidentales, pero ni una sola cicatriz que demostrase que era un guerrero entrado en batalla y digno de estar en Lordran. La guerrera alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sabrás? —espetó ella, envarada.

—Bueno, hubo otros antes que tú... aunque reconozco que ninguna mujer —La miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja al reparar en su aspecto desagradable y demasiado parecido al de un Hueco, pero Filo se mantuvo firme, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Aquí no hay salvación alguna, así que más te habría valido la pena pudrirte del todo en ese apestoso Refugio.

—Ya que voy a pudrirme, lo haré donde me venga en gana —respondió.

El hombre se rió con desdén.

—Quizás no reparaste en que la estúpida profecía solo sirve para atraer a necios hasta su final —puntualizó con apatía.

Filo escupió a sus pies, blasfemando duramente, y el hombre dio un bote en el sitio.

—Malditos sean los hombres inútiles como tú que se sientan a lamentarse en vez de moverse y luchar —gruñó, dejando que su ira y el cansancio la dominaran. No advirtió cuán ácido había sido su tono hasta que reparó en la mirada horrorizada del hombre. Se recompuso, carraspeando—. Tengo muy poca paciencia, así que si dudas de mi habilidad te ofrezco que probemos los aceros para que te pueda convencer adecuadamente.

Éste se quedó claramente desconcertado por su reacción, se puso serio y respondió. Como Filo sospechaba, era un cobarde amargado.

—Eso no... no será necesario —adujo—. Lamento la ofensa, en cualquier caso.

—Bien. Puede que acepte las disculpas —No le gustaba ese hombre, pero en verdad no le apetecía luchar contra la primera persona que viese en su peregrinaje. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, todo era por la promesa hecha a un muerto...

—De todos modos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, si es lo que estás pensando —continuó el hombre abatido, chasqueando la lengua—. Ya que estás aquí déjame ayudarte para demostrarte que si hubo ofensa no fue con malicia. Este lugar cambia... a veces cambia a la gente con el tiempo. Lo entenderás.

Filo arqueó una ceja.

—Te escucho. Pero date prisa. Cuanto antes salga a buscar esa campana, mejor.

—Bueno, qué prisas, ¿no? Y tanta prisa es mala, porque te habrías ido sin saber que hay dos campanas, no una. Una en la Parroquia, y la otra muy por debajo, en la Ciudad Infestada —explicó, retornando a la anterior desgana—. Toca las dos, y bueno... sucederá algo, no sé qué será.

Sin poder disimular su contrariedad, Filo se le quedó mirando. ¿Dos campanas? Parecía que la esperaba por delante un camino más largo de lo que había imaginado; pero si fuera fácil, la maldición de los no muertos estaría ya arreglada, pensó.

—Vamos, vete ya, ¿o no has venido a eso, guerrera? —dijo con voz temblorosa el hombre. Soltó una risa desganada y perdió totalmente la atención en ella, volviendo a mirar con suma atención el suelo.

Al parecer los que llegaron allí ilusionados y con fuego en el corazón se habían vuelto locos, o quizás era sólo ese hombre abatido por el peso del peregrinaje, pero Filo contaba con la ventaja de que para ella no era un viaje largamente planeado y no sentía pasión alguna por él. ¿Dos campanas? Bien, qué más daba una que dos, pensó mientras se alejaba pasando junto a un pozo donde yacía un cadáver viejo y reseco.

Allí obtuvo sin esperarlo su primer premio, algo que en principio la animó y la inspiró curiosidad. Sonrió cuando lo tomó de los restos de aquel Hueco. Eran pequeñas humanidades, como duendecillos de humo negro y ojos brillantes que flotaban sin rumbo, apenas del tamaño de una mano. Nunca había visto una antes, pero había oído hablar de ellas y de lo valiosas que eran, así que las cogió y las guardó, escuchando cómo zumbaban alegremente al entrar en contacto con su piel reseca. No sabía cómo hacerlas valer, pero buscaría la respuesta más adelante.

Ahora debía continuar. No sería para tanto enfrentar un viaje, se repetía mientras subía las escaleras que ascendían por un lado de los barrancos hacia el acueducto que cruzaba la zona y que parecía la mejor manera de avanzar. Había echado un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar sin alejarse y decidió que no era buena idea meterse en el cementerio de la zona oeste; le pareció ver cómo se agitaban unos huesos en el suelo. El camino que descendía por unas escaleras arrastraba un frío que la repelió, y los huecos en la zona alta que llevaban a un ascensor, tampoco eran viables. Además, allí se encontró con un clérigo de abombada armadura y pelo rubio con facciones gruñonas que la mandó alejarse y dejar de molestarle.

No parecía que la gente fuese especialmente receptiva en aquel lugar, así que se dedicó a enfrentar el camino que había elegido.

Vio varios Huecos por delante sin asombrarse, quietos, ausentes aparentemente. No era de extrañar, Lordran había sido al fin y al cabo la zona desde la que se expandió la maldición, allí no podía quedar nadie natural de la misma tierra con vida. Lo malo era que aquellos Huecos llevaban armaduras.

Sacó la espada y luchó contra el primero sin dificultad. Sonrió, quitándole peso al asunto, y convenciéndose de que finalmente había encontrado un propósito no tan malo como el olvido que la había aguardado antes. Matar era excitante, era su vocación...

Alguien le cayó encima desde un tramo de escalones que pasaba por arriba de donde ella se había detenido a luchar. Notó algo frío atravesándola desde el hombro toda la caja torácica, y su atacante cayó a un lado gruñendo. Filo jadeó, notando un dolor insoportable, profundo, e intentó mantener en vano la estabilidad. La había perforado el pulmón, el corazón... Todo se volvía neblinoso y oscuro, dejaba de tener sentido a su alrededor, el mundo se desdibujaba...

Abrió los ojos, fría y muerta. Muerta otra vez. No muerta.

Estaba en la hoguera del Santuario. Maldito Hueco... La había pillado completamente desprevenida, y ahora estaba entumecida y confusa, como siempre que moría y volvía a alzarse. Además, el dolor era tan intenso y real como si hubiese muerto definitivamente.

Se levantó y rehízo el camino sin mirar siquiera al hombre de la cota de malla, mató furiosa a los Huecos que encontró, sorprendida con la capacidad que parecían tener para coordinar sus cuerpos incluso muertos y sin humanidad. ¿De dónde diablos habrían sacado bombas incendiarias y hachas de guerra?

Aunque recibió una de esas bombas de lleno y un corte de hacha, los mató. A esos y al que se lanzó en caída libre cuando subía hacia la entrada del acueducto. Y también a la rata sarnosa del tamaño de un perro que intentó morderla al entrar en el estrecho y lóbrego interior en el que el agua la llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Mientras avanzaba chapoteando, escrutando en la oscuridad, se preguntó si acaso habría algún lugar que estuviese libre de criaturas hilarantemente asesinas, y obtuvo la desagradable respuesta al salir del acueducto y adentrarse en el amplio burgo que lo sucedía. Allí los no muertos atestaban cada calle, cada rincón, y no eran tan estúpidos y mecánicos como los que había visto antes. Tendían emboscadas, parecían olerla y ponerse rabiosos saliendo de una larga inactividad dispuestos a cualquier cosa por matarla, saltaban desde las esquinas y los ángulos muertos como sabiendo que allí no serían vistos, y no paraban hasta que los atravesaba más de una vez con la espada.

¿Qué locura poseía a aquella tierra? ¿Por qué era tan pestilente e intensa la maldición allí?

Era triste ver aquel burgo de los no muertos, aquellos edificios de piedra donde habría vivido gente ya hora pululaban cascarones asesinos. Se podían ver aún los muebles y utensilios caseros de los viejos inquilinos, y en ocasiones a los propios inquilinos secos y babeantes, dispuestos a clavarle cualquier cosa punzante al que pasara por allí. De hecho, Filo encontró a uno que parecía creerse perfectamente escondido detrás de unas estanterías, con un hacha en las manos, aguardando en su ridículo escondite.

Decidiendo que al final no iban a ser tan distintos a los demás Huecos, Filo se sentó a unos metros, en las escaleras de ese viejo edificio, y recogió varias piedrecitas. Se las empezó a lanzar al Hueco en la cabeza, y éste, que no la veía por culpa de las mismas estanterías que usaba para esconderse, sólo emitió un apagado gruñido. Filo siguió lanzando las piedrecitas con aire distraído, disfrutando especialmente cuando le daba en los ojos.

—Sois bastante estúpidos, al final —dijo con aire casual—. Tú, sobre todo. ¿Pensabas que no te vería ahí?

El Hueco gruñó al oírla hablar, reaccionando ante la voz. Cargó contra las estanterías y hacha en mano sorprendió a Filo con una velocidad inesperada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el escudo, todavía sentada en las escaleras, e impedir que el Hueco al que había tomado por tonto la abriese la cabeza.

Cuando al fin lo derrotó, se llevó como regalo por su arrogancia un tajo más en el brazo y varios golpes en la cara. Refunfuñó, molesta, y volvió por donde había venido, a un patio ancho. Sería mejor no explorar demasiado, no era buena idea desviarse... Además, percibió una hoguera cerca en la que poder descansar un rato mientras el Estus curaba sus heridas.

Se tumbó junto al fuego una vez se aseguró de que era una zona segura y durmió sin reparos, esperando que la confundieran con un Hueco cualquiera si la veían allí, y la dejasen en paz. Parecía que lo que les irritaba era el movimiento y la voz, y evitaban el fuego de las hogueras, así que no tenía mucho que temer allí.

Como siempre durmió sin sueños, sólo vacío, sólo oscuridad.

Decidió que odiaba con lo que quedaba de su alma esa tierra.

Subiendo unas escaleras que en principio parecían vacías la habían lanzado un barril envuelto en llamas, que la obligó a tirarse de las escaleras por un hueco en la baranda hacia un saliente inferior, haciéndose un daño considerable en las piernas. Por si eso no fuera ya suficiente, aterrizó delante de las narices de un enorme caballero de negra armadura y talla impresionante. 

Al parecer había estado allí, en ese nivel inferior, ausente, durante suficiente tiempo como para que le crujieran las articulaciones al moverse.

Filo alzó lentamente la mirada tras su caída.

Nunca había visto un caballero tan alto e inhumano, mediría más de dos metros y llevaba una intrincada armadura negra con cuernos retorcidos en el yelmo. No se veía nada más que oscuridad tras los huecos que tenía en el casco para los ojos. Era lo suficientemente grande como para llevar un espadón como si fuese una simple espada a una mano, y su escudo como si fuese de madera, y no metal bruñido.

No esperó al verla, lanzó un tajo directo que la habría atravesado el pecho como si fuese mantequilla, por lo que Filo tuvo que rodar hacia delante, colándose entre sus largas piernas. Intentó salir corriendo cuando ganó aquellos preciosos segundos y pudo incorporarse a espaldas del caballero, pero éste no era un Hueco, no era idiota, y tardó sólo un segundo más que ella en darse la vuelta y lanzar una embestida con el escudo que la dio de lleno en la espalda y la hizo caer de bruces.

Filo sintió que perdía todo el aire de los pulmones con el golpe, y cuando aún no había podido reaccionar, sintió el filo similar a la obsidiana quemada deslizándose entre sus costillas, clavándola al suelo.

La muerte quería llevársela de nuevo, notó sus fríos brazos tirando de ella hacia la oscuridad, pero luchó contra esa sensación con sus últimas fuerzas. ¿Cuántas veces más podría morir sin alzarse después como Hueca? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero sospechaba que ya había huido de ser Hueca demasiado tiempo. El resto de los malditos no tenían tantas oportunidades.

Aulló presa del dolor cuando el caballero retiró bruscamente el filo de su cuerpo, mareada y débil. Luchó, se hizo a un lado y apretó los dientes al notar la sangre empapando la armadura en el agujero que había dejado la espada. No tenía tiempo para hacer caso de la agonía, no, era parte de su vida, debía aceptarla y seguir. Así que tomó su espada con fuerza y gritó al notar cómo se desgarraba por dentro al hacer el esfuerzo de interponerla entre ella y el caballero.

Había perdido el escudo con el golpe, sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Apartó con un empellón al caballero, rugiendo de dolor, y rodó de nuevo hacia atrás. Salió de la trayectoria de la espada del caballero a punto de perder el equilibrio y se encaramó a una baranda de piedra. Rápida como un gato acorralado, saltó a hombros del caballero tomando impulso, llevando a cabo la locura que a nadie más se le habría ocurrido en una situación así.

Encaramada a hombros de su confuso y molesto oponente, Filo le clavó la espada sendas veces en el cuello, entre la ranura del yelmo y el gorjal. Pero no moría, de hecho, se enfadó más y la intentó agarrar por todos los medios. Lo habría conseguido si hubiese querido soltar las armas, pero como no lo hizo Filo pudo esquivarle rodeándole con más fuerza el cuello pinchudo de la armadura aprovechando su estatura menuda. Y le volvió a clavar la espada.

El caballero soltó un aullido inhumano, escalofriante, y la lanzó por los aires deshaciéndose en la esencia misma de las almas, y soltando sus armas, que cayeron al suelo con un sonido metálico.

¿Estaba muerta? Filo paladeó la sangre que corría por sus labios. No. Había sobrevivido con un brazo torcido en una posición extraña y un agujero preocupante en el torso. Pugnó por coger su frasco de Estus y bebió largamente, notando que la cálida esencia recomponía su cuerpo poco a poco. Gracias al caballero Óscar, pensó, tendida como un muñeco de trapo, pero viva y cada vez más ajena a la muerte.

Le costó levantarse y andar, pero el premio por su infortunio fue un magnífico escudo y un espadón enorme que tenía que ponerse al hombro para llevarla sin tener que arrastrarla. Con una mueca abandonó sus viejas armas y emprendió el camino con las nuevas.

Cuando encontró al guerrero Hueco que había lanzado el barril, lo lanzó al vacío y observó complacido cómo pataleaba al caer.

—No sé quién os habrá dado a la idea de lanzar cosas por las escaleras, pero juro que como alguien más me tire algo lo desmembraré lentamente —siseó antes de proseguir. Todavía notaba una molestia considerable donde la herida seguía recuperándose—. ¿Dónde demonios estará la Parroquia con la campana?

Mientras subía por el desértico torreón se preguntó si alguien tendría un mapa conveniente para orientarse. Soltó una carcajada ante lo ridículo que era tener una ilusión tal. Si acaso, se dijo, preguntaría al próximo Hueco que viera, por si tenía ganas de guiarla en lugar de intentar sacarla las tripas con una espada mellada, o tirarla un barril en llamas.

Observó frunciendo el ceño el ancho paseo de ronda, y volvió la mirada de nuevo al grueso cadáver del demonio que había aparecido de la nada saltando del torreón del fondo al paseo mismo. Poco a poco el cuerpo se deshacía en sangre y tímidas almas que fluían hacia ella, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y menos aún apreciar las almas acumulándose en su interior, ofreciéndola una fuerza ajena a ella.

La bestia era enorme y fuerte, cubierta de un denso pelo marrón oscuro, con unos gruesos cuernos, nada parecido a los feos demonios del Refugio, más similar si acaso a un toro demoníaco caminando a dos patas con un martillo realmente amenazador. Después de varios fallos, escaló a la torre más cercana y usar terreno elevado para enfrentarse a él.

Matar demonios enormes era mucho mejor para un pequeño humano si contaba al menos con una ventaja de altura, se recordó, dejando que sus pies la llevaran por el camino. Por desgracia, había muerto dos veces antes conseguir derrotar a aquella abominación demoníaca, la primera cayéndose por un lateral abierto del paseo de ronda, y la segunda aplastada como un pergamino, por lo que en ese momento estaba al borde de sus fuerzas, drenada de almas y de energía.

No recordaba haber estado tan cansada en su vida, no podía continuar...

Se halló volviendo pesadamente a la hoguera, jugueteando en la mano libre con una pequeña humanidad que bailoteaba mirándola, poco más que un borrón negro y blanco resplandeciente. 

Se la acercó, aplastándola entre los dedos cuando empezó a tratar de escaparse, notando cómo se fundía con ella y apartaba la muerte más aún de su cuerpo. Así que era así. Debía destruirla, como a todo lo más, para que fuera suya. Era tan agradable, sólo tenía que tumbarse junto a la hoguera, su lugar seguro, su hogar, a descansar...

Se despertó, pero la luz era siempre igual, no recordaba que aquel ambiente crepuscular terminara en noche, la Llama se aferraba a su potencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Sacudió la cabeza, deseando tener la necesidad de comer y beber, de hacer las cosas que hacía antes de estar maldita. Apartó la melancolía, sintiéndose de algún modo un poco mejor consigo misma. Entonces, preguntándose por qué estaba menos confundida y vacía, lanzó el casco a un lado y respiró el aire fresco mientras caminaba hacia el paseo de ronda donde derrotó al demonio. No necesitaría más ese asfixiante casco...

Todavía estaba cansada, dormir no era igual que antes, pero por lo menos podía sostener sin problemas las armas y no trastabillaba como una idiota al andar.

Siguió por aquel lugar, subiendo y bajando escaleras, hasta que llegó a una puerta de gruesa madera, y la abrió, esperanzada, preguntándose si acaso estaba llegando a su destino. Pero al otro lado no había nada parecido a una Parroquia. Se encontró de frente con otra puerta de madera, y hacia su derecha con un enorme pontazgo atestado de Huecos y cadáveres a sus pies. No la habían visto, así que tomó la dirección puesta a ellos, ya que no pudo abrir la puerta que tenía enfrente. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra, contra el borde de una balconada donde el puente acababa adoptando una amplia forma circular.

Abatida, dejó caer las armas, mirando a los Huecos. Habría seis o siete, ballesteros, guerreros y lanceros, ¿cómo demonios iba a pasar?

Oh, maldita fuera su suerte. Siempre parecía haber algún obstáculo peor que el anterior para sacarla de quicio y hacerla desistir. Pero quizás, sólo quizás, podría por lo menos ver desde las alturas de aquel balcón su posición en los alrededores. Aquel puente estaba muy alto, si tenía suerte localizaría la Parroquia.

Echó un perezoso vistazo sobre la baranda de piedra. No había nada, sólo un amplio vacío, las nubes, el sol...

Se quedó quieta y recobró su interés al ver que la balconada era en efecto más grande de lo que había pensado. Un poco por debajo se hallaba otro semicírculo formando otro balcón más grande todavía, y no estaba vacío.

Un caballero miraba intensamente la extensión de cielo que se habría como un lienzo ante él, encarado hacia el sol, como si no tuviese la más mínima preocupación al respecto de los Huecos atrincherados en el puente. ¿Quién era ese, otro loco? Desde luego no se parecía en nada al caballero negro que la había atacado el día anterior o... bueno, antes de caer dormida, pues no estaba segura del paso de los días desde que llegó a Lordran. De todos modos, el caballero del balcón estaba perfectamente absorto en su escrutinio de los cielos y no la había visto. Filo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo allí, sólo... mirando?

—Eres una idiota —murmuró para sí misma al decidir bajar, descubriendo su posición. Dejó las aparatosas armas arriba, aunque llevaba cuchillos en el cinto, y no estaba ni mucho menos indefensa—. Una completa idiota...

Le observó al acercarse, despacio, precavida. Podía saber algo acerca de la Parroquia, podía estar en su peregrinaje, o podía ser un Hueco, aunque no lo parecía.

No reconocía esa armadura como propia de algún reino que lo hubiese enviado. Llevaba un gran yelmo de metal, un heaume con una pluma roja en lo alto, una cota de malla y sobre ésta una sobreveste de color blanco con un dibujo en el pecho, un sol de rayos rojos y centro amarillo. Llevaba, además, unas hombreras de algo que Filo confundió con hierba, y resultó asimilarse más al pelo verde de alguna bestia desconocida, lo cual le hacía parecer aún más ancho de hombros de lo que ya era. Y pese a su constitución robusta, su arma era una espada a una mano sin ningún distintivo especial. Definitivamente, debía ser un loco.

Giró la cabeza al oírla acercarse, pero no pareció en modo alguno alarmarse por su presencia allí. Filo alzó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de apariencia era esa?

—¡Ah, hola! Tú no pareces uno de esos Huecos. Es un más que bienvenido cambio —comentó con jovialidad el caballero. Su voz sonaba enlatada, cálida, metálica y profunda, pero no se parecía a los que había conocido antes, ni siquiera a Óscar. No parecía serio, ni amargado en lo más mínimo.

Al escuchar sus palabras Filo pensó que la estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo que no parecía un Hueco? Ya casi no recordaba cuándo había parecido mínimamente humana. Él claramente estaba maldito, podía sentir la proximidad de alguien con el Signo Oscuro, pero sus manos sin guantes ni guanteletes eran perfectamente humanas, no como las suyas, descarnadas y secas...

Se quitó un guante de cuero y miró con la boca abierta su propia mano, viva, de nuevo con carne y piel. Se tocó vacilante la cara, y contuvo una exhalación de emoción; la alegría y la incredulidad brillaban en sus ojos de intenso color azul, cuando notó su piel suave y cálida, su cabello negro liso igual que antes de haber sido maldita, sus labios serios, sus pómulos orgullosos...

Así que la humanidad que absorbió finalmente hizo algo por ella, aunque fuera forzosamente.

El caballero la mira con curiosidad a través de los huecos en el yelmo, como si no acabase de comprender a qué venía ese asombro consigo misma, pero no creyese pertinente tener que preguntar al respecto.

Filo le miró conteniendo la emoción, tratando de no dar una imagen vergonzosa de sí misma. Se irguió a la defensiva, adoptando una posición marcial pese a que los sentimientos batallaban aún en ella, diciéndose con aspereza que no quería que el desconocido la viera como a una loca, cuando claramente, el loco debía ser él.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó bruscamente.

Él no pareció encontrar inconvenientes en presentarse, aunque hubiese sido requerido de tan seca manera.

—Me llamo Solaire de Astora, partidario del Señor de la Luz Solar —proclamó con un orgullo radiante.

—Yo soy Filo —correspondió ella, evaluándole con un nudo en la garganta. De Astora. Como Óscar, otro caballero dedicando su vida a un peregrinaje sin futuro que acabaría con todos más que salvarlos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, señalando con la mirada el balcón y el amplio cielo nuboso.

El caballero Solaire siguió su mirada hacia aquellas abundantes nubes bañadas por la luz del sol. Filo pudo entrever unos ojos cargados de satisfacción tras las rendijas del casco, preguntándose si todos los caballeros veían necesario ocultar su rostro tras el frío metal.

—Es un lugar magnífico para contemplar el poder del sol.

—Me refería a qué haces en Lordran —terció con sorna ella.

Su rudeza, de nuevo, no pareció molestarle.

—Me convertí en no muerto con el fin de llegar a este lugar en el que reinó el Señor Gwyn, en busca de mi propio sol —Filo le miró de hito en hito, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué se dejó maldecir con el Signo Oscuro para... qué? Él soltó unas sonoras carcajadas, llevándose una mano al pacho, y Filo no supo qué hacer al darse cuenta de la cara de asombro que había puesto, seguramente ofensiva. Apartó la mirada, incómoda—. Vamos, no hace falta que disimules tu reacción, ¡a todos les pasa lo mismo!

Filo sacudió la cabeza, planteándose decirle lo ridículo, estúpido e infantil que resultaba su propósito, hasta que un pensamiento peregrino pasó por su mente. Recordó al hombre abatido del Santuario de Enlace de Fuego y su desdén por su misión de seguir el destino de los no muertos y la irritación que eso la había causado. No iba a desestimar las misiones de otros, por absurdas que fueran, no aún. Por lo menos no lo haría mientras no la dieran motivos para ello.

—Pensaba que todo el mundo llegaba aquí para conocer el destino de los no muertos.

—Mi destino es encontrar mi propio sol, así que dejo esa noble meta en manos de otros —dijo él riendo—. ¿Y el tuyo? Será ese, imagino, pero, ¿por qué lo elegiste?

Ella vaciló, pensando vagamente sobre ello, sobre su propia desidia enterrada, la rabia por no saber qué hacer y la fiereza con la que se había aferrado a una nueva meta, negándose a ser como ese hombre abatido que no se atrevía a salir del calor de la hoguera donde le depositó el cuervo, que solo miraba al suelo cabizbajo. Ya no era nadie, ni sabía quién había sido, por lo que seguir el mismo delirio que arrastraba a otros no muertos, y contentar así la memoria de Óscar, no parecía una mala salida.

—Hice una promesa a un caballero caído. Tampoco tengo muchas opciones con la maldición —respondió, intentando quitar peso al asunto, y a sus propias motivaciones, pues no las encontraba realmente extremadamente valiosas, pese a todo.

Solaire asintió, haciendo que la pluma roja en lo alto del casco se agitara con el movimiento.

—Tienes todas las opciones que quieras perseguir —dijo el caballero con un deje alentador. Filo suspiró levemente, desestimando sus palabras—. Tu camino te llevará entonces por el puente, si venías a preguntarme.

Con un brote de esperanza, la guerrera recobró la pose firme, azuzada por la información. Le dedicó un gruñido a modo de respuesta y se decidió a descansar antes de proseguir con renovadas fuerzas, suspirando pesadamente y acusando las marcas de los combates que había llevado en tan poco tiempo, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo inactiva en la lúgubre prisión de no muertos.

Se quedó un rato mirándole a él y al cielo más amplio que había podido ver nunca. El caballero Solaire parecía capaz de deleitarse únicamente con aquellas nubes espesas que iban del blanco puro al gris plomizo, doradas allí donde el sol las tocaba. ¿Y para qué malgastar el tiempo buscando un sol propio teniendo aquel? Allí el cielo era brillante y luminoso, y aún así parecía contento con la idea de encontrar un astro propio.

Se acercó y se sentó en la baranda ignorando el vacío bajo ella. Si había suelo no era visible con las nubes que lo abarcaban todo en la lejanía. Escuchó la risa cómplice del caballero al verla llegar de nuevo a contemplar el paisaje.

—¿No te he asustado entonces? —la preguntó, satisfecho.

Filo alzó la barbilla con indignación, balanceando los pies en el aire.

—¿Asustarme? Hace falta más que un hombre con objetivos absurdos para asustarme —espetó con un bufido.

Él rió a carcajadas con su profunda voz.

—¿Quién lo dudaría? —inquirió él con una carcajada. Entonces la evaluó despacio, aunque ella se mantuvo con la vista al frente—. ¿Aceptarías escuchar una proposición?

Al oír aquello Filo frunció ligeramente el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿Qué proposición?

—No es nada que se merezca reprobación —atajó Solaire, serio y firme de pronto—. Tal y como yo lo veo, nuestros destinos son ambos extraños y parecen cruzarse. En este lugar atestado de Huecos no puede ser mera casualidad nuestro encuentro bajo los ojos del sol. ¿Querrías pues que nos ayudásemos en nuestros solitarios viajes?

Sin duda no habría esperado eso. ¿Ayuda? El peregrinaje era solitario, se suponía que no debía, no quería siquiera... El caballero se sacó algo de una bolsita bajo el cinto. Una piedra blanca como el cuarzo, con forma de punta de flecha. Se la tendió, ofreciéndosela, pero ella frunció el ceño, reculando. ¿Estaba implicando que necesitaba ayuda? ¿De alguien como él? ¿Un caballero que se había pintado un sol en el pecho y miraba al cielo?

—No —respondió Filo bruscamente, burlándose con una carcajada seca—. No necesito tu ayuda. 

No dijo nada más, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. El caballero tampoco pareció ofendido por su negativa, a pesar de que, al mismo tiempo, parecía evidente que había ofrecido aquello esperando que aceptara. Carraspeó dentro del yelmo y retiró la mano con el cristal que ofrecía.

—Bueno, sí, es comprensible. No te preocupes, no pretendo imponer nada —respondió en el mismo tono afable—. Estaba equivocado, será mejor dejarlo y reírse, ¿no?

El caballero volvió a soltar unas llenas y profundas carcajadas, y Filo retrocedió más, incómoda. Cada vez entendía menos a los hombres, extraños y enloquecidos, pero por lo menos, aquel no parecía representar un peligro. Sin embargo, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. No se despidió, sabiendo lo que quería, dio la espalda al extraño, que regresó a su contemplación del sol, y recogió sus armas para continuar por el puente.

Había unos cuantos Huecos, desde luego, pero se ocuparía de ellos. No podía ser para tanto. Solo era un puente lleno de cadáveres chamuscados, lo atravesaría rápidamente, no como ese caballero loco o cobarde, que seguramente no quería reconocer que no encontraba fuerzas para seguir enfrentándose a los peligros de ese reino maldito. Ella continuaría, mataría todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, y no perdería la cabeza en el proceso.


	3. Guerrero de la Luz Solar

Un paso detrás de otro, con el espadón y el escudo sujetos por sus brazos en tensión, empezó a cruzar el puente. Al fondo, los Huecos se giraron, percibiendo su presencia, y Filo empezó a pensar en cómo enfrentar aquella lucha frontal, teniendo los ballesteros como una desagradable contra.

Abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose estática al escuchar un poderoso y atronador rugido que sacudió su cuerpo con un agudo rechinar, llenando los cielos. Por su cerebro pasaron fugaces pensamientos mientras valoraba las posibilidades, mientras imaginaba qué podía haber producido tal sonido, girándose para mirar por encima del hombro al empezar a notar un calor abrasador, y escuchar más guturales sonidos llegados de aquella dirección, justo detrás. No tuvo tiempo para gritar antes de verse envuelta en un mar de llamas que devoró su carne mientras una gigantesca figura roja sobrevolaba el puente.

Filo sintió cómo la muerte la arrancaba de la realidad, del dolor del fuego, llevándosela de allí, a otro sitio que la llamaba. La hoguera.

Abrió los ojos.

De nuevo a los pies de la hoguera, de nuevo consumida su humanidad, expulsada del abrazo de la ardiente muerte que había recibido. Se sentó, haciendo una mueca, preguntándose, confusa, qué había sido aquello. No se dio mucho tiempo para pensar, debía volver a emprender el camino y recuperar su mermada energía, cada vez más drenada de almas. Parecía que las cosas iban a ser más complicadas de lo que aparentaban a simple vista en Lordran.

Era molesto, frustrante y preocupante tener que volver a enfrentarse con hordas de Huecos llenando el espacio de los caídos, incluso si el demonio ya no cortaba el paso en la primera zona del puente. Pero no podía dejar que su espada vacilara, que su escudo decayera; hendía, golpeaba y mataba gruñendo salvajemente. Hasta llegar de nuevo al puente, evitando mirar en dirección al balcón del caballero del sol.

De hecho, sus ojos fueron irremediablemente hacia el final del puente, hacia la torre de piedra donde se había posado ostentosamente un inmenso ser alado de escamas rojas y pinchos amenazantes. Era enorme, grande como un edificio, con el cuello largo y, aparentemente, la causa del infierno que se había desatado sobre ella. Y tenía que pasar por aquel puente, con ese monstruo mirándola de frente. Porque, evidentemente, la estaría viendo.

—No puede ser... —murmuró para sí misma.

Desgraciadamente, era. No había otro camino, la puerta que tenía enfrente estaba firmemente cerrada.

No era una cobarde, podía enfrentarse a aquello, podía sobrevivir, por lo menos intentarlo. Tras una serie de respiraciones preparatorias, poniendo el escudo por delante, echó a correr por el puente lo más rápido que la permitían sus piernas y la armadura con piezas metálicas. Gruñó desafiante cuando el monstruoso ser rugió, y se preparó para escupir fuego de nuevo, directamente en su dirección.

Los Huecos del puente que no habían sido calcinados en la primera pasada cayeron en el mar de llamas, y cuando llegó hasta ella, Filo saltó hacia delante con el escudo tapándola, notando como, aún así, el fuego devoraba cada parte de su cuerpo dolorosamente. Gritó, cegada, muriendo de nuevo, incapaz de evitar que sus ojos se cerrasen al final.

Despertó. La dolorosa calma la indicó que se hallaba de nuevo en una hoguera, así como la vacía sensación de haber perdido contacto con todas sus almas, perdiendo más poder aún. Cada vez que moría, el dolor y el miedo eran tan reales como si jamás fuese a volver a alzarse, la agonía era real.

Rugió, frustrada, dando una patada a la espada clavada en la pequeña y escuálida hoguera, rabiosa ante la idea de estar atascada en aquella situación, incapaz de encontrar otra puerta o salida para pasar por aquel puente dominado por la bestia.

Por triste que fuera, no veía otra opción que acercarse a un ser del burgo que no la había inspirado demasiada confianza, pero que podía tener la clave de su éxito. Arrastró los pies escaleras abajo, entre las calles, esperando no volver a encontrarse con ningún Hueco, hasta que alcanzó la entrada al balcón que ocupaba ese extraño no muerto que, por hilarante que fuera, había montado una tienda en una ciudad decadente y moribunda. Aquella tierra no dejaba de sorprenderla de una macabra manera.

Los ojos rojos brillantes del mercader se clavaron en ella al verla.

Permanecía sentado entre tarros, vasijas, artilugios caros, y un buen montón de armas, que eran su razón de haberse acercado a él. Le miró con gesto arrugado, desconfiada. La había gritado al pasar previamente que se acercara a ver sus objetos y ella se había marchado a seguir despedazando Huecos con su espada, y parecía satisfecho de verla recapacitar su decisión de ignorarle completamente.

—Vaya, vaya... Pareces una persona despierta, ¿eh? ¿No vas a clavarme esa espada, no? —dijo el mercader, soltando una risita. Filo negó, porque no pretendía hacerlo si no le daba motivos—. Entonces será un placer hacer negocios contigo. Mientras tengas almas, todo está en venta.

—¿Incluso ese arco? —inquirió Filo, señalando un arco junto a un carcaj con un buen grupo de flechas dentro, apoyado contra un mueble lleno de libros.

—Sí, sí, todo está en venta.

Filo se aproximó el arco, intentando no pisar las cosas que había por el suelo, y cuando fue a estirar la mano, se encontró con que junto al arco había unos curiosos anillos, aparentemente bastante valiosos por sus intrincados detalles y el precioso metal, que la hicieron fruncir ligeramente el ceño, mirando al mercader de medio lado.

—Supongo que esto no es tuyo, que lo has robado. Un simple mercader mugriento no podría tener algo así —comentó, agarrando finalmente el arco, y acuclillándose junto al mercader para dejarle tomar las almas que aún tenía.

—¡Por supuesto que es robado! ¿Qué te pensabas, viajera? Y cuanto algo te aplasten o te corten la cabeza por estos lugares, volveré a venderlo —se mofó, riéndose entre dientes. Tomó sus almas, algo no muy agradable, que la hizo sentirse aún más débil, pero necesario si quería hacer algún avance—. No pongas esa cara, se está bastante bien aquí, no vienen a molestar a un viejo flacucho como yo. Además, tengo a Yulia. Y tú... eres no muerta también. Hay que apreciar esta camaradería, me trataban peor en casa.

Filo hizo una mueca, levantándose y estirándose para recuperar la sensibilidad, lanzando un seco gruñido y colgándose el arco y el carcaj. Si aquel no muerto no era natural de Lordran, parecía estar aún así bastante contento con su situación, y poco preocupado por levantar la maldición, o seguir el peregrinaje.

—Tengo que irme —sentenció, suspirando.

—Oh, ya. Vuelve con más almas. Y ten cuidado, un demonio cabra se ha instalado por abajo, y encima, un toro y un dragón que no deja de sobrevolar el burgo. ¡Si te quedas por aquí, este lugar será tu tumba! —advirtió, riéndose de nuevo entre dientes.

Irritada, Filo le miró por encima del hombro, decidida ya a marcharse.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes —le espetó con acidez.

—Y tú podrías no haberte marchado sin escucharme —adujo él con un brillo mordaz en sus ojos de no muerto.

Tragándose sus palabras, Filo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó para marcharse de allí. Por mucho que la irritara, el mercader tenía razón, y pese a su desagradable manera de hacerla saber que esperaba verla muerta o llena de almas para seguir comerciando, la había avisado de otro peligro, el demonio cabra, fuera lo que fuera ese horror. También la había enseñado que, dado que no todos los que alcanzaban Lordran eran guerreros, cada uno buscaba la manera más conveniente de encontrar almas. Matando o comerciando, qué más daba mientras uno las tuviera.

Ella tenía que centrarse en ese monstruo, ese dragón, si es que aquello era posible, y todavía no tenía claro cómo hacerlo con un arco. Era de mayor ayuda que la espada, pero aún así, no sabía si aquello conseguiría herir realmente a la criatura.

En la entrada del puente, guiñando un ojo para ajustar la mirada a la luz, con las manos tensas en la madera del viejo arco, Filo soltó el aire, esperando poder alcanzar desde aquella distancia a la bestia.

No había mejor manera de averiguarlo que probándolo.

Alzó al arco, tensó la cuerda, apuntando a la bestia en la lejanía, y disparó. La flecha surcó el cielo con potencia, siguiendo la trayectoria correcta, por lo que Filo esbozó una sonrisa complacida, autosuficiente al escuchar cómo el dragón de rojas escamas lanzaba un agudo rugido de irritación al recibir el disparo en el cuello. Y entonces, sin pensárselo o vacilar sobre su respuesta, el dragón se impulsó con las enormes patas, batió las alas y salió volando hacia ella, escupiendo llamaradas.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Filo se lanzó a la carrera el dirección contraria, lanzando un chillido al notar la proximidad de las llamas. No llegaron a alcanzarla más que en un brazo, pero tuvo que lanzarse de cabeza dentro de la puerta que bajaba desde el paseo de ronda. Una vez el dragón sobrevoló la zona, rugiendo a modo de advertencia, Filo se apoyó sobre codos y rodillas, furiosa, y se levantó con un gruñido.

Se asomó, despacio, asegurándose de que la bestia no estaba esperándola fuera, con la cabeza metida en el hueco del puente, y maldijo vigorosamente. Había gastado sus almas en un arco que no la ayudaría a matar a la bestia, y estaba atrapada en un bucle de intentar cruzar el puente y morir abrasada. En ese momento no sabía dónde estaba exactamente la irritante monstruosidad, y se temía que con toda probabilidad estaría esperando a verla poner un pie en el puente para volver a sobrevolarlo y asarla viva.

Lanzó el arco al suelo, empezó a pisotearlo, y cargó contra la puerta cerrada que tenía enfrente, profiriendo gruñidos de frustración. Era la única salida de aquella zona, aparte del puente, y estaba bloqueada. La pateó, se tiró contra ella usando el hombro, e incluso la atacó con la espada, descargando golpes con el negro acero, todo para conseguir únicamente sacarle unas cuantas marcas y abollar el picaporte. Cansada, rabiosa, y negándose a entrar de nuevo en la zona abierta del puente, miró hacia la salida del balcón, al otro lado.

—¡Caballero, espero que te haya carbonizado el dragón! —gritó Filo en dirección al sitio donde había encontrado al caballero Solaire.

Se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo entre pesados jadeos, malhumorada.

Estaba segura de que se había reído de su fracaso, una y otra vez, porque difícilmente no habría escuchado sus gritos de agonía cada vez que ardió en llamas. Mirando el suelo con acidez, perdida en su propia miseria, de nuevo sentía el frío peso de la maldición sobre sus hombros, de no saber qué hacer, de odiarlo todo, y odiarse a sí misma por no ser capaz de superarlo.

Dio un leve respingo al escuchar un sonido metálico a su lado, agarrando de nuevo con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Se puso en guardia, preparándose para levantarse, dejando la desidia y la frustración de lado para defenderse.

—¿No te vendría bien un poco de ayuda? —inquirió la voz enlatada del caballero, a un par de pasos de ella. Vio que el caballero llevaba ahora su enorme escudo redondo con un sol igual al que lucía en el pecho de la sobreveste, y la espada en la mano. Filo suspiró ruidosamente, levantándose y fingiendo que no estaba cansada y dolorida, fallando miserablemente—. Vamos, ¡no hay vergüenza en aceptarlo! Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez.

Tomando sus armas, Filo se negó a mirar directamente al caballero, estando en la lamentable situación en la que estaba, además de haber perdido su humanidad, ser más parecida a un Hueco, y que el casco no le ocultase el rostro.

—Te dije que no —murmuró ella, mirando en dirección al puente, y sintiendo un dolor extraño en los huesos al recordar el fuego.

No parecía que la terquedad fuera una característica que fuese a perder siendo no muerta.

—Yo también he de cruzar. Podríamos cooperar para alcanzar el otro lado —ofreció el caballero, situándose a su lado, con lo que Filo giró la cabeza en dirección contraria, con los hombros en tensión.

Frustrada e incómoda, Filo miró hacia arriba, buscando algún signo del dragón. Desde luego aquel hombre era ridículamente dado a ignorar la acidez e insistir en intentar ayudar, y ella no entendía por qué. No le había mostrado ningún gesto de amabilidad, por lo que ella sabía, si no era un cobarde y de verdad quería cruzar el puente, lo mejor que podía haber hecho era ignorarla y hacerlo por su cuenta.

—¿Y cómo piensas pasar del dragón, en todo caso? —adujo Filo, mirándole de reojo al escucharle hacer un sonido pensativo.

Se llevo una mano al cinto y cogió un pequeño amuleto de tela con la misma mano con la que empuñaba la espada, contra la empuñadura. Acto seguido, aseguró el peso del escudo en el otro brazo moviendo el hombro y la miró por la rendija del yelmo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el puente en un decidido gesto de emprender el avance.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Filo abrió la boca para decir algo punzante, pero se quedó callada al verle salir corriendo, mucho más rápido que otros caballeros cargados con armaduras pesadas. Agarrando con fuerza sus propias armas, ella salió corriendo detrás, esperando que las llamas le cogieran a él primero, o que por alguna intervención divina aquella fuera su oportunidad para cruzar de una vez.

Casi alcanzarona una zona cubierta a la derecha, con una baranda y unas escaleras, cuando la bestia rugió en los cielos, seguramente preparándose para descender y abrasarles. Entonces, el caballero Solaire se detuvo en seco, evitando que un Hueco que había estado oculto en el espacio que llevaba a las escaleras le atravesara con una espada; apartó el arma con su escudo redondo, dejando que el Hueco siguiera el movimiento del ataque, y le atravesó con la espada al pasar desde la nuca hasta la garganta, saliendo por delante. Sacó la espada, dio una patada al Hueco muerto para apartarlo, y se giró, empujando a Filo de un fuerte golpe con el escudo hacia las escaleras justo cuando el dragón empezó a desatar un infierno de llamas sobre ellos.

Filo cayó rodando varios escalones, encontrándose con un Hueco medio abrasado que debía haber caído rodando también, y ensartándolo sin pensárselo. Estaba furiosa por el empujón que la había propinado el caballero, por lo que volvió a subir, encontrándose con que el hombre se estaba cubriendo con su enorme escudo de las llamas, con la espalda contra el recodo del muro del puente. Ella también se cubrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada antes de que el caballero usara su talismán, invocando un rayo que empuñó como una lanza, dejando caer la espada al suelo. 

El caballero dirigió la lanza hacia el dragón en lo alto, y acertó, pues este rugió enfurecido y todo el puente tembló cuando se posó en él.

Incansable, el caballero Solaire conjuró otro rayo, y otro, acertando en la cabeza del dragón, que cesó en sus intentos de lanzarles más fuego cuando se encontró con la testa herida, despellejada de escamas por los milagros del caballero. Observando aquel despliegue de electricidad por primera vez en su vida, Filo se preguntó qué más tenía en su repertorio el caballero, aparte de aquellas ínfulas de clérigo guerrero, sinceramente intrigada. 

De momento, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para detenerse a averiguarlo.

Filo aprovechó para correr de nuevo por el puente el último tramo, hacia las patas del dragón. Más allá las rejas de entrada a lugar seguro estaban abiertas, pero debía quitar a la bestia de en medio. Cargó y blandió la espada, cortando las patas a la bestia roja, tan grandes como troncos, evitando que la pisoteara. Temía que volviera a escupir fuego, pero cuando clavó la espada hasta la empuñadura y miró hacia la cabeza de la bestia, se sorprendió al ver a Solaire asestando cortes directamente en su grotesco hocico de la bestia. Esquivaba hábilmente al dragón cuando iba a morderle, y le clavaba la espada cuando se detenía a intentar escupir fuego.

De pronto, rabiosa por el dolor, la bestia extendió las alas y las batió, empujándoles al suelo a ambos con la fuerza del viento. Filo se intentó levantar de inmediato, encontrándose con que, al pasar a su lado, el caballero, ya en pie, tiró de ella hacia la zona segura más allá del puente.

Filo se dejó caer sobre la base de una estatua, escuchando los gritos desagradables del dragón, que había alzado el vuelo de nuevo, y por cómo se alejaba el sonido, se estaba marchando de allí. Recuperando el aliento, Filo se levantó, mirando a su alrededor.

¿De verdad lo habían logrado?

El sitio estaba cubierto, entre paredes de antigua piedra; había unas escaleras anchas que continuaban a su derecha, y una salida a un balcón a la izquierda. Le pareció escuchar murmullos o gemidos allí, pero lo que más la atraía era el descanso de una vieja hoguera, a los pies de la estatua de una mujer sosteniendo un niño pequeño.

—Por fin —dijo, suspirando para sí.

Rebuscando entre sus cosas, cogió la otra humanidad que conservaba, y la apretó al calor de la hoguera, sintiendo cómo parte de sí misma regresaba. Suspiró profundamente, olvidando la amargura, el frío, la frustración...

Se dio cuenta de que el caballero Solaire, que también se estaba reponiendo de la lucha, había envainado la espada y guardado su talismán, examinándose despreocupadamente una zona quemada a la altura del brazo derecho, donde la cota de malla estaba ennegrecida, y seguramente, debajo, tenía una buena quemadura.

—Vaya —murmuró el caballero, soltando una queda carcajada y limpiando toda la zona abrasada de su escudo.

Haciendo una vaga mueca, Filo se quitó el casco, reconociendo que aquel hombre no era un cobarde, como había sospechado. Aunque eso no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo has hecho bien —gruñó Filo entre dientes, carraspeando ligeramente—. Pero no tenías que haberme empujado en mitad del puente.

Sí, eso era un punto importante que la habría llevado a lanzarse a cortar la cabeza al responsable en otra situación.

El caballero la miró, seguramente interrogante, en silencio durante varios segundos. Entonces soltó una tensa carcajada.

—Pensé que preferirías estar lejos del fuego —explicó, limpiando aún su escudo—. Yo también quería haberme cubierto en las escaleras, pero no me dio tiempo. ¡No seré lento la próxima vez!

Filo alzó una ceja. No creía que lento fuese un adjetivo adecuado para él dada su actuación. Pero tuvo que reconocer que ciertamente, la había evitado tener que cubrirse de un infierno de llamas otra vez. Estaba indudablemente cansada de ello.

Y aquel caballero, por mucho que la inspirase una inherente desconfianza y frialdad, en ese momento pareció obvio que, pese a lo extraño que era, realmente había tenido la opción de limitarse a cruzar el puente por sus propios medios, y aún así, tal como había dicho que haría cuando ni siquiera había querido su ayuda, la había ayudado.

Le observó dirigiéndose hacia la salida al balcón, y ella se asomó, dando un respingo al ver a unos cuantos Huecos lamentándose contra las paredes. No parecían hostiles, sin embargo, y el caballero pasó entre ellos sin prestarles atención, subiendo unas escaleras hasta una estatua derruida y decorada con la hierba, el verdín y las enredaderas que también trepaban por cada rincón de aquel lugar. Ella no tenía por qué estar asomándose a aquel lugar, no tenía por qué estar deteniéndose, teniendo ante sí el camino para continuar, pero sentía curiosidad.

Se quedó medio oculta por un pilar, observando cómo el caballero dejaba su escudo a un lado y se arrodillaba frente a la estatua, ofreciendo un pequeño objeto luminoso. Ella no alcanzó a distinguirlo, pero percibió la solemnidad del momento, y decidió que no sería buena idea interrumpir y molestarle. Sin duda había demasiadas cosas que aún se le escapaban, y quizás era mejor, quizás lo más adecuado era sumergirse en continuar el único objetivo que tenía en su vacía existencia, por escaso sentido que tuviera.

Suspiró, apartando la mirada, e ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, que ni siquiera el Estus conseguía borrar de la memoria de su cuerpo.

—¿Retomas tu camino? —inquirió el caballero, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

No sabía en qué momento había dejado su extraño ritual y había vuelto su atención hacia ella.

—Sí. Debería llegar a esa Parroquia cuanto antes, y buscar la campana.

No sonó todo lo motivada que pretendía, ni segura de sí misma, lo cual la hubiera irritado de no estar cansada como estaba. No era exactamente cansancio físico, aunque podía notar cómo éste hacía mella, sino la fría apatía de la maldición, volviendo a ella en círculos pese a que se negara a volver a dejar caer jamás sus armas.

El caballero bajó las escaleras hacia ella, con la cota de malla de su armadura tintineando, y su incomprensiblemente cálida mirada clavada en ella desde las sombras del interior del yelmo. Se detuvo, con aquella pose confiada y enérgica que parecía reflejar que, a pesar de estar quieto, era capaz de enfrentar el mundo entero con su decisión, el pecho hinchado y los puños cerrados. Como si haber cruzado un puente y enfrentado un dragón momentos atrás no hubiera supuesto ni la más mínima mella.

Filo alzó una ceja, sin saber decidir si aquello era arrogancia, orgullo o ímpetu, pero avergonzada de su propia pesadumbre en comparación.

—Hay otros viajeros que necesitan ayuda. En esta tierra el avance del tiempo es engañoso, todo se tambalea, y las relaciones son caprichosas y oscuras, por lo que te ofrezco una vez más esto —sentenció el caballero, enseñándola de nuevo la extraña piedra similar a cuarzo blanco—. No podemos saber por cuánto tiempo seguirán en contacto tu mundo y el mío. Con la saponita podremos invocarnos como espíritus, y sortear el vacío que separa ambos mundos para volver a cooperar como buenos camaradas.

Tenía que admitir que, en algún lugar oscuro y profundo de sí misma, estaba avergonzada de que aquel hombre valorase siquiera que fueran camaradas. ¿Lo decía en serio?

No sabía si siempre había sido tan amarga con respecto al mundo, y a la gente, y se preguntaba cómo aquel caballero podía soportar la maldición con tanta jovialidad. ¿Por qué no estaba loco como los demás, en el sentido más imprevisible y peligroso de la palabra? No era una locura como la de aquellos que se hundían en la desesperación, como los que mataban sin pensar, los que se hundían en el egoísmo o como los que apenas querían cruzar dos palabras con nadie. No, estaba cada vez más segura de que era una locura curiosamente beneficiosa. Y ella no estaba loca, pero sí debía ser egoísta.

Estiró la mano y cogió la piedra, incómoda con el breve contacto con la mano del hombre, incluso a través del guante. La calidez le recordaba lo que era ser verdaderamente humano, lo que había sido. La hacía recordar cosas inconclusas del pasado, cosas que ni siquiera reconocía, y que la hacían ponerse nerviosa. La Marca Oscura retorcía todo, y prefería no saber hasta qué punto.

Todo lo que debía tener en cuanta era que, al parecer, aquel caballero con cierta habilidad, estaba dispuesto a ignorar su acritud. Eso ya era algo. Y más aún, ayudarla para seguir adelante, si mantenía su palabra.

—Muy bien —asintió Filo, guardándose la piedra, la saponita, en un bolsito en su cinto—. Y... ¿hay más gente que lo tenga? ¿Podrían arrastrarme a otros mundos?

La idea se le antojó desconcertante. Ni siquiera entendía bien qué significaba el hecho de haber otros mundos, o si acaso era solo una manera de hablar del caballero.

—No somos los únicos que estamos aquí —respondió Solaire, girándose ligeramente y señalando con su gesto hacia la estatua—. ¡Pero yo soy un guerrero del Sol! Mi señal tiene un aura brillante. ¡Si no lo ves, es que no tienes ojos! —añadió, con un tono burlón que no sonó hiriente, ni siquiera si ella intentaba ofenderse. Riéndose, el caballero pasó a su lado y cogió un hueso medio calcinado de la hoguera, usándolo como si fuera una pluma para escribir en el suelo—. Te enseñaré a usarla. Recuerda las runas.

Ella enarcó las cejas, suspirando sonoramente, pero aceptó ojeando las siete runas que el caballero dibujó. No estaba ansiosa por usarlo, pero no lo dijo. No pretendía ser más ácida con aquel hombre de lo necesario, no parecía justo. Casi quiso reírse de lo irónico que sonaba aquello después de haberlo sido flagrantemente repetidas veces.

Así pues, se permitió intentar recordar aquellas runas, aquellas palabras y directrices. Ojalá pudiera recordar más cosas, ojalá no fueran dolorosas. Ojalá no conociera el dolor, ni la desidia, como aquel hombre.

Con un gruñido, cogió sus cosas, respondiendo a la enfática despedida de Solaire, que pretendía volver al balcón con la estatua, con un vago gesto. Le escuchó suspirar, maravillado, mirando hacia el cielo, hacia el sol.

—El sol es un astro maravilloso, ¡como un padre magnífico! ¡Cómo quisiera gozar de tanta incandescencia! —proclamó, ocupándose en su admiración del sol como si fuera un complicado cuadro, del cual admirar múltiples detalles.

Filo se volvió para continuar finalmente. Sí, era un loco. Definitivamente loco. Pero loco de una reconfortante manera, por mucho que fuera extraño admitirlo. Parecía que todo el mal que podría salir de esa locura suya era que terminaría quedándose ciego. 

Por lo que a ella respectaba, podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras fuese una ayuda.


	4. Encrucijada

Era consciente de que necesitaba una manera de recuperar fuerzas, de conseguir más almas, de acumular más humanidad, pero todavía no sabía cuál. Apenas ganaba suficiente matando Huecos, y requería cada vez de mayor concentración.

Filo encontraba estimulante y frustrante a partes iguales el haberse topado con unos rápidos y ladinos caballeros de Balder, a los que reconoció incluso a pesar de sus tiznadas y oxidadas armaduras de capa roja. No sabía por qué los reconocía, o por qué sabía cómo era su estilo de combate con la ropera, la espada recta o la ballesta, pero lo sabía. Debía haber luchado contra ellos antes en algún campo de batalla olvidado en su nubosa memoria, pero su cuerpo no había olvidado aquellos oponentes llegados desde reinos lejanos hasta Lordran.

O no del todo.

No se libró de recibir un vergonzoso contraataque que terminó con una ropera hundida en sus costillas antes de hundir su gran espada en el pecho del caballero de Balder Hueco. Afortunadamente para ella, fue en un paseo de columnas en el que no había nadie más, y no parecía que, aunque hubiera alguien, le fuera a importar en absoluto la lentitud de sus oxidadas artes de combate. Ese lugar estaba infestado de Huecos babeantes que ya no sabían ni dónde estaban, perdido ya cualquier resquicio de cordura y reconocimiento del mundo que les rodeaba.

Lo que nunca había visto, y no había esperado ver, era un jabalí inmenso totalmente acorazado en una zona previa a los patios que llevaban a la Parroquia, y por lo que ella sabía, también Hueco. Si un humano Hueco era peligroso por su rabia asesina, un jabalí se presentó como algo totalmente desesperante. Prefería olvidar cuanto antes cómo la había embestido entre hordas de Huecos, cómo había tenido que engañarlo y atacar por el único espacio desprotegido en su impenetrable armadura. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Pero ahora estaba a las puertas mismas del edificio compacto y antiguo de la Parroquia, era difícil no reconocer la funcionalidad de aquel lugar lleno de bancos dirigidos hacia un altar con un cadáver hecho un ovillo. También era difícil obviar la enorme figura protegida por una armadura negra de un caballero de Berenike. Filo sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con tal oponente, se lo gritaba un recuerdo grabado en su propio ser, más aún cuando estaban potencialmente Huecos, y, como aquel, encerrado en un lugar del que llegaba el lamento de más Huecos en sitios que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

Suspirando pesadamente al observar desde el exterior la pose estática y firme del caballero con el enorme escudo y una maza capaz de aplastarla la caja torácica como si fueran finas ramitas, Filo se encontró con que no tenía prisa por descubrir el grado de salvajismo de aquel caballero. Solo escuchar su pesada y metálica respiración la indicaba que no tenía mucho de humano ya.

Era ciertamente triste que tantos guerreros, de tan diferentes tierras, acabaran de aquella manera miserable y casi vergonzosa. Ella no recordaba de qué tierra provenía, apenas podía atisbar entre las nieblas de su propia mente, pero tenía claro que no quería tentar a la suerte para unirse a aquellos que habían perdido la batalla contra la maldición.

Podía percibir una hoguera en las inmediaciones, llamándola como una luz a la insensata polilla. Era imposible de ignorar.

Sus pies la llevaron por el estrecho puente de piedra que cruzaba sobre la masa arbórea de terrenos inferiores, pensando sombríamente si acaso no eran eso, lamentables polillas destinadas a quemarse entre las llamas. La oscuridad no la resultaba atrayente, sino fría y vacía, amenazadora, pero la llama tampoco era más esperanzadora. En ambas cosas veía cierto reflejo de sí misma, de quién era, pero si las separaba, solo la inquietaban imposiblemente.

Sabía que estaba teniendo muchas más oportunidades de las que tenían otros malditos por la Señal Oscura, que la acidez, la desgana y la desesperación eran signos de que, como los demás, estaba perdiendo la cordura, de que se acercaba a la última muerte, a la que se avecinaba cuando ni siquiera el triste cascarón del cuerpo humano podía dar un paso más y se desvanecía, o se acurrucaba en un rincón para pudrirse lentamente. Eso ocurriría si no reunía fuerzas, si moría de nuevo en el repugnante ciclo de no muerta.

De momento, incluso con la inquietud que arrastraba, las llamas de la hoguera eran un consuelo. Y la que encontró bajando las escaleras del edificio de piedra vieja en el que desembocó el puente, la sirvió para poder sentarse, respirar profundamente, y concentrarse antes de regresar de camino a la Parroquia.

Un leve tintineo repiqueteaba en su memoria.

Metal contra metal, un golpe tras otro, rítmicamente.

Todo se deshacía, como muñecos de cera fundiéndose ante sus ojos, todo lo que conseguía arrancar de las esquinas oscuras de su memoria cuando cerraba los ojos. No estaba segura de si estaba durmiendo, de si a aquello se le podía llamar dormir, ni de si a aquello se le podían llamar sueños.

No sabía quién era, pero allí estaba, en la oscuridad, mirando cosas que parecían lejanamente familiares. Su armadura ligera era familiar, su espada y su escudo eran familiares, aunque no fueran muy llamativos. A su alrededor, los soldados eran conocidos, eran compañeros. No eran caballeros, no tenían honor y nunca lo habían tenido, pero marchaban a su lado, y confiaba en ellos. Iban a la batalla, iban a derramar sangre.

No debería estar allí. Algo le decía que aquello no era exactamente una batalla, sino más bien una cacería, una limpia. Pero les habían pagado, y hacían lo que tenían que hacer.

Se removió cuando todo empezó a deshacerse, cuando perdió contacto con sus recuerdos, significasen lo que significasen, molesta por el tintineo, el martilleo, el metal...

Gruñó entre dientes, estirándose y haciendo crujir varios huesos, pasándose una mano por la cara para encontrarse con la piel suave, y no la áspera apariencia que conllevaba el estar cerca de ser un Hueco. Eso la alivió, la hizo desprenderse más fácilmente de los vagos recuerdos, de aquellos sueños.

Se había quedado dormida junto a la hoguera. Desde ella salía otro puente, el cual no tenía mucho interés en cruzar en ese momento, dividida entre la somera pereza y la inquietud por el golpeteo de metal que llegaba a ella desde algún punto inferior al que ocupaba. Aquella tierra era siniestra, hermosa y peligrosa, tenía que cuidar cada paso que daba, por lo que seguir guiándose por la curiosidad y alejarse no parecía nunca la mejor de las ideas. Pero ella no era una pensadora. No. Era temeraria. Podía llamarse incluso inconsciente, hasta cierto punto.

Suspirando, acomodó lo mejor que pudo el peso del escudo en un brazo, y la espada en el otro.

La inconsciencia no la llevaría a nada bueno, pero tampoco el miedo. Y odiaba el miedo con lo que quedaba de su confuso corazón. Solo traía debilidad.

Solo pretendía asomarse abajo, descubrir qué provocaba aquel ruido metálico. Intentó no delatarse, bajó las escaleras pegándose a la baranda de madera, un paso tras otro, con los ojos azules fijos en la parte baja, abriéndolos de par en par al distinguir herramientas, armas, escudos y piezas de armadura repartidas por la pequeña cámara que estaba justo debajo de la hoguera. Y en un rincón, detrás de un yunque, estaba sentado un robusto hombre de largo pelo y barba blancas, martilleando con el ceño fruncido una hoja.

Filo sintió una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto. Un herrero.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, joven? —preguntó el herrero, sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo. Filo se sobresaltó, decidiendo que no tenía sentido seguir pretendiendo que estaba escondida. Bajo las escaleras que faltaban, y se aproximó despacio al herrero, pensando que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se refería a ella como joven—. Debes ser nueva por aquí. Puedes acercarte. Soy Andre de Astora, como habrás adivinado por tu silenciosa observación, un herrero. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Filo —contestó ella, escrutando distraída las armas, escudos y piezas de armadura.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquella muestra de metal bien trabajado, de tantas formas, ante sus ojos, y el herrero soltó una llena carcajada.

—¿Filo? Un buen nombre para presentarse a un herrero —dijo Andre, dejando su trabajo para mirarla, complacido por su interés en su trabajo—. Si necesitas trabajo de herrería estoy a tu disposición.

Filo miró al herrero, las marcas de quemaduras en la piel, sobre unos músculos intimidantes, y sus ojos oscuros y sabios escrutándola atentamente. No sabía a qué se debía la cantidad notoria de habitantes de Astora que habían ido a dar con sus huesos en Lordran, pero aquel en particular no demostraba síntoma alguno de locura, y siempre podía agradecer la presencia de un herrero.

—Son unos trabajos impresionantes —alabó Filo, fijándose en varias roperas de excelente apariencia—. Pero este lugar no parece el mejor sitio para una herrería... Quiero decir, te encontré de casualidad, y arriba había algunos bancos de piedra destruidos, como si fuera una vieja capilla. No quiero presumir que...

Se quedó muda al escuchar un sonoro golpe llegado de la zona más allá de aquella sala, de la cual solo atisbaba el suelo de piedra y varias columnas rotas. El herrero soltó una queda carcajada entre dientes.

—Esto es la vieja iglesia, abandonada en favor de la iglesia que pasaste al llegar hasta aquí. Tan buen lugar como cualquier otro donde puedas cubrirte la espalda y trabajar en paz —explicó, retornando a su trabajo mientras hablaba—. De hecho, es una buena posición. Desde aquí salen dos caminos hacia dos lugares prohibidos; la Fortaleza de Sen, desde la hoguera arriba, y el Jardín Tenebroso, cuyo camino está custodiado por un demonio de titanita, que atraen a todo tipo de lunáticos. Con ninguno mantuve una conversación decente, como contigo ahora mismo. Espero sinceramente que no estés planteándote arriesgarte a perder la cabeza. Está bien ser un no muerto, pero manteniendo los pies en la tierra.

Filo se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva. Sus palabras la inquietaron, la hicieron escuchar en voz alta lo que temía y daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—Intento que ese no sea mi destino, pero parece un final inevitable a largo plazo —dijo al final, percibiendo la cálida comprensión en los ojos del rudo herrero.

—Tener las armas y la armadura a punto te ayudará —sentenció Andre, estirando la mano hacia ella, mirando la enorme espada robada al caballero negro que había matado. Ella se la cedió, dubitativa—. Les echaré un vistazo, aunque no creo que tengamos a mano materiales para mejorar tales armas. Lo que sí podré hacer será afilar la espada.

Y tal como dijo, lo hizo. Filo se quedó impresionada con la rapidez y efectividad del viejo herrero, que además la regaló un yelmo nuevo con visera, considerablemente más útil y bueno que el suyo. La estuvo hablando de todo tipo de tecnicismos al respecto de armas y armaduras, infusiones y titanita, de lo cual ella solo entendía la mitad, pero tuvo a bien prometerle que le llevaría cualquier material útil que encontrase.

—Te pediré un favor, y te daré un consejo —anunció Andre—. No tomes aún ninguno de los dos caminos que salen de aquí. Y el favor, que le lleves esto al caballero a las puertas de la Fortaleza, siguiendo el puente que sale de la hoguera. Estará allí, no iría mucho más lejos —añadió, pasándola un pequeño escudo redondo con un pincho.

Filo asintió, cogiendo el escudo como bien pudo con sus propias cosas, y le dedicó una mirada agradecida al herrero. Intentó hacerlo con sinceridad, consciente de que no era lo que más la había caracterizado en los últimos tiempos.

—No olvidaré tu ayuda, y te compensaré la próxima vez que mi camino me traiga —le aseguró.

—Tú ten cuidado. No quisiera ver cómo te vuelves un Hueco —fue la respuesta de Andre, que gruñó entre dientes y volvió a su trabajo, martilleando la espada que tenía entre manos.

Ella tampoco quería, pensó con un nudo en la garganta. No quería ni pensar en la idea de perder lo que quedaba de sí misma para siempre, la desesperaba. Pero se iba a enfrentar a ese destino, no tenía duda de ello.

Subió las escaleras, mirando en dirección al puente de piedra una vez se encontró junto a la hoguera, alejándose del sonido del tintineo del metal de Andre, y centrándose en la visión de aquel estrecho puente rodeado de la espesa vegetación de los árboles que crecían abajo. La fortaleza estaba al final, de sólida piedra, silenciosa, amenazante, traspiraba un aire con un intenso hedor a sangre. Arrugó la nariz, dejando que sus pasos la llevaran, aproximándose, preguntándose qué aguardaría allí dentro.

El rastrillo estaba firmemente cerrado, así que no tendría oportunidad de averiguar qué había allí dentro. Sin embargo, no era la única.

Sentado en un escalón, cabizbajo, aguardaba sentado el más pintoresco caballero que había visto hasta ese momento. O, al menos, al mismo nivel que el caballero Solaire. No recordaba haber visto una armadura como aquella antes en su vida, con piezas redondas, abombadas, haciendo parecer a aquel hombre una especie de cebolla metálica.

No pareció reparar en ella, absorto, murmurando, así que Filo aguardó unos segundos. Al final, cansada de sus murmuraciones, Filo carraspeó sonoramente, llamando su atención. El caballero levantó la mirada, observándola por la rendija del casco abombado.

—Mm... ¡Oh-oho! Perdona, estaba absorto, perdido en mis pensamientos. Soy Siegmeyer de Catarina, ¿con quien tengo el placer de haberme encontrado? O, más bien, quién tiene el placer de haberme encontrado a mí —dijo, riéndose tensamente, pensativo al respecto de lo que acababa de decir—. Eso ha sonado pretencioso.

—Ahm... Puedes llamarme Filo —respondió ella, alzando una ceja. "Caballeros... " pensó. Le tendió su escudo—. Te traigo esto, de parte de Andre.

—¡Oh, te lo agradezco! —sentenció el caballero, agradecido, tomando su escudo.

Hubo un silencio extraño unos segundos, en el que Filo no supo decidir si expresar la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, hasta que decidió que no parecía haber nada de malo en formularla, dado que el individuo no estaba aparentemente demasiado ocupado, aparte de mirando el suelo.

—Y... ehm... ¿Qué haces aquí, sentado? —le preguntó, carraspeando ligeramente.

No tenía mucho sentido permanecer allí sentado sin hacer nada, de no ser que estuviera sumido en meditación, o hubiese caído en la desidia como otros. Filo aguardó su respuesta.

—Mi camino me llevará por esta fortaleza, pero parece que me he dado de bruces contra un muro. O mejor dicho, contra una puerta. Esta cosa no cede —explicó, señalando al portón—. No importa cuánto espere. Y oh, he esperado. Así que aguardo aquí, valorando mis opciones, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Acto seguido se rió, y su risa resonó dentro del yelmo. Filo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz, decidiendo que, como se temía, tenía que haberse encontrado con otro extraño incomprensible, o quizás, con alguien que no las tenía todas consigo. Era una tentación explicarle con el ceño fruncido que un rastrillo no se alzaba esperando que se moviera por sí mismo, pero en lugar de eso, optó por esbozar una tensa sonrisa, asentir, y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Después de todo, Andre ya la había avisado que era la primera persona centrada y con la mente fría que veía en un tiempo, por lo que no había incluido a aquel caballero.

—Pues buena suerte. Espero que se abra —dijo Filo, echando a caminar por el puente, y escuchando el "uh-hum" en respuesta del caballero cebolla.

Iba a encaminarse hacia la campana. Iba a matar a todo Hueco que hubiera en su camino. Iba a hablar si era necesario con quien no lo fuera, pero no pensaba intentar encontrar sentido a la gente una vez más.

Sin duda la maldición había sido una burla para enloquecer a la raza humana, para hundirla en un pozo de apatía, desespero, sinsentido y frustración. Y ella no iba a pretender que entendía la mitad. Ni siquiera tenía paciencia para pararse a pensar en si ella misma no estaría creyéndose mejor que aquellos extraños no muertos, cuando solo era una mentira.

Era más fácil aferrarse a su acero y reírse interiormente del caballero cebolla, del caballero del sol, del soldado alicaído, y del clérigo ceñudo. Hacía lo mismo que cuando miraba a los Huecos, y se lo podía creer en la misma medida. Cada vez menos.

Estaba frustrada y confusa. Nunca lo reconocería. No los odiaba, pero interiormente quería que pudieran hablar con ella siendo todo lo cuerdos y lógicos que deberían ser, que la ayudaran a ver normalidad, cuando eso ya no parecía ser posible. Su amabilidad no la valía porque lo que quería era dura y llana cordura, como la de Andre, como la de todo el mundo antes de los oscuros tiempos que la envolvían y engullían.

No debería haber seguido las palabras de Oscar de Astora. Se lo merecía por haber escuchado a un caballero.


	5. La Campana

Respiró profundamente, recuperando el aliento, ignorando el punzante dolor que se extendía aún desde su cadera al pecho, donde había recibido el impacto de la maza del caballero de Berenike.

Dio un sorbo corto de su frasco de Estus haciendo una mueca, y acto seguido, se encaminó a limpiar toda la planta superior de la Parroquia, después de haber tomado como personal venganza contra su enemigo, el alma que descansaba en un cadáver tras él.

Filo no mostró debilidad o piedad contra ninguno de los Huecos que se lanzaron contra ella espoleados por un hechicero canalizador, usó el estrecho pasillo para terminar con sus miserables existencias cortando con la espada a diestra y siniestra. Había algo conocido y repugnantemente familiar en aquello, pero no conseguía saber qué. Todo lo que debía saber en ese momento, era que cerca, por algún lugar, se hallaba una campana que debía hacer sonar.

Sin embargo, sus pasos no la guiaron solo a objetos valiosos, almas para revitalizarse su cuerpo, y una humanidad en un cadáver abandonado, sino a una sección apartada de la Parroquia de la que preferiría haberse mantenido alejada. Otro caballero en su camino.

La primera señal debería haber sido el hecho de que aquel individuo desconocido estaba detrás de una sólida reja, sentado, olvidado, y a pesar de ello, le pareció cuanto menos curioso que llevase una dorada armadura de particular hechura y buena calidad. La segunda señal, fue su fría y acariciadora voz, calmada, transmitiendo escasa preocupación por su situación, sino más bien un acostumbrado aburrimiento. Si bien, sus palabras expresaron evidente deseo por cambiar su situación.

—¿Todavía eres humana, verdad? —inquirió el caballero. Filo asintió lentamente, incómoda, sin saber por qué. Podía tratarse de que no sabía con qué rarezas saldría aquel extraño—. Entonces estoy de suerte. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Como ves estoy atrapado aquí —El caballero pareció percibir la postura vigilante y silenciosa de Filo como una advertencia de que no las tenía todas consigo para acceder a su proposición—. Por favor, tengo deberes que cumplir, y te recompensaré generosamente.

Filo basculó el peso de un pie a otro. No tenía llave alguna para abrir la reja, pero no se presentaba como una terrible inconveniencia. Lo que sí lo era, era dejarle salir sin más. De momento nadie de cuantos había encontrado en peregrinaje, a excepción de Huecos y bestias, había supuesto una amenaza, centrados en sus propias metas, pero no estaba de más ser precavida.

—¿Por qué estás encerrado? —preguntó Filo con suspicacia.

—Ah... Ese canalizador me capturó. Supongo que pretendía hacer algo conmigo, así que insisto en salir de aquí.

Filo soltó una risa seca entre dientes.

—Lo he matado —aclaró ella. Miró con un encogimiento de hombros la celda, pensando que no sería un gran problema soltarle si ella seguiría su camino. Era desagradable pensar en dejarle pudrirse allí dentro, como hicieron con ella en el Refugio—. Muy bien. Pero quiero esa recompensa.

Acto seguido, Filo usó el escudo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la cerradura con un golpe descendente. El caballero la observó en silencio, poniéndose en pie. Filo descargó otro golpe de arriba a abajo, gruñendo, y otro más, haciendo que la cerradura terminara por romperse. Desde dentro, el caballero empujó la puerta, comprobando que se abría, y ella se apartó para dejarle pasar por las estrechas escaleras.

—Muy delicada. Pero gracias, de corazón —comentó el caballero. Filo alzó una ceja dentro del yelmo, preguntándose por la razón de los dos brazos de metal entallados en el pecho de la armadura del extraño, como si le abrazaran—. Me llamo Lautrec, de Carim. Te garantizo que tendrás tu recompensa más tarde. Ahora debo volver al trabajo...

Al terminar la frase, y según se marchaba, el caballero se rio de una manera poco amistosa, y Filo se quedó con la sensación de que no había obrado exactamente bien liberándolo sin más. Otra parte de sí la dijo que probablemente solo era un excéntrico como los demás, inquietante, pero no un verdadero problema para ella.

Regresó hacia las escaleras que subían a la parte más alta de la Parroquia sin ver ni rastro del caballero, y decidió dejar de darle importancia y centrarse en seguir con su propio camino. Suficiente tenía con encontrar su camino por un burgo lleno de Huecos, esperando encontrarse con las más salvajes bestias y demonios en su camino. Por lo que veía, los caballeros que no habían caído ya, como los de Berenike o Balder, tendrían a bien cruzarse en su camino uno a uno.

En una pequeña sala, encontró unas escaleras de metal oxidado que ascendían; se puso el escudo a la espalda y la espada también, preparándose para subir. La campana estaría en un sitio alto. Y no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

Sin embargo, al llegar arriba, mientras se estaba preparando para adentrarse por el pequeño arco que salía al tejado de la Parroquia, hacia una torre al otro lado, sus ojos fueron a dar con una brillante marca en el suelo, dorada.

La señal del caballero Solaire, pensó Filo, haciendo una mueca al recordar las jocosas palabras del extraño guerrero, aunque no entendía qué podía hacer a los pies de su destino, tan cerca de conseguir su primera victoria. 

Filo se apoyó a la salida, pasando sobre la señal de invocación en el suelo, ignorando la vibrante sensación que le provocó, y mirando hacia la torre al otro lado del tejado. Se tapó los ojos del sol, clavando la mirada por la rendija del casco en lo alto, en una enorme campana rodeada de gárgolas, bajo un tejadillo.

Suspirando, se preparó para salir, pero algo pesado en su estómago la detuvo. Un peso extraño, vestigial. Una sensación descompuesta que detuvo su movimiento en seco. Si nada se interpondría entre ella y la campana, ¿por qué encontrarse entonces con la señal de invocación? Tenía bastante claro que estaba loco, pero también que no parecía el tipo de hombre que daría una falsa señal de ayuda en un punto vacío. Con un gruñido molesto, miró de vuelta al lugar por el que había salido.

Arrastrando los pies, se acercó y tocó la señal, percibiendo una extraña sensación de energía atravesando su mano a través de la armadura. Se apartó, apoyando la pesada espada en los hombros y aguardando con la cabeza inclinada de medio lado. ¿Y si no funcionaba, o verdaderamente no debía haber dado la vuelta y tocado la señal? Después de todo, ese Guerrero de la Luz Solar podía estar ayudando a otra gente, o estar mandando aquella señal para otra persona. Y ella solo tenía que cruzar el puente, cruzar, y no detenerse a...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver una figura dorada que se alzaba en el punto en el que había estado la señal, la figura conocida del caballero, bañada en aquel halo brillante, haciendo un gesto según salía que ella confundió al principio con una posible necesidad de estirarse. Se fue extendiendo, mirando hacia arriba con los dos brazos alzados, hasta quedar de puntillas, y completar así el extraño saludo. No tardó en terminarlo, poniéndose de frente a ella con la espada firmemente agarrada en una mano y el escudo en la otra.

Filo no sabía qué era aquello, exactamente. No sabía si era él, o algún tipo de magia para permitirle estar allí mientras estaba realmente en otro lugar. Escuchaba su respiración de una manera fantasmal, pesada y sonora, como todo lo que le rodeaba.

Él, sin embargo, no parecía tener ningún problema con aquella situación. Le dedicó una ligera inclinación a Filo, un saludo, y giró la mirada hacia el tejado, como cuando dirigió su cabeza protegida por el yelmo hacia el puente del dragón, indicándola el inicio de la acción.

Filo, sin embargo, no dio un solo paso aún.

—¿E-eres tú, caballero? Esto es... muy extraño —murmuró.

Como si comprendiera sus dudas, el caballero asintió y extendió el brazo de la espada hacia ella. Filo no lo entendió al principio, pero cuando insistió en el gesto, ella dejó la espada a un lado y estiró la mano para tocarle. Era una buena manera de comprobar que era real, corpóreo de una incomprensible manera. Pudo notar la cota de malla, pero también la etérea energía que le rodeaba. Frunciendo el ceño dentro del casco, Filo retiró la mano, mirándole aún con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar? —le preguntó Filo con cierta incomodidad por su silencio—. La última vez no parabas de hablar, caballero. Sospechaba que te quedarías ciego, no mudo.

El caballero pareció reírse, aunque el sonido que ella escuchó fue lejano y espectral, mientras él negaba ligeramente. Después, el caballero inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como aguardando, o observándola, y ella arqueó las cejas detrás del casco. Incómoda de nuevo, tragó saliva y soltó un leve gruñido señalando a la salida. Sin duda era el Guerrero de la Luz Solar, o su espectro exactamente igual a él.

Caminando uno al lado del otro, comenzaron a atravesar el tejado.

Mirando distraída hacia el cielo de nubes grises, doradas y suaves tonos cálidos, a las vistas de todo el burgo y las titánicas murallas que había desde aquel punto, aparte de por la presencia del caballero silencioso y su espectral respiración, Filo no se dio cuenta de que estaban solos hasta que empezaron a caer pequeñas piedrecitas sobre ella.

Un gruñido pétreo atravesó sus oídos, y el crujido de la piedra cuando una de las gárgolas en lo alto empezó a cobrar vida, desperezándose y estirándose, lanzando trozos de su cuerpo de piedra hacia abajo con cada movimiento. No esperó, estiró las alas, con una alabarda en las manos garrudas, lanzó otro alarido furioso, abriendo las fauces, y se lanzó desde las alturas directamente hacia ellos.

Filo se puso en guardia, agradeciendo el haber escuchado a la voz de la razón sobre que aquel último tramo no podía simplemente no estar vigilado. No en Lordran.

La criatura cayó, intentando aplastarles y cortarles con su alabarda y la cola acabada en un hacha. Filo rodó y se cubrió del golpe dirigido a ella, escuchando cómo el caballero hacía lo mismo hacia el lado contrario. Tuvo que esquivar un par de veces la cola, a riesgo de terminar con aquella hacha clavada en el pecho, o cortándola un brazo, mientras el caballero Solaire se encargaba de evitar los golpes de la enorme alabarda de la criatura.

Todo el tejado temblaba, saltaban tejas con cada golpe de la criatura, que gruñía intentando darles, revoloteando para cambiar de posición e imprimir más fuerza a los golpes de su cola. Filo aprovechó uno de aquellos momentos en el que alcanzó su flanco para hundir la espada como pudo en la piel de piedra. Para su sorpresa consiguió hendirla, y la criatura chilló enfurecida, propinándola un golpe con una pata mientras ella desatascaba su arma.

Patinando sobre las tejas, Filo resoplaba dentro del casco, recuperando el equilibrio y viendo cómo el caballero conseguía hendir también su espada en la cabeza de la bestia, que aulló de dolor, sacudiéndose y propinándole varios golpes con el ástil de la alabarda. No consiguió nada más que apartarle, pero estuvo a punto de caer por un lateral del tejado. Para darle tiempo, Filo lanzó un tajo descendente con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cola de la criatura, aullando desafiante. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe, que cortó la cola a la criatura, que dio un salto para alzarse volando entre doloridos aullidos.

Triunfal, Filo lo celebró con una risa. Pero su alegría duró poco.

Otra gárgola cayó desde las alturas, escuálida y chamuscada, pero furiosa, escupiendo fuego en ayuda de su compañera. Solaire se cubrió con el escudo, y ella hizo lo mismo, agradeciendo que no tuviera ni lejanamente la misma potencia del dragón. Aún así, estaba cansada del fuego.

Filo se estremeció, apretando los dientes al ver cómo el caballero empezaba de nuevo a lanzar milagros hacia las bestias. Dos rayos surcaron los cielos, ambos impactando en sus objetivos, y dándoles tiempo para recuperar sus posiciones y atacar.

Sin pensárselo, Filo corrió hacia la que estaba más débil, intentando revolotear. Se alzó en un salto y atacó con la espada hacia arriba según pasaba sobre ella, cortándole una pata y abriéndole el vientre con el mismo tajo. La gárgola cayó estrepitosamente sobre el tejado, y Solaire, que corría hacia la otra, saltó por encima con agilidad, aprovechando el cuerpo agonizante de la criatura para alzarse y lanzarse como una flecha hacia la otra. Pudo así atacar desde una posición elevada, esquivando las llamas, y aterrizando sobre el cuello de la gárgola débil, hiriéndola y evitando así que escupiera más fuego.

Filo se acercó para rematar a la otra, mirando de reojo al caballero. Le vio cortar de nuevo el cuello a la gárgola escupe fuego, seccionándolo con una fuerza admirable para estar usando una espada a una mano. Ella sacudió la cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en su gárgola. Estaba gravemente herida, no se podía levantar, y únicamente se agitaba de manera penosa. Poniendo fin a su agonía, la atravesó la cabeza con la espada negra.

Jadeando, contempló cómo ambas se deshacían en un mar de almas como motas desvaídas, envolviéndoles y permitiéndoles absorber su fuerza. Los cuerpos no eran más que vasijas para las almas, y ellos, los que luchaban contra la posibilidad de quedarse vacíos, eran los nuevos receptores. Las almas la atravesaban, la henchían de poder, hacían que tuviera sentido cada lucha por dominarlas y poseerlas.

Filo se puso firme, mirando hacia el espectro del caballero, que se acercaba con la espada envainada. No podía negar que estaba eufórica, tanto por las almas como por la adrenalina de una lucha ganada, de un combate en el que, lejos de estorbarse, habían trabajado en equipo.

—¡Bien! Esas criaturas no tuvieron una oportunidad —exclamó, sonriendo dentro del casco y echándose la espada sobre los hombros.

El caballero Solaire pareció asentir y decir algo que no pudo entender, sonidos espectrales que parecían de otro mundo, o quizás una risa en respuesta. Luego hizo una breve inclinación a modo de despedida, y Filo observó con inquietud cómo su figura dorada empezaba a desvanecerse, hasta que de pronto, ya no estaba allí.

Se quedó un rato en el tejado, preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente, hasta que decidió que, si el propio caballero no había parecido preocupado, no tenía sentido siquiera plantearse que algo fuera mal. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía sentido preocuparse por el caballero, se dijo, encuadrando los hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el fondo del tejado, hacia la torre. Era capaz de ocuparse de sí mismo, y a ella no le incumbía su manera de aparecer y desaparecer.

Ahora tenía su meta a mano. Tenía que escalar hasta lo alto, por más escaleras oxidadas, entre muros viejos, hasta llegar a lo alto. Suspiró al encontrar la campana, y el mecanismo para hacerla sonar. Por fin lo había logrado.

Tocó la campana, que resonó a lo largo y ancho del viejo burgo, contra los muros y edificios, como un clamor de victoria. Había hecho sonar la Campana del Despertar o... bueno, al menos una de ellas.

Suspirando pesadamente, estirando los brazos y apreciando las vistas, empezó a pensar en tomarse un breve descanso en la hoguera más próxima, recuperar fuerzas, tomarse lo que quedaba de Estus, y poner las armas a punto. No sabía qué depararía el camino en adelante, pero había logrado empezar a avanzar a sangre y fuego por la mortal, decadente y sombría tierra de los antiguos dioses.

* * *

Haciendo un florido aspaviento y saltando con la espada, Filo recreó su poderoso golpe.

—¡Hice que cayera! —exclamó, corriendo y haciendo como que en un par de pasos saltaba y atacaba contra la pared desde los aires, chocando su espada contra la piedra—. ¡Entonces, el caballero de la Luz Solar saltó sobre el cuerpo que yo acababa de tirar y agonizaba, clavó su espada y mató a la bestia que escupía fuego! Yo clavé la mía en la cabeza de la otra.

Terminó de narrar Filo, mirando entre jadeos al herrero con una orgullosa sonrisa. Se recompuso, viendo la expresión atenta de Andre, que se rio hinchando el pecho, negando ligeramente, como si estuviera ante una niña emocionada. Él mismo le había pedido que explicara su triunfo, pero no había esperado tanta euforia.

—Una confrontación emocionante, parece que eres muy capaz y que ese caballero sabe lo que hace. Uno diría que incluso le admiras —aventuró el viejo herrero, mirándola con un brillo mordaz en los ojos oscuros ocultos por densas cejas blancas.

Filo se envaró, torciendo un poco la expresión y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué...? No, ¿admirarle? ¡No! Está loco, como la mayoría aquí. No, no. Es... bueno, sabe luchar, desde luego, pero eso es todo —farfulló ella apresuradamente, molesta con la silenciosa mirada de Andre, que parecía mirar a través de ella.

—Hmm —murmuró el herrero, tomando distraídamente unas piezas de armadura de entre sus objetos—. He oído sobre los Guerreros de la Luz Solar, pero no creía que en estos tiempos oscuros quedara ninguno. Deberías agradecer la ayuda y destreza de ese caballero aliado. Sobre todo si su locura no le impide serlo.

En eso Filo estaba de acuerdo. Asintió, aceptando que podía ser un beneficio en el futuro, como lo estaba siendo ya.

—Por ahora seguiré. No sé cuándo le volveré a encontrar, o si me seguirá ayudando durante el Peregrinaje —dijo ella, señalando con el dedo al herrero—. Pero no le admiro.

Andre se rio de nuevo, entregándola en un fardo enrollado una pesada masa de piezas de armadura.

—Muy bien, joven, lo dejaremos así. Ahora toma esto, por las almas que me has dado. Deberías tener más cuidado con tu equipo —añadió el herrero con cierto tono dolido por el estado de la indumentaria de Filo, lleno de abolladuras, cortes, sangre y zonas rotas.

Filo tomó aquello, una maravillosa armadura de tela rojiza y piezas metálicas broncíneas y doradas, cota de malla liviana por debajo, una hombrera como la cabeza de un león, y unos pantalones oscuros con botas de caña media. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

Cuando lo cogió, Andre la entregó también un casco de curiosa hechura, de metal dorado algo aquejado por el tiempo, pero de buena calidad. Tenía unas cuantas rejillas en lugar del visor único de las armaduras de caballeros de otros reinos, y un pequeño pico con forma de punta de flecha en lo alto.

—Esto es... —empezó a decir Filo, pero las palabras quedaron en su mente.

Demasiado. Era demasiado por las almas que le había entregado. Era para guerreros de alta cuna, no para ella. Muy buena calidad, muy buen material...

—Me la vendió un guerrero en un atuendo similar, un hombre del este. Tú tienes rasgos de esas tierras, joven, y el mismo acento. Pensé que sería la armadura más adecuada —explicó Andre con su voz profunda y monocorde—. Eso sí, agradecería que me dieras tu actual armadura para aprovecharla.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Filo tragó saliva. Un hombre del este, con un acento similar al suyo, pero ella no recordaba nada sobre su origen, solo retazos borrosos. Probablemente Andre tenía razón y provenía de una lejana tierra del este, y por eso los caballeros occidentales le resultaban tan extraños, aparte de por la maldición. Pero no podía saberlo, no podía hundirse en la nebulosa negrura de su memoria, era imposible...

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, Filo asintió, sin mirar al herrero.

—Gracias, Andre —le dijo, encaminándose a la zona superior de la hoguera para cambiarse.

Ni siquiera tenía importancia quién era o quién había sido. Lo que veía en su mente eran solo fugaces burlas a su cordura, a sus recuerdos y su humanidad. Esas luchas, luces y sombras, armas y sangre, gritos de malditos y guerreros, no tenían sentido ya. Pero su corazón ansiaba desesperadamente saber por qué la reconfortaba aquella armadura, y dónde estaría ese extraño del este. Si acaso arrojaría luz en su perdido abismo.

Hasta que llegara el momento de cruzarse con más respuestas, y decidiera si las quería o no, todo lo que tenía era una armadura, su espada y la seguridad de que solo había un camino. Hacia delante.


	6. Espectro Oscuro

En la soledad, en los rincones más oscuros, escuchando los desagradables sonidos del vacío y los Huecos que quedaban escondidos más allá de su visión, su mente se perdía en cúmulos de indolente negrura.

Filo avanzaba, escudo alzado y espada preparada para atacar, adentrándose en las zonas más profundas y oscuras del burgo. La decadencia de aquella zona la ponía sobre aviso, la recordaba su propia decadencia, la que conllevaba la Señal Oscura oculta en su pecho.

Tragó saliva, cubierta de sudor al pasar por calles con pilas de cadáveres ardiendo, enferma con el olor a carne quemada que la envolvió. Los aullidos horribles de unos canes consumidos, sin pelo, locos por la rabia, retumbaban en su cabeza. El hedor de sus tripas cuando los atravesó con su espada la dio ganas de vomitar, y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared de un viejo edificio, de entre tantos, apretados y sombríos, con la piedra llena de verdín.

Pero bajar la guardia siempre tenía consecuencias. La consecuencia inmediata en aquella ocasión fue terminar con un cuchillo rebanándola el cuello y un Hueco encapuchado encaramado a sus hombros. Ahogándose en su propia sangre y negándose al frío abrazo de la muerte, dejó caer el escudo y luchó agarrándose el corte en el cuello contra un grupo de aquellos asesinos Huecos de ojos rojos. Parecían salidos de la nada. Pero les abrió en dos, les rajó, con la mirada llena de ira, cayendo con las piernas temblorosas de espaldas, y bebiendo Estus desesperadamente.

Se quedó tumbada contra un viejo carro sobre el pavimento, recuperándose poco a poco, soportando el dolor con lágrimas en los ojos. Y fue en ese momento, cuando escuchó una voz implorando, suplicando desde una puerta trasera en un edificio cerrado.

Se encontró con otra puerta cerrada que no fue un obstáculo, y dentro, atrapado entre barriles, un joven con atuendo ligero y gesto asustado, que pasó a ser de alivio cuando le liberó. No escuchó mucho de lo que la dijo, aparte de profusos agradecimiento y su nombre, Griggs, un estudiante de Vinheim.

Le dejó marchar hacia el Santuario, si es que acaso podía llegar, y siguió por los oscuros callejones. Estaba mareada, y cada vez que tragaba notaba el corte en la garganta, sanándose lentamente. No podía seguir así.

Se tumbó en un rincón, recuperando la respiración, bebiendo lo que restaba del frasco de Estus. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el remolino de emociones que la atravesaba.

Debía tener más cuidado, estar atenta al más mínimo sonido, o pronto sería otro Hueco rondando las calles mortecinas de Lordran. Y tenía miedo, reconocía que eso la aterrorizaba. No paraba de darle vueltas, y no podía mentirse a sí misma ignorándolo.

Sus piernas no podían volver a temblar, su espada no dudó; mató a cada asesino escondido en las oscuras callejuelas, ignorando el hedor a humedad y humo de cadáveres. Cuando no quedó ninguno ante sí, y pensó que podía continuar, encontró otra prueba a su entereza. La misma que el mercader ya la avisara previamente. El demonio cabra, caído en lo más profundo del burgo, aguardando, esperando a sus presas. Y ella no iba a ser una de ellas.

Tragando saliva, Filo miró los ojos rojos en la calavera de cabra de la criatura, cómo los músculos de su pecho se tensaban al alzar dos enormes armas curvas, y sus dos canes saltaban hacia ella. Su cuerpo actuó, su mente se apartó. Solo así conseguía ignorar el dolor, ignorar el miedo, los mordiscos, los golpes, tomar una posición ventajosa y luchar hasta su último aliento por matar a aquel demonio enloquecido.

La sangre chorreaba de su nueva armadura. Suya, y de sus enemigos. Su pesada respiración y la euforia tras el combate se mezclaban con los golpes y heridas. Andre no iba a estar contento de tener que reparar la armadura, pensó, con una sonrisa torcida según recogía las enormes y pesadas llaves que colgaban del cinto del demonio. Pero por algo le había comprado el pequeño martillo de reparaciones, aguja e hilo de tripa para arreglar los desperfectos. Aún así, la armadura era de buena calidad, y aguantó casi indemne.

Ella, por otro lado, necesitaba encontrar algún sitio donde caer inconsciente. Eso, cuando lograra salir de los suburbios del burgo, y no hubiera ningún asesino a la vuelta de la esquina, preparado para cortarla el cuello. Esperaba que fuera cuanto antes.

De momento, de nuevo, un paso tras otro con un pesado sonido metálico a cota de malla, arrastrando la espada, y manteniendo el escudo a media altura en el brazo, seguramente fracturado al recibir un golpe del demonio y cubrirse. Una de tantas heridas, otra más a la que ignorar.

Una puerta gruesa, llamativa en un callejón, era la pareja a la enorme llave útil del demonio.

Y el camino que la seguía, una sucesiva decadencia, un recuerdo de lo que el mundo había sido, un lugar que se hundía más y más con cada escalón. Los Huecos desnudos y descarnados entraban en rabiosa furia al olerla, y ella los destrozaba con burdos golpes de sus cansados brazos, que se negaban a soltar las armas.

Suspirando pesadamente, Filo pensó acerca de lo poco que quería enfrentarse a un carnicero orondo con la cabeza cubierta por un saco, con un perro. Era repugnante ver aquella carne de origen dudoso, era repugnante el olor, y los gruñidos del cocinero. Y no tenía elección, aparte de luchar.

El carnicero no tenía habilidad alguna, sino fuerza bruta, la cual empleó para intentar cortarla directamente en dos con su inmenso machete. Filo no corrió tal suerte a pesar de su cansancio, aunque sí fue lanzada volando contra la mesa del carnicero. Atravesó el pecho al brutal y enorme Hueco, y cortó a su can.

Entre jadeos, se encontró con que el carnicero guardaba algo valioso, algo que Andre querría ver, y que encajaba con su descripción de un Ascua.

Brillante, cálida, mortecina, y aún así, terriblemente valiosa. Filo la cogió en su pequeño receptáculo y la guardó con cuidado, tragando saliva. Se sentía extraña sosteniendo una pieza tan antigua del mundo, de la Llama, se sentía en cierto modo indigna, por ridículo que pudiera parecer. Andre sabría qué hacer, él sería digno.

Su camino continuaba, deslizándose por sucios huecos y alcantarillados, entre aquel hedor inmundo, ratas sarnosas, Huecos gemebundos y paredes llenas de un sucio cieno que chorreaba espesamente. Su pesada respiración la delataba, sus ojos brillantes buscaban algún destino en la oscuridad, algún signo de un lugar que pudiera contener la última Campana. Aquella cloaca del reino, no era sin embargo más que el principio.

Como siempre, la cercanía de una hoguera la espoleó y guió entre los horrores que salían a su paso, entre las babas vivientes de cieno devorador, las criaturas famélicas y la oscuridad pestilente. No dudó ni tuvo opción, cuando alcanzó el cuarto con la hoguera, se dejó caer de rodillas, rellenando el Estus, y se dejó caer junto a la masa de cenizas y huesos que la alimentaba. De nuevo, no tenía claro si perdía la consciencia al cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al suelo, o dormía a la confusa manera de la maldición.

* * *

Estaba bajo las sombras del sombrío bosque, escuchando algo que se asemejaban a gemidos desesperados. Pero las criaturas no podían siquiera suplicar por su lamentable existencia, únicamente arrastrarse lejos del alcance de la cacería.

Ella caminaba bajo las frías ramas invernales, en la noche oscura, bajo los fantasmagóricos rayos de una luna impasible.

Estaban muertos, reunidos, algunos ardiendo, otros encadenados. Apenas podía respirar, se sentía enferma, su brazo temblaba, su espada estaba llena de sangre. Sus compañeros no se preocupaban, y ella no sabía si lo hacía.

Se sentía morir, apagarse, alejarse.

* * *

Filo se despertó, percibiendo que había alguien observándola. No solo eso, sino una fría sensación que lo acompañaba todo y fue capaz de sacarla de aquellos inmundos sueños.

Gruñó entre dientes, cerrando la mano en torno a la espada, y moviendo el brazo del escudo para volver a sentirlo. Dormir con armadura era incómodo, doloroso, pero eso había dejado de importar hacía tiempo.

Miró hacia la entrada al cuarto con la hoguera, quedándose paralizada y poniéndose en guardia al ver a alguien de pie allí. Mirándola.

La pesada respiración espectral la recordó a la de la aparición del caballero Solaire, pero aquel extraño no se asemejaba en nada más al alegre Guerrero de la Luz Solar.

Tenía una forma oscura y un brillante aura rojo sangre en su cuerpo cubierto por armadura, que a pesar de su negra forma distinguió su similitud a la del caballero Óscar. Una armadura de Astora, pensó Filo, recordando vagamente haberla visto en otros sitios, en hombres que se la habían ganado. Pero aquella no estaba en buen estado. Parecía cubierta por algún tipo de corrupción, y la postura del extraño no era simplemente recta y orgullosa, como la de la mayoría de caballeros, sino firme y amenazadora, como un lobo observando en la negrura.

Filo se puso en pie de un salto con el escudo alzado y la espada preparada, en posición defensiva. No necesitó más que reparar en el zweihander que el desconocido llevaba apoyado en un hombro sobre la hombrera, como si el enorme espadón no representara un peso significativo, para que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Filo con tono amenazador, con la espada dirigida hacia él.

El extraño espectro no respondió, solo realizó un suave movimiento, una reverencia, y la saludó con un gesto de decisión. Crecientemente confusa, Filo se removió, sin cambiar de posición. El espectro señaló hacia el túnel que seguía más allá de la sala, lleno de babosas, dio varios pasos hacia allá, girándose para mirar por encima del hombro, y la llamó con un parco gesto.

Era una absurdez seguir a aquel individuo, fuera quien fuera, y Filo frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que también era una absurdez quedarse en un espacio limitado como aquella estancia contra alguien con un espadón. Dio varios pasos, avanzando hacia la salida sin bajar el escudo o la espada. ¿No la había atacado mientras dormía porque le había pillado, o porque había preferido esperar?

Manteniéndose serena, vio como, quizás para darla confianza y dejarla tenerle vigilado, el espectro avanzaba delante de ella sobre el agua sucia que llegaba hasta los tobillos, mientras Filo se planteaba si seguirle o no. Mató a varias babosas de cieno para pasar, evitando que cayeran sobre ella, y siguió al espectro, guiada finalmente por la curiosidad.

La inquietó encontrarse con el cadáver de otro carnicero, con el cuello partido, como si hubiera caído de cierta altura, y el espectro lo señaló, encuadrando los hombros con una pesada respiración y un turbio sonido similar a una risa. Filo no sabía si tomarse aquello como un buen gesto, pero siguió hasta la entrada a una sala en la que el espectro se había detenido de espaldas, mirando hacia dentro.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquella sala, que identificó como una despensa llena de barriles. Solo olía a humedad, y a la persistente suciedad de las profundidades de aquel burgo sumergido. Alzó una ceja detrás del casco al ver a alguien metido en uno de los barriles, moviéndose de manera extraña, como intentando dar saltitos para ver fuera.

—¡Tú... eh! Por favor, que alguien me ayude. ¡Por favor, si no, ella me comerá! —suplicó el individuo.

"¿Ella?", se preguntó Filo, valorando si acaso el último cocinero era, de hecho, una cocinera. No pudo evitar pensar, haciendo un sonido hastiado, que la gente era terriblemente necia a la hora de evitar que les atraparan en Lordran. Solo tenían que dejar de ser tan necios, poner los ojos donde debían, y no bajar la guardia...

Filo abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo un ardiente dolor en el pecho y viendo como una enorme hoja salía, atravesándola desde la espada. Tosió sangre, con la vista borrosa, y escuchó al hombre el barril gritar a lo lejos:

—Oh...No. ¡Un Espectro Oscuro! Maldita sea...

Notaba la presencia del espectro justo detrás, y en algún lugar de su mente reconoció aquella hoja como la del zweihander que portaba. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o reaccionar, escuchó un gruñido espectral, la espada salió de su cuerpo, y recibió un corte con toda la potencia del arma desde el hombro hasta el centro del pecho. Hubiera gritado de dolor de haber podido, ahogándose en su propia sangre, pero solo pudo caer de rodillas y de cara al suelo con la mirada en blanco.

La muerte acudió de nuevo a por ella, envuelta por la fría presencia del espectro, desvaneciéndose.

* * *

Se alzó en la hoguera, abrazando una pequeña Humanidad. No se sentía mal, morir la regeneraba en cierto modo, pero había perdido toda la energía de sus almas, y estaba furiosa.

Rugió, maldiciendo, llamándose estúpida por haberle dado la espalda al peligro, por haber sido tan torpe. Ya sabía en su interior que no podía confiar en ese espectro, parecía lógico.

Se levantó, esperando verle por alguna parte, pero estaba sola. Su mirada leonina repasó cada rincón deseando que no fuera así, saliendo al túnel y adentrándose por el mismo camino. Si no lo veía, si no lo encontraba, al menos se aseguraría, y en todo caso, averiguaría si el hombre en el barril había muerto también.

Filo frunció el ceño. El espectro la había guiado hasta ese hombre antes de matarla. ¿Por qué?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la respiración agitada del individuo atrapado. Seguía allí, vivo, e intentaba volcar el barril. A Filo solo le importaba qué relación pudiera tener con el individuo que la había asesinado, así que empezó a romper barriles a golpe de espada. El hombre la miró horrorizado, pensando que le iba a cortar en pedazos.

—¡No, no...!

Filo rompió el último barril de una patada, haciéndolo caer con el hombre dentro. Le vio salir de cara al sucio suelo, como un arenque salido del barril, maniatado, y entendió por qué no había podido salir solo.

Le puso la espada apoyada contra el pecho; el hombre se detuvo y se estremeció. Era bastante joven, vestía harapos, una capucha y tenía barba y cabellos castaños. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban con temor, incapaz de verla el rostro por el casco.

—Ese espectro me trajo hasta ti, y luego me atravesó. He tenido que reparar mi armadura nueva, perder mis almas, mi humanidad, y morir por esto. Dime rápido quien eres o te mato una y otra vez, hasta que seas un Hueco —advirtió Filo con un tono bajo y peligroso de certera amenaza.

—No, por favor —pidió el hombre, mirándola con horror ante aquellas palabras, apresurándose a contentar su petición—. Me llamo Laurentius, del Gran Pantano. Soy un piromántico, no sé quién era ese Espectro Oscuro, lo juro. Yo... Solo estoy intentando alcanzar las profundidades de la Ciudad Infestada, pero creo que será mejor volver a la superficie. Por favor, digo la verdad. Te lo suplico, libérame. Estaré en deuda contigo, y no me interpondré en tu camino. Nunca.

Filo frunció el ceño. Había oído hablar de los necios y salvajes adoradores de la Llama de aquel lejano y antiguo pantano, pero no recordaba haberlo pisado, ni haber conocido a uno personalmente. No parecía buena idea dejar libre a alguien con capacidad de incendiar lo que le rodeaba, o incendiarla a ella. Estaba harta de que la prendieran fuego, sinceramente.

—¿Cómo sé que no usarás esa piromancia contra mí? No tengo ganas de perder más el tiempo.

—Lo he jurado, te doy mi palabra. No sé qué más decir, no soy un asesino o un guerrero, solo me interesa el conocimiento de la piromancia —pidió el hombre, desesperado.

—La presencia de ese espectro sigue sin tener ninguna explicación —insistió Filo entre dientes.

—Los Espectros Oscuros invaden y roban la Humanidad de otros, los he visto a veces, pero yo prefiero esconderme hasta que se marchan. Solo quiero seguir mi camino. Tienes que creerme.

Con un frustrado suspiro, Filo usó la espada para cortar las ataduras de Laurentius, reconociendo las quejas de un erudito asustado del mismo modo que en Griggs, el hechicero. No le gustaban demasiado, pero era incapaz de asustarlos más de lo necesario. De hecho Laurentius se levantó, se frotó las muñecas dolorido, y la hizo un gesto de apaciguamiento, mostrando las palmas de las manos.

—Ahora vete —dijo Filo, señalando hacia la salida.

El hombre, sin embargo, dudó.

—Puedo reparar mi deuda contigo enseñándote sobre la piromancia, si así lo deseas —ofreció.

La verdad es que Filo jamás habría esperado ponerse a aprender a manejar fuego, de entre todas las cosas posibles. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—No eres el primero que tiene una deuda conmigo, ¿sabes? Los ineptos tenéis una manía sorprendente de meteros en situaciones peligrosas y esperar a que yo pase y acceda a liberaros —sentenció Filo, viendo como Laurentius miraba al suelo compungido, sin saber si ofenderse realmente—. No creo que pueda siquiera aprender piromancia, y ahora estoy... ocupada descendiendo, buscando esa maldita Campana.

Laurentius asintió, con un brillo de interés brillando en los ojos.

—Dicen que la Campana está al borde del antiguo reino perdido de las brujas. Ah... ojalá contemplarlo con mis propios ojos. Pero la Ciudad Infestada, más allá de estas Profundidades, sería mi final. Y ni siquiera podría entrar, pues está sellado —divagó Laurentius tristemente.

Agradeciendo aquella información gratuita más que la promesa de usar el fuego, Filo apoyó la espada sobre el hombro.

—¿No se puede acceder? —inquirió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No —negó Laurentius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, deberías tener cuidado con la bestia gigante que ronda atrapada en una oscura cámara. Escuché sus rugidos. De entre todos los horrores que encontrarás aquí, es el peor.

Encontrarse bestias no era nada nuevo, y además, dio a Filo la vaga idea de que, como las demás, podría estar guardando algo. Quizás una entrada alternativa a esa Ciudad Infestada, más profunda aún que las profundidades del burgo.

—Y esos espectros no lo pondrán fácil si me vuelven a encontrar... —murmuró Filo, negando ligeramente. No quería volver a encontrarse con uno en el momento menos indicado—. No sé cómo evitarlos. ¿Por qué a ti no te atacó?

Laurentius se rascó la barba, incómodo.

—Tomó tu Humanidad, y se fue a su mundo. Ya obtuvo lo que había venido a buscar, supongo...

Filo no tenía duda de que eran una molestia, si acaso todos seguían la dinámica de aquel, pero estaría preparada.

—Son como hienas —gruñó entre dientes.

—Este sitio es peligroso —murmuró el piromántico, sombrío, sacudido por un escalofrío. Después de mirarla tristemente, pareció recordar algo—. Vi a un extraño caballero abriéndose camino antes de ser capturado. Espero que no se haya encontrado con algún Espectro Oscuro, o con la bestia. Era un tipo agradable. Bastante peculiar.

Llevada por la curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo a pesar de lo extraño que pudiera sonar, Filo no pudo contener la pregunta que escapó de sus labios.

—¿Ese caballero, lleva un sol en el pecho?

El piromántico, que había estado ensimismado mientras hablaba, la miró alzando las cejas.

—Sí, de hecho sí —respondió.

Filo gruñó pesadamente. No quería ni plantearse qué sentido tenía que Solaire estuviera buscando su sol en aquel lugar, pero la idea de que fuera por delante y pudiera haberse enfrentado ya con algún Espectro Oscuro o aquella misteriosa bestia, la irritaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Se dijo que era simplemente por lo absurdo de perder un aliado capaz haciendo cosas absurdas y temerarias, pero de todos modos, no estaba contenta con esa somera preocupación.

Miró al piromántico.

—Voy a por esa bestia. Y a por esos espectros, si es que vuelven a aparecer. Tú, márchate —siseó entre dientes, a lo que Laurentius salió disparado por el camino de salida sin decir nada más.

Filo dirigió sus pasos hacia la zona más infecta, peligrosa y oscuras de las Profundidades, esperando poder vengarse de aquel espectro, o de otro similar, y si era posible, entre las demás cosas, averiguar qué demonios hacía el caballero en un sitio como aquel. Esperando, irritada, que no acabara convirtiéndose en un Hueco por su necedad, siendo la única ayuda real que podía esperar a la hora de enfrentar al peligro de aquella tierra, por muy raro y loco que fuera.

Al final, el tal Laurentius la había arrojado luz e información, si es que no mentía, pero dudaba que el erudito lo hiciera.

Agarró el cristal de saponita, apretando los dientes. 

No podía ser una coincidencia que el caballero del sol estuviera por aquella zona.


	7. Espinas y huesos

Tal y como había estado ansiado en lo profundo de su dolido orgullo, Filo volvió a encontrarse con la siniestra presencia de un Espectro Oscuro en aquel inmundo lugar. Pero aquel, a diferencia del anterior, no dio muestra alguna de pretender engañarla, distraerla o hacerla darse la vuelta para atacarla por la espalda. Simplemente atacó.

El atacante era extraño, con una armadura oscura llena de pinchos retorcidos y herrumbrosos por todas partes, incluso por el pequeño escudo redondo y la espada a una mano. Tenía una manera de atacar violenta y totalmente brutal, algo que la refrenó; el espectro jadeaba de aquella manera fantasmal y etérea, envuelto por un aura oscura y roja como la sangre, ansioso por atravesarla, rajarla, desangrarla cuanto antes. Se lanzaba para pincharla con su armadura, empujaba con el escudo y pretendía golpearla con el arma como un erizo enloquecido.

Filo recibió varios cortes, pero mantuvo su terreno incluso a pesar de la desgraciada intervención de unas ratas sarnosas. Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que su atacante, aparte de violento, también era dado a usar el terreno contra ella. Lo malo es que lo descubrió cuanto estaba cayendo por un agujero, gritando, y dando con los huesos en el suelo encharcado de un nivel inferior.

—¡No, no! —chilló, envuelta en una nube pestilente, confusa y dolorida cuando el espectro oscuro invasor se lanzó por el agujero para aplastarla.

Rodando sobre sí misma y tosiendo, notando cómo su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir unas dolorosas contracciones, hasta el punto de casi paralizarla. Escuchaba las púas del atacante con cada movimiento, y un croar extraño, un gorgoteo. Entonces vio dos orbes, como dos ojos enormes mirándola en la oscuridad del laberíntico alcantarillado. Casi incapaz de respirar, sin saber qué era aquel humo que la rodeaba, qué eran aquellos ojos, y dónde estaba exactamente el atacante, empezó a blandir la espada ciegamente.

Gritó, siendo cada movimiento una tortura, y escuchó a una criatura chillar. El espectro esquivó los ataques y la clavó la espada en el hombro. Filo chilló entre dientes, intentando recuperar la estabilidad y arrastrarse fuera de las nubes de polvo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, chapoteando sobre el agua sucia, cegada y dolorida.

Sangrando, subió unas escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, notando cómo la lejanía apartaba la cercana muerte que acarrearía la ponzoñosa parálisis, sino algo peor. De nuevo un tajo en una pierna. Se lanzó hacia delante, tambaleándose, corriendo, cojeando, notando la presencia del espectro justo detrás, e incapaz de orientarse. Simplemente corría para obtener algún tipo de ventaja y recuperar la movilidad, para ver bien, y no darle al asesino lo que quería.

Se detuvo en cierto punto, jadeando, viendo entre los huecos del casco la tenue luz de un punto abierto en las paredes de las Profundidades, en la roca. Gracias a ello pudo atisbar la figura alta y siniestra de un canalizador a pocos metros, rodeado de ratas. Tragando saliva, se apresuró, sin saber qué hacer, rodeada y perseguida por ratas, criaturas que escupían nubes malditas, y un Espectro Oscuro.

Si las cosas iban mal, estaban destinadas a ir peor, pensó Filo con acritud, matando a varias ratas entre aullidos desafiantes, y enfrentándose al canalizador. Pero no hubo tiempo para eso, pues el espectro se lanzó hacia ella para atravesarla de una vez por todas.

—¡Dejadme un momento de paz! —chilló Filo, enzarzada con ambos enemigos, que todo lo que parecían tener en mente era matarla a ella.

El Espectro Oscuro de la armadura de pinchos cargó contra ella con el pequeño escudo redondo por delante, y el canalizador la disparó un proyectil de fría magia; Filo se cubrió al borde de aquel amplio balcón de piedra con vistas a una inmensa caverna encharcada, de aquel lugar al que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado en mitad de la desesperada carrera, y cayó al vacío agarrando un brazo al espectro. Se pinchó, pero le arrastró en su caída.

Intentando aferrarse a algo, aterida por el terror, cayó, y cayó, hasta que dio con los huesos en el suelo encharcado, muchos metros por debajo, rompiéndose costillas y dañándose órganos. No podía respirar, boqueaba desesperada, muerta de dolor. El espectro murió, estirándose agónicamente a un par de pasos mientras su etérea forma desaparecía. Filo solo quería tomar aire y que no ardiera en su pecho, retorciéndose, negándose a morir.

Suplicó que no al frío de la muerte. Se aferró al frasco de Estus de Óscar de Astora, con una mano que apenas sentía, lo vertió a través de las rejas del casco, ahogándose con el ardiente y revigorizante líquido.

La vida, la calidez, contra la muerte, disputándosela. Y ella tercamente negándose a perder, a morir de nuevo, a dejar que la Señal Oscura se la llevara a alimentar la hoguera como inútil ceniza.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no sabía si eran de dolor o de rabia. Se levantó como un muerto, se tambaleó como un moribundo, y renqueó con la visión nublada hacia el refugio de un pasaje oscuro y unas escaleras. Estiró la mano, se dejó caer de rodillas. Algo brillaba bajo ella, algo cálido de una extraña manera, no como el Estus, sino más intangible.

—No voy a morir —susurró entre dientes, apenas un seco y último deseo. Más bien, una orden.

Se dejó caer sobre el haz brillante, dorado, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo destrozado dentro de la armadura. El Estus la sanaba, pero no lo suficiente para poder soportarlo. Luchó por respirar, casi escupiendo, siseando, haciendo las manos cerrarse en puños. Cerró los ojos. No iba a morir. 

* * *

Se giraron a mirarla. Los mercenarios, los que la habían acompañado durante años, sus compañeros, la miraban como estatuas malditas en la oscuridad. Solo que ella era la maldita.

En la noche supo que su vida era ahora la no muerte que temía, despreciaba, que perseguía y aniquilaba. No la iban a aniquilar, pero no sabía por qué. Los nobles la entregarían, como la habían entregado los mercenarios, y ella estaba demasiado asustada para entender por qué tenía que soportar aquella maldición, aquel dolor, si había hecho todo lo posible por exterminarla.

No quería olvidarlo todo, no quería perderlo todo, ni ir al norte a pudrirse. Sabía que no era débil, pero se sentía enferma y acongojada, marcada. ¿Por qué ella, por qué?, se preguntaba con acidez. No había sido ácida, pero solo quedaba eso en su interior.

* * *

Filo se sentía atrapada, incapaz de respirar como lo necesitaba. Estaba tumbada, no boca abajo como había caído, sino boca arriba, y sin el casco, para no asfixiarse. Pero no era eso lo que la constreñía, sino una de las correas del pecho, enredada o mal colocada. Abrió los ojos como platos, jadeando, mareada y cegada por algo que tenía enfrente.

Agarrándose el pecho, intentó quitarse la correa, pero no lo consiguió. Solo pudo tironear dos veces, presa del pánico al notar unos fuertes pinchazos en la caja torácica por el movimiento.

Escuchó un sonido metálico, pero no parecía de aquel mundo. Y unos pasos, como un eco. Alguien estaba allí, a su lado, y su leve brillo la recordó al de la señal en el suelo sobre la que se había dejado caer en sus últimos momentos consciente. Filo frunció el ceño, a pesar de estar en su estado, cubierta de sudor y dolorida hasta el extremo, como un animalillo aplastado por una rueda.

El pánico se apoderó de ella al recordar a los Espectros Oscuros, y se revolvió desenfrenadamente a pesar del dolor que la provocó cuando notó una mano detrás de ella, apoyándose en la base de su cuello.

No, no iba a morir. Su respiración agitada fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Parpadeó para terminar de ver lo que la rodeaba, intentando girarse, y la figura volvió a situarse a su lado, de modo que pudo verle. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero lo intentó para vislumbrarle, al menos la cabeza.

Reconoció a través de las nieblas de su asustada mente al caballero Solaire, que hincó la rodilla a su lado y la observó en silencio con la cabeza ladeada. Regulando forzosamente su respiración, Filo se preguntó si la había quitado el casco y dado la vuelta, frustrada y avergonzada por su lamentable situación.

Le había encontrado, por lo que Laurentius no mentía, el caballero estaba en las Profundidades.

Filo se puso en tensión cuando el caballero estiró la mano hacia su costado, donde tenía la correa enredada. Su respiración se agitó de nuevo, con lo que el caballero se detuvo, aguardando hasta que ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, y esperó el dolor al mero contacto.

Pero no sucedió. Sí dolió, pero fue leve, el caballero tuvo cuidado, y ella pudo empezar a respirar mejor, incapaz de terminar de acostumbrarse al tacto de un espectro.

Filo volvió a verle moverse detrás, y volver a intentar ponerle una mano detrás del cuello, entendió que para ayudar a que levantara la cabeza. Ella lo permitió, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de dolor, y notando otra mano en su espalda, para terminar de incorporarla. Quería decirle que no podía levantarse, soltando un gemido seco, pero no parecía ser esa su intención.

El caballero se sentó detrás de ella, contra la pared, y se colocó de tal modo que Filo pudiera apoyarse contra él, y así respirar, sin tener la cabeza sobre la piedra húmeda y fría.

No podía negarlo. Filo estaba, a pesar de todo, incómoda. No era una incomodidad física, de eso se encargaban sus heridas, sanando aún lentamente, sino algo interior. No estaba cómoda en lo absoluto con el contacto físico, pero era absurdo pensar que podía hacer algo al respecto.

¿No tenía prisa? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía estar siendo un espectro aquel caballero?

Debieron pasar horas, y ninguno se movió. Él no podía hablar, por su forma de espectro, y ella tampoco lo deseaba, pero cuando se acostumbró a aquella posición, pensó seria y redundantemente si acaso el caballero no tenía que estar invirtiendo aquel tiempo en ayudar a otra gente, o seguir su camino. Lo único bueno que tenía aquella postura para ambos, es que no la vería la cara.

No fue hasta que Filo notó que podía moverse en el sitio sin morirse de dolor, que se separó un poco de él y empezó a intentar levantarse; el caballero levantó la cabeza protegida por el casco, que había estado apoyando contra la pared.

Filo se giró, observándole estirarse. Alzó una ceja, pasando de estar extrañamente vacía por haberse movido, a sorprendida por darse cuenta de que el jovial caballero se había quedado dormido. Siendo un espectro. Y no parecía en absoluto preocupado al respecto.

Se ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse, poniéndose él mismo en pie, y ella, por supuesto, estaba preparada para rehusar. Pero no lo hizo. Con la mandíbula tensa, asintió y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie; el caballero dejó que pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros, rodeándola con cuidado de no presionar su dolorido torso.

Filo intentó pensar en lo que fuera, menos en lo ridículamente incómoda que resultaba de nuevo la situación. La recordaba una perdida camaradería y una humanidad que ya no eran para ella. Era agradable, y no podía acostumbrarse a lo agradable, la hacía sentir un dolor más profundo que cualquier otro físico.

El caballero hizo un sonido espectral diferente a la continua y profunda respiración a la que Filo ya se había acostumbrado, y ella le miró de medio lado, tragando saliva, después de dar un par de pasos apoyada en él.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Filo. Tiró vagamente de él hacia el camino de bajada, el mismo por el que había llegado al caer, pero él no dio un paso—. Déjame andar, te he invocado, pues ayúdame...

Su voz sonaba indignantemente pastosa y débil, y podía ver los ojos del caballero a través del halo dorado y los huecos del casco, mirándola fijamente. No sabía si la estaría juzgando por su debilidad, pero ella tenía en mente seguir y encontrar un camino para descender a aquella Ciudad Infestada.

La ponía nerviosa que no pudiera hablar, y estaba enfadada consigo misma por no poder recuperarse y seguir por sí misma, así que gruñó, agarrándose las costillas con la mano con la que no estaba sujeta a él, y tiró de nuevo hacia delante.

Le miró enfurecida. Estaba cubierta de sudor y le temblaban ligeramente las piernas, pero eso no servían como síntomas de permitirse más descanso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, caballero? Quiero continuar, deja de estar aquí quieto como un pelele y déjame moverme, si te quieres marchar, seguro que tienes una manera para hacerlo, pero déjame... ¿Qué...? ¡Oh, no, NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA, TE VOY A MATAR!

Filo chilló, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando, con confianza, el caballero Solaire se agachó y la agarro, cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella, roja de ira y vergüenza, pataleaba como podía insultándole de una manera muy poco delicada y extremadamente ruidosa. Se la llevó en dirección contraria a la que ella quería, dejando atrás el casco y las armas de Filo, así como su escudo, pero portando su espada a una mano guardada al cinto, y sin encontrar dificultad en cargar su peso.

Ella estaba demasiado enfadada e indignada como para pensar en sus cosas, tanto, que cuando la estaba llevando escaleras arriba de camino a la hoguera, después de haber maldecido a toda su ascendencia, a su persona, y haberle prometido venganza por tal acto, le golpeó en el casco, un puñetazo directo, haciendo que el caballero se detuviera con un sonido apagado. No sería ni el equivalente a un gruñido espectral, pero ella se quedó en silencio, probablemente un poco arrepentida, apartando la mirada y estándose quieta por primera vez.

Haciendo pucheros y cruzada de brazos mientras dejaba que continuara y la dejara donde quisiera que se hubiera propuesto, Filo seguía pensando que no era nadie para llevarla de aquella manera. Ni siquiera pretendía agarrarse a su cuello para hacer más fácil el hecho de que la cargara. No, de ninguna manera.

Llegaron a la hoguera.

Solaire la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, aunque ella se apartó bruscamente; el caballero se marchó, dejándola sola. Filo se quedó mirando fijamente la hoguera, tenue y extremadamente apagada, pero cálida. No quería dormirse de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansada, y la hoguera prometía una regeneración que el Estus no podía conceder.

Dio un respingo al escuchar al caballero de vuelta, con sus cosas, y le vio sentarse al otro lado de la hoguera. Viendo que la iba a dejar espacio, y solo iba a quedarse sentado en silencio, Filo se tumbó sobre un lado sin cerrar los ojos.

A través de las ascuas de la hoguera, le miraba. Le vigilaba. Su respiración espectral le recordaba a la del invasor, y eso la inquietaba lo suficiente como para no poder terminar de cerrar los ojos. No quería despertarse con una espada atravesándola el pecho. Pero el caballero de la Luz Solar no haría eso, se dijo, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Se empeñaba en ayudar, incluso cuando ella se negaba.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que llevaba un rato con ellos cerrados. No podía confiar en nadie. El caballero Solaire seguía con las piernas cruzadas, al otro lado de la hoguera. ¿Cómo iba a plantearse siquiera confiar en gente a la que no veía el rostro?

Cerró los ojos. Todos sin rostro, todos malditos, y ella estaba confusa y cansada, ocultándolo detrás de una fachada de ira.


	8. Saponita

Se despertó, notando el recuerdo de un vago dolor. No estaba descansada, pero su cuerpo se había recuperado. Pronto recordó que no estaba sola.

Alzó la mirada hacia el caballero de la Luz Solar, apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, aparentemente, observándola. Le recordó de nuevo a la situación con el Espectro Oscuro en aquella misma sala, pero la diferencia, como siempre, era abrumadoramente evidente.

El caballero Solaire se apartó de la pared y la saludó con la mano alegremente, sin estar aparentemente molesto por haber tenido que esperar sin hacer nada mientras ella se recuperaba. Filo dudaba que muchas cosas le pudieran llegar a molestar, y según se ponía en pie, tomando sus cosas y acomodándose al peso de su escudo y su espada, ambos a su lado mientras dormía, recordó haber dado un puñetazo en el casco al caballero. Hizo una mueca. No podía haberle hecho daño, pero aún así, seguía sin sentirse orgullosa de ello.

Suspirando, y agradecida por la estabilidad de su cuerpo, Filo se puso el casco y señaló con la punta de la espada hacia la salida. El caballero también había cogido su escudo, y desenvainó la espada, asintiendo. Parecía ansioso por salir a enfrentarse a sus enemigos, y ella se sentía igual, en parte también para olvidar lo ocurrido antes de caer dormida.

Poniéndose en camino, ambos alerta, Filo miró de reojo al caballero. Podría decir que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de espectro tras ser invocado, a la extraña respiración, el fulgor que le rodeaba, a la imposibilidad de comunicarse con palabras. Se preguntó si era tan paciente y cálido con todo el mundo, y si era así, cómo lograba no perder esa actitud en una tierra malsana y decadente como aquella, cómo su locura de buscar un sol, no le impedía detenerse y ayudar.

Respirando profundamente, Filo agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. A veces no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su camino la llevó de nuevo hacia la caverna encharcada, y solo se toparon con algunas ratas a las que dieron muerte rápidamente. Pero estando de pie allí, donde había ido a dar al caer y romperse los huesos, Filo se detuvo, mirando hacia el fondo, escuchando lo que parecía un lejano gruñido. El Guerrero de la Luz Solar estaba a su lado, con el escudo firmemente agarrado y la espada preparada, la vista fija en el punto del que llegaba el vago sonido.

Pronto, unas pisadas hicieron temblar toda la caverna, y una pequeña cabeza de reptil se asomó más allá de la pequeña cascada al fondo. Filo alzó las cejas, viendo como aquello husmeaba, ni por asomo tan grande como para tenerle pavor ciego, o al menos, eso pensó hasta que el cuerpo de la criatura lo siguió. Casi se cayó hacia atrás al ver ante sus desorbitados ojos cómo una bestia titánica se alzaba, dejando la pequeña cabeza en ridículo e incongruentemente desproporcionada con el resto del corpachón.

La bestia tenía unas enormes fauces verticales llenas de filas y más filas de dientes, seguidas de un cuerpo de reptil con cuatro patas que difícilmente movían su peso mientras mantenía la parte con las fauces y la cabecita alzadas, y cuatro alas de membrana que aleteaban inútilmente. La forma de la aberración era repugnante y monstruosa, la hizo preguntarse con más fuerza que nunca qué pasaba en aquella tierra, qué podía crear algo tan horroroso y grotesco.

Salió de su estupor por su propio bien al ver cómo la monstruosidad cargaba hacia ellos, y el caballero hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria, para dividir la atención de la criatura. Lo único que Filo tenía claro era que no quería estar bajo ningún concepto en la parte delantera, al alcance de las fauces.

No fue una lucha sencilla. La bestia se giraba, daba coletazos, saltaba por los aires impulsándose con las alas, escupía un líquido pestilente y espeso, y por mucho que ella y Solaire atacaban, no parecían hacer mella en la escamosa bestia. Los rayos del caballero zumbaban, despellejando su piel, pero la monstruosidad seguía cargando y atacando enfurecida. Filo perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces hendió la espada en el vientre y las patas del ser, pero no cejó en su empeño.

Contuvo la respiración al ver que la monstruosidad, gruñendo horriblemente, derribaba de un zarpazo al caballero Solaire, lanzándolo contra un pilar. Acto seguido, con el caballero todavía en el suelo, se lanzó sobre él con la enorme boca llena de colmillos gigantes, haciendo temblar la caverna entera. Paralizada durante unos segundos, Filo vio cómo al alzar las fauces del suelo, la figura espectral del caballero, tendido en el suelo, arqueada la espalda con las extremidades en tensión, y se deshacía con un lejano sonido fantasmal.

El recuerdo del Espectro Oscuro muriendo regresó a su mente, del dolor. A pesar de ser espectros, sentían dolor, y en aquel momento, Filo pudo notar cómo esa agonía era tan real como la suya al morir físicamente. La enfureció ciegamente, la hizo perder toda intención de tener cuidado. Salió corriendo con un aullido desafiante hacia la bestia, hacia la parte delantera, clavándole la espada en una pata, y atrayéndola para que volviera a bajar las fauces.

La monstruosidad rugió y lanzó las fauces como un cepo sobre ella, pero Filo rodó fuera de su alcance justo a tiempo. Afianzó los pies en el suelo y giró, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cabeza de lagarto, ahora a su alcance. Con un gruñido, hundió la espada en ella, atravesándola, y la bestia se retorció entera con un agónico sonido, haciendo temblar la cueva. Filo liberó su espada y se cubrió, observando a su enemigo con las piernas temblando.

La criatura murió, cayendo en un mar de almas sin dueño, volando hacia ella como pequeñas motas de luz. Algo cayó con un sonido metálico desde el lugar donde había estado el vientre de la bestia. Una pequeña llave sucia y putrefacta que se hundió en un charco; Filo, recuperando el aliento, se aproximó, notando el fortalecimiento de las almas que atravesaban su cuerpo.

La llave. Una llave para poder continuar, una llave custodiada y devorada por una bestia deforme. ¿Quién iba a buscar la llave dentro de la criatura cuando lo que querrían los peregrinos y viajeros sería alejarse de ella? Filo había supuesto que la bestia custodiaría un camino oculto, y había valorado lejanamente la posibilidad de una llave, pero no de aquel modo.

Negando ligeramente, Filo comenzó a desandar camino para salir de la cueva, pensando, sin poder evitarlo, en el caballero caído durante la lucha. Tragó saliva, dividida entre ser dura y pasar aquello como un fallo debido a la ineptitud del jovial hombre, o ser realista y aceptar que él había tomado la parte delantera de la bestia para distraerla y había sufrido las consecuencias. ¿Ser dura para qué?

Se situó justo donde había encontrado la señal del caballero, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para contenerse y no dar un paso más. Tenía la saponita en las manos, aquella piedra que ella creía simple cuarzo.

Después de todo, de haberle jurado que le mataría, avergonzada por cómo la había llevado por no poder andar por sí sola, ni siquiera interiormente podía fingir que le deseaba ningún mal. La irritaba, pero porque la dolía que tuvieran que ayudarla. Y él mismo había dicho que todos necesitaban ayuda en algunos momentos, otra verdad que no había querido aceptar.

Recordando cuando el caballero la enseñó las runas para invocación, Filo empezó a inscribir el suelo con la saponita, viendo cómo las letras empezaban a brillar. Si el caballero Solaire necesitaba ayuda, después de todo, iba a ofrecérsela.

Aguardó.

Se sentó y esperó, hasta que, en cierto momento, su vista se nubló, y su cuerpo empezó a experimentar una sensación desconocida. No podía ver nada, y sabía que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, sino siendo arrastrada de alguna manera ajena a su conocimiento. 

Al fin recuperó la vista, poniéndose en pie entre un pálido fulgor. Estaba en el mismo sitio exacto en el que había puesto la señal, mirando confusa a un no muerto desconocido delante de ella. Tenía apariencia de peregrino, con unos filos dobles, capucha, y rostro moreno, con los ojos negros clavados en ella.

Filo frunció el ceño. No veía al caballero Solaire por ninguna parte.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó al extraño, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, solo un murmullo espectral.

Por supuesto. No podía comunicarse hablando.

El extraño la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras ella se miraba a sí misma, el aura blanquecina que la cubría, preguntándose por qué se diferenciaba de la del Guerrero de la Luz Solar o el Espectro Oscuro.

—Vamos a por la bestia que aguarda en la cueva —indicó el extraño, señalando el camino de bajada—. Ya me ha matado dos veces, y necesito ayuda, espectro.

Indignada por el tono autoritario del individuo, Filo alzó una ceja dentro del casco y pensó que podía dar gracias de que no pudiera hablar, porque si no ya estaría maldiciendo a ese mequetrefe por darla órdenes. De hecho, pensó en no dar un solo paso y volver, pero desconocía cómo hacerlo. La única manera que sabía, por el caballero Solaire, era completar su tarea de ayudar, y eso no la ponía de mejor humor.

Suspirando pesadamente, siguió al harapiento no muerto y se encontró con que, para él, la bestia boquiabierta seguía viva. Filo intentó entender cómo, recordando por las palabras del caballero Solaire que el tiempo no fluía igual en Lordran. Eso podía explicar aquel evento tan peculiar, pero no la distrajo de usar sus conocimientos de la bestia para volver a ayudar a derrotarla, y sacar del paso a su invocador. No podía decir que fue fácil, estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por la criatura, y el invocador también, pero consiguió volver a distraer a la bestia para alcanzar la pequeña cabeza y atravesarla.

El invocador estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la lluvia de almas y alegrándose por la victoria para agradecérselo, así que Filo se empezó a marchar, deshaciéndose mientras una parte de las almas fluía hacia ella, regresando a su mundo. Le pareció un ingrato, aparte de un luchador pésimo, pero por lo menos sacó cierto beneficio de aquello.

Dubitativa, volvió a poner la señal en el suelo. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero...

Después de ser invocada más de quince veces por diferentes personas con todo tipo de armaduras y apariencias, ganando algunas veces y siendo derrotada otras, aprendió que siendo un espectro también sentía dolor, y morir era una experiencia igual de horrible, como había sospechado.

No encontraba las experiencias como pérdidas de tiempo, pues aumentaba su Humanidad, aumentaban sus almas, se sentía más fuerte, y valía la pena incluso si moría, pues no tenía impacto en su cuerpo, sino en su forma espectral. Eso la hizo dejar de preocuparse por la integridad física del caballero Solaire, pero seguía queriendo poner la señal para ayudarle.

De nuevo, al ser invocada, se preparó para recibir a un desconocido sin nombre. Pero aquella vez, su insistencia tuvo el efecto esperado, y al alzarse se encontró de frente al alegre caballero de la Luz Solar. Tenía la espada en la mano, y el escudo preparado, observándola tomar forma de espectro níveo, y la saludó como solía hacer.

No sabía si era por haber conseguido lo que se proponía, pero Filo se alegró interiormente de estar por fin allí.

—¡Oh, hola! No esperaba ver tu señal —saludó el caballero. Su postura se volvió ligeramente menos firme, como si estuviera pensando en algo poco agradable—. Lamento profundamente haber caído contra la bestia. Aquí el menor error se paga duramente. Y también haberte llevado contra tu voluntad, pero junto a la hoguera te recuperarías más rápido.

Filo miró hacia un lado, removiéndose con cierta incomodidad. Se había acostumbrado al silencio, y no a la voz enlatada dentro del casco del caballero, por lo que era más difícil afrontar sus siempre contrastados encuentros. Seguía resultándole extraña la manera de ser de aquel hombre. Después de todo, le había insultado y amenazado, y no parecía guardarla ningún rencor por ello, centrado en sus propios errores. 

Filo asintió, finalmente, como gesto de aceptación. Cuando Solaire se encaminó hacia la zona de la bestia, ella le siguió, confiada en que sabía lo suficiente como para ayudarle.

De nuevo entraron, avistando a la criatura, y dividieron sus caminos para atacarla desde cada lado. Cuando vio al caballero moverse, lanzando rayos, pasando bajo las patas, esquivando golpes y hendiendo la espada, Filo olvidó como una reprimenda a sí misma cualquier pensamiento de que fuera inepto. No podía pensar eso, menos aún si recordaba cómo lucharon juntos contra las gárgolas. Y por si fuera poco, la demostró que él también había aprendido cual era el punto débil de la bestia.

Después de un rato hiriéndola y engañándola, la bestia bajó la cabeza dando un mordisco al suelo que tanto Filo como Solaire esquivaron. Los dos se pusieron firmes y corrieron hacia la cabeza, saltaron y clavaron las espadas en la bestia, matándola entre los dos.

Jadeando a la pesada manera de los espectros, Filo miró hacia el caballero mientras las almas le rodeaban. Él también jadeaba, estirándose después de la batalla, pero se giró hacia ella antes de que se empezara a desvanecer, y la dedicó una reverencia con la cabeza.

—¡Te lo agradezco, Filo! Ten cuidado en tu camino hacia la Ciudad Infestada.

Sus palabras se difuminaron según ella era arrastrada de vuelta a su mundo, pero las entendió. Había completado su misión de reparar el favor que debía al caballero, al menos en cierto modo.

Cuando volvió a tomar forma física en su mundo, se alejó finalmente de aquel lugar. La Ciudad Infestada. Su camino seguiría por aquel lugar de nombre agorero, más profundo que las Profundidades, más podrido que las cloacas.

Esperaba poder ver allí al caballero Solaire, o por lo menos, saber que estaría por aquella zona. Andre tenía razón, debía apreciar como era debido el tener un aliado. Sobre todo si ese aliado era inmune a su acidez.


	9. Podredumbre

Los portones hacia la Ciudad Infestada guardaban un lugar que Filo hubiera preferido no conocer jamás. 

Antes de descender, se encontró con un mercader de peculiar armadura broncínea, que pareció encontrar cuanto menos interesante que fuera a descender a un lugar como el que la aguardaba.

La Oscuridad era más densa. Para su sorpresa, más profundo, seguía habiendo estructuras creadas por el hombre, si bien por aquellos hombres más olvidados, deformes y afligidos de todos cuantos pudieran quedar. La Ciudad Infestada era una pústula pegada a las bases de la ciudad, sujetándose sobre estructuras de temblorosa madera carcomida a cientos de metros del fondo, del que ascendía un inmundo hedor. Allí todo era malsano, todo era venenoso, y la muerte aguardaba tras cada esquina.

Filo cayó empujada al vacío, acabando sobre plataformas más bajas, se intoxicó, se envenenó, y se aferró a la vida encontrándose más enferma y débil que jamás en su vida mientras mataba seres espantosamente deformes que ascendían o descendían a por ella. Solo su Estus la salvó de conseguir finalmente atravesar aquel lugar hasta que alcanzó una hoguera, mirando con cansancio y anhelo hacia arriba, hacia el lejano cielo y las ramas del árbol a cientos de metros sobre ella.

Suspiró, cada vez más enferma con el aire que respiraba, y los dardos de los infelices seres delgados que disparaban con cervatanas a sus presas. No sabía cómo iba a encontrar su camino, pero estando quieta estaba segura de que no. Y por lo que parecía, no iba a contar con ninguna ayuda por el momento.

Siguió su penoso descenso, muriendo de maneras muy desagradables, y agradeciendo el haberse detenido a fortalecerse y aumentar su Humanidad antes de descender por aquel infecto lugar.

Y, cuando al fin tocó fondo, hundida en un barro venenoso infestado de bichos purulentos, su avance solo se complicó más. ¿Qué era aquello, sino la más podrida cloaca del mundo? Era lamentable, asqueroso, grotesco, y quería salir de allí cuanto antes, encontrar la campana y hacerla sonar desde aquel inmundo agujero. 

Otra hoguera en su camino la alivió, como una cálida señal de que no todo el decadente mundo era infecto.

Miraba tristemente las llamas.

Poco la asustaría ya. Ni siquiera la aparición de una loca en forma de Espectro Oscuro, prácticamente desnuda, con un saco en la cabeza y un machete. Podría ser perfectamente ella la que acabara así, perdiendo la cabeza, a merced del siguiente iluso desgraciado que fuera a dar con sus huesos allí. Esperaba al menos no acabar desnuda.

Si había unos dioses, si aquella era su tierra, ¿por qué permitían que sus gentes se pudrieran y perdieran la cordura de tal modo? ¿Por qué dejar que creciera aquella fístula a los pies de las murallas, donde jamás llegaría el sol?

Ella mataba todo, ponía fin a invasores que querían su Humanidad, a Huecos, bestias o bichos, a todos los horrores. Moría, sufría, se perdía a sí misma y se encontraba de nuevo, pero no conseguía entender el sentido final de aquel juego macabro. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible anular la maldición.

Pero seguía hundiendo los pies en barro venenoso, hacia unos gruesos pilares que sostenían los contrafuertes de las bases de la muralla, buscando, intentando no ser vista por los enormes Huecos obesos, mosquitos insidiosos y bestias sin nombre. Una figura agazapada la llamó la atención mientras se escondía, una figura humana, sentada junto a la misma base de piedra contra la que se escondía.

Filo dudó, pero se hizo notar con un leve carraspeo. El extraño era inquietante, difícil de ver con su larga túnica negra. No le dijo nada, pero volvió la cabeza hacia ella, sobresaltándola.

—Hmm... Un mero no muerto, ¿y aún así eres capaz de verme? Fascinante... —dijo una vibrante voz femenina desde el interior de la capucha—. Soy Quelana de Izalith. No me suelo revelar ante seres de carne y hueso. ¿Tú también vienes en busca de mi piromancia, como Salaman?

Filo alzó la ceja dentro del casco. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello exactamente, pero tuvo la sensación de que debía medir sus palabras.

—Vengo en busca de una campana —respondió con un tono bajo, con precaución.

—Hmm. ¿Una peregrina? La Campana. Por supuesto. Si no tuvieras ninguna unión a la Llama no estaríamos hablando, así que debe haber algo más —dijo Quelana de Izalith, evaluándola desde dentro de la capucha.

Si la había, desde luego Filo no era consciente de ello, y no le encontraba razón de ser, ni sentido, en un momento y lugar como aquel. Tampoco tenía sentido encontrarse a una mujer con tal atuendo en un lago de ponzoña, escasamente preocupada por el peligroso ambiente lleno de criaturas asesinas, aire venenoso y barro tóxico.

—No tengo ninguna habilidad piromántica, ni creo que la tenga —sentenció Filo, basculando el peso de un pie a otro—. Solo quiero seguir mi camino y hacer sonar la campana.

—Eso va a suponerte un reto. Una de mis hermanas, Quelaag, guarda el camino —advirtió Quelana en tono sereno. La miró de medio lado, como si estuviera valorando una nueva opción, después de haber perdido ligeramente el interés al no estar ante alguien con pretensiones pirománticas—. Todavía siento que la Llama reacciona ante tu cuerpo maldito, y quizás eso sea una señal. Pero... ten cuidado. La Llama puede devorarte, más aún si eres ciega a ella.

Filo frunció el ceño, encontrando aquellas palabras escasamente halagadoras. Pirománticos...

—No sé de qué estás hablando. No me va a devorar ninguna Llama. Solo confío en la fuerza de mi brazo y mi acero, eso es todo —adujo Filo con resolución. Su cuerpo se tensó casi imperceptiblemente—. Si tu hermana no me deja pasar, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Esperaba que la mujer reaccionara negativamente ante tales palabras, porque hubiera sido lo normal. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dejando claro que se opondría a ese hermana suya en combate si así debía ser, pero Quelana solo negó tristemente con la cabeza. Por un momento, Filo sintió que estaba ante una visión perteneciente a un crudo y dramático pasado, que apenas comprendía, que se hallaba perdida y melancólica en la soledad de aquella poza infestada esperando a algo que ni siquiera sabía. Su poder, menguado, pero latente, y por eso sabía que debía tenerla respeto.

—Puede que un no muerto como tú, maldito y prendido por la resolución y las suficientes almas, sea capaz de llevar la paz a mi madre y a mis hermanas —dijo Quelana, casi para sí—. Una broma de extraño gusto. Pero si fuera así, te rogaría que liberases de su tormento a mi familia. La angustia que las consume ya es... suficiente.

Tomando las ominosas palabras de Quelana, Filo respiró profundamente. No era exactamente eso lo que quería, que la vieran como una asesina insignificante venida a más por el poder de las almas, o una manera de saldar rencillas familiares. Tomó el escudo con fuerza, siguiendo la dirección en la que apuntó Quelana con la mirada. Hacia una elevación donde se enredaban telas de araña gigantes y raíces.

Filo asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la indicación y despidiéndose en el mismo movimiento. Habría perdido un buen tiempo orientándose por aquel lodazal, del que aún tenía que explorar la zona contraria. 

Hundiendo los pies en el barro, se adentró en la guarida de la hermana de Quelana.

Los hombres cargados de huevos en la entrada no fueron una gran recepción, pero la dejaron pasar. Su cuerpo ardía ante la contienda, sintiéndola antes de estar siquiera en ella.

* * *

Quelaag tenía el cuerpo de enorme y repugnante araña negra y medio cuerpo humano femenino unido detrás de la cabeza de araña que vomitaba lava ardiente. El espectro de la mujer semidesnuda y brutal que la invadió previamente, por algún motivo, la ayudó enormemente de forma amistosa. Se lanzaba contra Quelaag desnuda sobre la lava, cortándola con su machete. Filo solo aceptó aquello con un encogimiento de hombros, las ropas algo chamuscadas y un hombro atravesado que se estaba regenerando por el Estus.

Fue una batalla dura, que la hizo preguntarse varias cosas según jadeaba, sudando, dolorida y victoriosa, abrazando el alma sorprendentemente poderosa de Quelaag. En primer lugar, qué demonios le pasaba a la familia de Quelana, si acaso toda era tan terrorífica. En segundo lugar, por qué no podía tener la extraña suerte de no encontrarse con guardianes antiguos y furiosos delante de su camino.

Tocó la campana, mirando con los ojos desorbitados las tierras ardientes que se extendían más allá. No tenía miedo, pero nunca había visto algo semejante. 

La campana resonaba, más allá de aquel profundo y oscuro agujero, pero ella siguió avanzando. 

¿Qué había ocurrido en aquel olvidado y abrasado lugar subterráneo, sin sol, y ardiente, lleno de lava fundida? Apenas podía respirar, y los hombres cargados de huevos infestaban la zona. Su camino era estrecho, y lo que encontró al final, sabía que no podía ser sino otro horror. No lo vio, pero escuchaba sus horribles rugidos en las profundidades mismas de la lava.

—¿Uh... Ah, estás perdido, no muerto? —graznó una voz a sus pies. Un hombre tumbado, cargado con huevos, que la horrorizó—. No se puede pasar a Izalith Perdida. No hay nada aquí. Acepta el regalo de las Señoras o da la vuelta.

Filo miró con muda desesperación a su alrededor.

—No sé qué estás diciendo, pero yo...

No sabía por dónde seguir. ¿Volver al pantano y dar la vuelta hacia la superficie? ¿Y allí qué? ¿Qué sentido había tenido tocar las dos campanas?

Suspiró profundamente y tragó saliva ante el sofocante calor, hundiendo los hombros. Lo único que imperaba en su mente era que, incluso sabiendo vagamente hacia dónde iba, nunca lo sabía realmente. Daba palos de ciego, siguiendo la poca guía que pudiera encontrar, y todo eso para qué...

Dio un respingo al escuchar un sonido metálico de pasos detrás de ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó, se tensó, recordándola el peligro de los invasores, y se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Se detuvo en seco. 

—¿Hace calor aquí, o soy yo? —bromeó el caballero Solaire con una carcajada, mirando a su alrededor, a los ríos de lava fundida.

Filo no sabía de dónde acababa de salir, pero supuso, un tanto sorprendida, que se debía a aquella conexión inestable entre mundos. No era un espectro, y era la primera vez que se encontraban de aquella manera desde el puente del dragón.

Bajando la espada para no hacer más el ridículo con su exagerada reacción, Filo carraspeó y fingió estar perfectamente relajada, algo que no era verdad desde el primer momento que puso un pie en Lordran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en tono bajo, examinándole. 

Parecía igual de decidido y jovial que siempre.

—Buscando mi sol, por supuesto —respondió él, mirándola por los agujeros del casco. Filo vio sus ojos claros reflejando el brillo de la lava—. Te he visto desde la base de la campana, y me preguntaba hacia dónde llevaría este camino. Pero parece que a ninguna parte, por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? De no ser que aprendas a caminar sobre la lava fundida o a nadar por ella sin derretirte, no creo que esto lleve a ninguna parte —murmuró Filo, entreviendo restos de edificios en aquel paraje desolado.

—¡Ah, aha, nunca se sabe! —dijo Solaire con una carcajada. Miró de vuelta a la salida que llevaba a los restos de la torre de la campana y los dominios de Quelaag—. La Fortaleza de Sen debería abrirse para los que tocan las dos Campanas del Despertar, y desde allí, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, podrías alcanzar la mismísima Anor Londo. Deberíamos encaminarnos hacia la superficie, quizás encuentre alguna pista de mi sol en Anor Londo. ¡Debe estar allí, sin duda! Dicen que brilla el sol con una fuerza majestuosa.

Filo resopló, negando con la cabeza al oír más majaderías sobre aquel sol que buscaba. Todavía no era capaz de creerse que estuviera aprovechando el peregrinaje para una cosa tan estúpida, pero no iba a decírselo. Después de todo, no era tan cruel, no quería discutirle la única cosa que parecía moverle en la vida.

—Bien... y, dime, ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso? Parte de alguna profecía que me he perdido, sin duda —preguntó Filo con suspicacia.

El caballero percibió esa suspicacia, o quizás la mordacidad de sus palabras.

—He ayudado a gran cantidad de no muertos, algunos de ellos hablaban del futuro de su peregrinaje, de la Fortaleza de Sen. Deberíamos averiguarlo, pero estoy seguro de que...

—¿Deberíamos? ¿Los dos? —inquirió ella.

—Nuestros mundos pueden dejar de estar al alcance, pero podemos aprovechar para cooperar sin necesidad de la saponita. Encontré un camino más rápido hacia la superficie, que no atraviesa toda la Ciudad Infestada —explicó el caballero, echándose el escudo a la espalda y poniéndose una mano en el cinturón con un suspiro sonoro.

Filo también suspiró, valorando aquello brevemente. La ayuda puntual era una cosa, el viajar juntos era otra. Ya tenía suficiente con estar todo el día preguntándose como una inútil si el caballero estaría transitando la misma zona que ella para encontrar su señal, como para ir directamente con él durante un peregrinaje solitario.

Pero no era capaz de rechazar el ofrecimiento sincero de aquel hombre, como siempre, parecía que todo lo que importaba era entregar simple y desinteresada camaradería. Y ella, por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar, prefería no volver a la poza infecta sola, y desde luego, poder salir por un atajo era una oferta demasiado buena.

—Está bien —concedió Filo, levantando una mano en advertencia cuando el caballero soltó una carcajada triunfal—. Pero no quiero perder el tiempo. Nos centraremos en abrirnos camino, y salir de aquí. Puede que Andre sepa si eso de la Fortaleza de Sen es cierto.

Emprendiendo ambos el camino de vuelta, vio que el caballero la miraba de medio lado con una postura ligeramente ofendida.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir? —la preguntó con somera seriedad.

Filo bufó entre dientes con frustración.

—¡No he dicho que mientas! Pero todo esto lo sabes por lo que se dice por ahí. Solo quiero asegurarme, así que no me mires así.

—Oh... ¿Cómo? —inquirió el caballero mientras subían las escaleras de piedra hacia la campana.

—¡Así, como si te hubiera dicho algo cruel! Ni siquiera te veo, pero estoy segura de que estás poniendo cara de herido —gruñó Filo—. No soy buena persona, pero tampoco quiero ofender a nadie.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, ni siquiera pudo ser mínimamente fría al sentenciarlo, pues era verdad. Estaba en un mundo en el que no podía permitirse recuperar la alegría, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, pero no quería hacer daño a nadie por maldad.

—Hm. Yo creo que sí eres buena persona —contrarió Solaire, haciéndola mirar al suelo según avanzaban. Filo se sorprendió genuinamente ¿Qué acababa de decir? Acto seguido, el caballero soltó una llena carcajada—. Sé que has estado ayudando con la señal de invocación, podrías ser una Guerrera de la Luz Solar. Pero también eres muy obstinada, y...

Dejó la frase en el aire. Filo hizo una mueca. En parte, estaba avergonzada por más muestras de la inacabable bondad de aquel necio caballero, por otra, dolida por oír de otra persona la evidente realidad de su tozudez.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué sigues insistiendo en ayudarme?

El caballero se lo pensó unos segundos, pero no tardó en dar con la respuesta.

—Tienes gran fuerza, decisión y carácter para no tirar nunca las armas. No todos los guerreros son fáciles. La mayoría no lo son —sentenció con su tono jovial de vuelta.

Filo negó ligeramente, viendo ridículo el pensar en ser una Guerrera de la Luz Solar, y el ver sus propios puntos fuertes como algo que sobrepasara a su cambiante y duro carácter.

—Yo no me daría más de una oportunidad. No insistiría —murmuró Filo, viéndose desde fuera.

—Lo sé. Pero merecerá la pena, Filo. Debo aprovechar a ayudar a aquellos que aún no son Huecos, y como a ti, terminar haciéndoles ver el valor de la cooperación —aseguró con decisión el hombre.

Filo no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta diversión al ver aquella postura y oír las palabras del caballero Solaire. ¿Qué se pensaba, que podría o debía cambiarla? Estaba demasiado no muerta para eso, pensó Filo. El mundo ya no era un lugar para sonreír, confiar y centrarse en buscar el bien en la gente. Lo sabía bien. En su interior, algo se lo gritaba a cada paso que daba.


	10. Santuario

Lo único que podía decir al respecto del caballero Solaire, era que no dejaba de ser efectivamente diligente una vez estaba en camino. Como siempre, estaba atento y se enfrentaba a cualquier enemigo con una brutalidad y eficacia chocantes contra su personalidad bondadosa y su ánimo brillante. No podía negar que la resultaba muy curioso.

No opuso nada contra su petición de desviarse un momento para hablar con Quelana, algo que no tenía por qué hacer, pero que parecía conveniente después de haber matado a su hermana. La encontró en el mismo lugar. Solaire se quedó a cierta distancia con la espada preparada, de espaldas, y sin pretender espiar sus asuntos en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento —dijo Filo, arrodillándose junto a Quelana y entregándola la espada de aspecto de pata de insecto de su hermana.

Quelana tomó la espada, pasando las manos por ella. Entonces Filo pudo ver extrañas marcas de quemaduras en sus dedos, tiznados, pero se abstuvo de mirarlos demasiado o preguntar, suponiendo que se debía al manejo de la piromancia.

—Así que ya está. Una de mis hermanas descansa por fin —dijo Quelana, respirando profundamente—. Te debo, pues, unas palabras de explicación y gratitud. Mi madre era la llamada Bruja de Izalith, que encontró su poder en el alma que halló cerca de la Primera Llama. Usó su poder para intentar crear su propia Llama, pero no pudo controlarlo. Si has atisbado Izalith, puedes imaginártelo hasta cierto punto, aunque ese horror solo se puede saber si lo has vivido. La Llama del Caos engulló a mi madre y a mis hermanas, volviéndolas seres deformes. Solo yo pude escapar... Desearía darles paz, pero no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellas. ¡Las ambiciones de mi madre eran erróneas, pero sin duda mil años de castigo deben ser suficientes! Por eso... te agradezco esto, y te pido de nuevo que las des su descanso si las encuentras en el futuro.

Cohibida, con un peso extraño en el pecho, Filo casi quería derrumbarse al escuchar aquellas palabras de grandes glorias del tejido del mundo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, poco más podía esperar, estando en la tierra de los Dioses, por muy decaída y moribunda que estuviera. Solo que no había imaginado hasta qué punto llegaban esa decadencia y realidad de grandeza.

Tragó saliva para humedecerse la boca y respiró profundamente.

—Lo tendré en mente. Adiós, Quelana de Izalith. Espero no pisar esta cloaca nunca más, pero si me aventuro a más profundidad y las encuentro, recordaré esto —prometió Filo con cierta solemnidad.

No era especialmente buena siendo solemne, no era un caballero, jamás lo había sido, pero para Quelana pareció bastar. Asintió con la cabeza, su rostro mayormente oculto por la sombra de la negra capucha.

Sin más, sabiendo que pese a sus palabras, Quelana era un ser interesado en la piromancia y quienes la manejaran, Filo fue hacia Solaire, y le siguió para encontrar aquella salida que había prometido.

El caballero no preguntó sobre el tema, ni sobre si había visto a Quelana o no, algo que Filo agradeció.

No tardó en llevarla a una rueda de molino cuyas aspas en plataformas mal construidas eran la manera de llegar arriba. Filo estuvo a punto de caerse, con el peso de la espada y el escudo, pero ambos lograron empezar a ascender, escalera tras escalera, plataforma tras plataforma, hacia un aire menos viciado y enfermizo, hacia la superficie.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando el aire del cerrado cañón como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que respiraba, Filo alzó la mirada hacia el cielo que se alcanzaba a ver desde allí. Se quitó el casco, dejando que el aire secara el sudor de su rostro.

Solaire aguardaba pacientemente al otro lado del abismal cañón que seguía en caída a sus pies, junto a una verja cerrada que abrió con una llave que habían adquirido recientemente, a la salida de las Profundidades, olvidada y herrumbrosa. Tras varios intentos, abrió la verja, y esperó hasta que ella se le unió para entrar.

Filo le siguió por unas estrechas escaleras, hasta el interior de un muy extraño y frío lugar. Empezó a sentirse inquieta, y pudo justificarlo cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a la visión de una gigantesca ciudad en ruinas sumida en la oscuridad, dentro de una inabarcable caverna. Las nieblas la rodeaban, todo parecía muerto y apagado, incluso los Huecos tirados por el suelo, y la luz que entraba por una grieta en la caverna no era ni por asomo suficiente.

Se dio cuenta de que Solaire ya no parecía con intención de esperar a nadie, aunque sí se giró para comprobar que no se quedaba atrás.

La oscuridad la llamaba, el frío susurro de las tinieblas olvidadas, la pregunta de qué era aquel sitio maldito hasta la médula, cuyo aire era como el aliento de un muerto en una cripta.

Dio un respingo. Solaire la agarró con firmeza y cuidado por el antebrazo, señalando con la cabeza hacia unas escaleras, y el hueco de un ascensor.

—Vamos. No podemos detenernos aquí —dijo el caballero con un tono sombrío que la erizó el vello de la nuca.

Jamás se habría imaginado ese tono en él, no de miedo, quizás de repulsión o verdadera ansiedad por salir de allí. Le siguió sin detenerse más, dejando que accionara el ascensor, y este empezara a llevarles hacia arriba.

Filo se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirando al caballero mientras subían, con curiosidad.

—¿Qué era...?

—Las ruinas de Nuevo Londo —la cortó Solaire abruptamente, tomando aire e hinchando el ancho pecho como si solo mencionarlo requiriera un esfuerzo—. Deben de ser las ruinas de ese lugar maldito y devorado por el Abismo.

Filo asintió, aunque el nombre no significaba nada para ella. El Abismo, sin embargo, no era algo que hubiera olvidado, aunque fuera de lo profundo de las historias que había escuchado antes de perderse en la maldición. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero sin duda representaba un mal antiguo y asesino del que haría bien en alejarse.

Cuando por fin salieron a la superficie, Solaire abrió las verjas y salió detrás de él, respirando, finalmente, aire de verdad. Para su sorpresa, muchos metros por encima del lugar tan horrible que acababan de dejar atrás, estaba el Santuario de Enlace de Fuego.

Viendo el cielo de nubes que dejaban entrar la luz a través de las ramas del viejo árbol, las ruinas, la proximidad de la hoguera, Filo dejó escapar el aire con alivio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El caballero de la Luz Solar también dejó atrás el extraño ánimo de Nuevo Londo, y se estiró según pasaban junto a un viejo conocido de Filo, sentado en el suelo.

—Ahh... Saludos. Si no es otra que mi salvadora, y... el Guerrero de la Luz Solar. Vaya sorpresa —saludó Lautrec, alzando la cabeza con el extraño casco hacia ellos. Solaire se detuvo, mirándole de medio lado, y Filo hizo otro tanto—. Venís desde ese oscuro lugar, ya veo.

—Y yo veo que conseguiste llegar al Santuario —adujo Filo a su vez.

—Por supuesto. Iba a ofrecerte algo como recompensa por tu ayuda, y ahora va a ser mucho más interesante —comentó Lautrec de Carim, sacando algo, pequeño, redondo y dorado, que Filo confundió con una simple moneda. Sin embargo Lautrec no se la dio aún, miró a Solaire, soltando una leve carcajada—. Seguro que el caballero ya te ha dado unas cuantas, ¿o estaba demasiado preocupado buscando su sol? Ahaha... Pobre iluso, ya perdió la cabeza hace tiempo.

Filo no entendía a qué se debía aquel juego de, evidentemente, intentar molestar a Solaire, no sabía de qué se conocían, aunque se imaginaba que lo más probable era que Solaire le hubiera ayudado en alguna ocasión. Le miró de reojo. Solaire parecía tenso, pero no reaccionó a la provocación de Lautrec. Ella, sin embargo, frunció el ceño, dedicando su más fría mirada al hombre de la armadura dorada, irritada al ver cómo se reía de Solaire. Ella misma pensaba que era absurdo, pero le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquel tono contra el caballero.

—Te lo puedes quedar. No quiero monedas —sentenció Filo con frialdad, escuchando el gruñido de asentimiento de Lautrec, que se guardó la moneda con un encogimiento de hombros.

Dedicando una breve mirada hacia la zona enrejada tras la cual se escondía una mujer cabizbaja, Filo ascendió hasta la hoguera, ignorando a Lautrec, con Solaire detrás. Estaba cansada y, ahora, irritada, por lo que no iba a dar a nadie oportunidad de enfadarla más. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desagradecido a hablar de tal manera?

Frustrada, ignoró todo a su alrededor y se dejó caer junto a la hoguera. Veía al caballero de ánimo decaído agarrándose la cabeza apesadumbrado, en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado al marcharse la primera vez, pero ajeno a todo, y escuchaba un roncar y unos sonidos muy sonoros, pero no le importaban.

Solaire dejó sus cosas y se sentó a su lado, sobre la hierba verde, con un suspiro de cansancio casi imperceptible.

—No hay necesidad de enfadarse, sobre todo si es por las palabras de ese hombre —dijo el caballero, acomodando la espada envainada a un lado de su cintura para sentarse mejor.

Filo bufó sonoramente. Cogiendo una piedrecita y lanzándola al fuego de la hoguera.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Mejor aplaudirle, entonces? Ha sido un imbécil, debería haber dejado que se pudriera en aquella celda.

—Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se ría de mi decisión. Pero sé que es lo que tengo que hacer —explicó Solaire con serenidad.

Parecía que era verdad, que hablaba con sinceridad, pero a pesar de ello, también notaba una triste y pasajera sombra sobre su eterna alegría. Y eso la irritaba hasta el punto de querer bajar y patear a Lautrec hasta tirarlo al vacío o sellas esas ruinas de Nuevo Londo ella misma.

Ni siquiera ella, con su actitud, había pretendido herir deliberadamente al caballero en ninguna ocasión, por terca o fría que hubiera sido.

—¡Silencio! —gritó el guerrero decaído desde su sitio, levantándose y encaminándose escaleras abajo, llamando la atención de ambos—. Entre esa cosa y... y vosotros... ¡Maldita sea!

Filo bufó en su dirección. No sabía a qué se refería aquel hombre, pero seguramente estaría perdiendo la razón por no moverse de allí y buscar Humanidad y almas, y mejor que lo hiciera lejos.

—Eso márchate, hombre perezoso —dijo Filo, negando con la cabeza.

Al menos ya no tenía que compartir aquella parte del Santuario con ese tipo por aquella vez.

—No deberías ser tan dura —aconsejó Solaire—. Algunas personas están al límite y ya no son ellas mismas.

Filo no podía terminar de creerse el buen ser de aquel caballero, por más tiempo que pasaba con él. La desconcertaba, la resultaba fuera de lugar y valioso, pese a su propia acritud con él. De hecho ella estaba al límite, o lo había estado en muchas ocasiones, y la avergonzaba que la tranquilizadora y amistosa presencia de Solaire hubiera sido precisamente comprensiva con ella, del mismo modo que con aquellos desagradables no muertos.

Solo que ella... Era probable que ella también fuera desagradable. Bastante a veces. Como cuando le dio un puñetazo por llevarla a la hoguera. Maldijo interiormente.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno? Es casi... Es frustrante. Para los que no lo somos. Es más evidente que no lo somos —balbuceó Filo entre dientes, apoyando la cara en una mano con el moflete aplastado en un gesto de enfado—. ¿Ves? Por ejemplo ¿Por qué no le has dado una tunda a ese Lautrec por bocazas? Yo lo hubiera hecho.

Solaire respiró profundamente, negando con una carcajada después.

—Por unas palabras no voy a perder el tiempo —respondió Solaire, de nuevo en un tono que buscaba calmarla. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, como si pretendiera echarse despreocupadamente a dormir, y se dio con el yelmo en el suelo contra un trozo de piedra entre la hierba. Se volvió a sentar con un gruñido por el golpe, que resonó por el metal del yelmo—. Ouh... ahaha.

Filo no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque intentó disimularlo mirando hacia otra parte. Sin embargo, poco a poco borró la sonrisa al ver que Solaire se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para agarrar el yelmo.

Él no fue consciente de lo que supuso pasar de tomar su casco como si fuera su cara, a directamente ver su cara. No tenía por qué importarle, realmente, pero Filo se quedó estática mirándole atentamente, demasiado atentamente, casi descaradamente, sin poder evitarlo.

Era un hombre de rostro agradable, con los ojos de color azul claro que ella había visto en la oscuridad del yelmo, apenas la barba de un día, y el cabello rubio que le llegaba en la zona más larga por encima de las hombreras de pelo verde, peinado hacia atrás. Tenía una cicatriz en una ceja cruzando el pómulo, y otra en la barbilla, y una expresión desenfadada acorde con su forma de ser, aunque en aquel momento parecía cansado.

Cuando bostezó, haciendo subir y bajar el amplio pecho con el movimiento, Filo apartó la mirada bruscamente, con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía. No había hecho nada, ella solo estaba allí, intentando no parecer una idiota, se dijo duramente. Tenía que empezar a dejar de actuar así en ese mismo instante.

Había visto caballeros occidentales en muchas ocasiones, ni que fuera una novedad, se dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué te dejas ese casco siempre puesto? —preguntó Filo. Y luego se reprendió por ser incapaz de contener una pregunta tan estúpida.

El caballero dejó el casco a un lado, mirándola con una leve sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver a tumbarse en el suelo. Era curioso cómo parecía que sonreír serenamente era su gesto más natural. Justo cómo se había imaginado, incluso con el casco.

—Supongo que es costumbre.

Filo disimuló su extrañeza al poner gestos y una voz directa, no enlatada por el casco, al Guerrero de la Luz Solar. Pero era verdaderamente desconcertante, por ridículo que sonara.

Afortunadamente, no le dio más vueltas a su pregunta; Solaire cerró los ojos, con una mano sobre el pecho, en el sol dibujado en la sobrevesta, y se dispuso a dormir con los parches de sol que se colaban entre las ramas dándole en algunas zonas, sin que ello le incomodara.

Filo suspiró, preparándose también para descansar, pero eligiendo hacerlo de lado, mirando al lado contrario al caballero que dormía despreocupadamente a un metro de ella.

No quería saber nada, solo dormir antes de ponerse en marcha. El viaje difícilmente acabaría pronto, y no podía dejar que su cantidad de recién adquiridas Humanidades y almas se perdieran porque estaba pensando en cosas irrisorias.

Debería darse una patada en el trasero a sí misma por aquellas cosas, extrañas y sin sentido, que prefería ignorar con impasibilidad.

Pero aquella vez, si consiguió dormir, fue tensa, por mucho que intentó lo contrario, escuchando la respiración del jovial caballero a sus espaldas, algo que no ayudó.


	11. Soledad

En cierto punto de su reparador sueño, disfrutando de la caricia de los rayos de sol acompasados entre las hojas del gran árbol, notó un leve golpe a un lado. No fue significativo, pero su instinto le mantenía siempre alerta, incluso durmiendo.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su izquierda, dividido entre la somera confusión de haber salido él mismo del sueño, y ver a Filo removiéndose, con la cara pegada contra su brazo. Debía haber rodado desde su sitio hasta donde estaba él, pensó Solaire, aquejada por lo que, según parecía, eran unas desagradables pesadillas.

La observó, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro cubierto de sudor frío, removiéndose ligeramente y murmurando algo entre dientes, y una expresión afectada de miedo o sufrimiento.

No era ajeno a aquellas cosas, todos los que hubieran visto y vivido las cosas que los no muertos vivían, quedaban marcados, y no podían controlar lo que el sueño arrastraba en forma de pesadillas.

No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que aquello no la dejaba descansar, y que no estaba orgullosa de tal cosa. Más bien, sería demasiado tozuda como para admitir que aquello ocurría siquiera. Ah, si tan solo aquella guerrera fuera la mitad de obstinada y orgullosa, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. Pero, también era muy probable que si no lo fuera, ya se hubiera vuelto Hueca en su viaje.

Por supuesto, al verla sintiéndose mal, pensó en la manera de ayudarla. Despertarla sería una, pero no la más indicada si quería reponer fuerzas para la siguiente parte de su camino. Reprimió una carcajada al imaginar la respuesta de la guerrera a su ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Él ayudaba voluntariamente a cualquiera en necesidad, pero Filo siempre había tenido problemas con ese hecho. Pensaba que la veía más débil por aceptar ayuda, pero en aquel momento, al menos, no iba a poder equivocarse en su juicio y rechazar sistemáticamente cualquier gesto, incluso si ese gesto le resultaba extraordinario a él también.

Se movió con precaución y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la inquieta figura de la guerrera, para detenerla en su frenético movimiento. Solo pretendía que dejara de dar vueltas murmurando, pero su gesto solo sirvió para que reaccionara revolviéndose más. Se volvió contra él, con un asustado jadeo, profundamente dormida, volviendo a agarrándose a él como si buscara algo a lo que aferrarse inconscientemente.

Solaire hizo un gesto intranquilo, moviendo el brazo para que ella no se asfixiara contra la cota de malla, e intentó liberarlo de aquella situación tan extraña, valorando el retirarse. Sin duda sería lo apropiado, pero la guerrera parecía necesitar lo contrario a quedarse sola. Dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y la rodeó con ese brazo, sin impedirla el movimiento. Aún así, Filo siguió removiéndose un tiempo, acosada en sueños, pero curiosamente, al cabo de un rato, su agitada respiración se fue calmando, dejó de sacudirse y murmurar, y se quedó quieta.

Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera funcionado, aunque no hubiera sido su intención inicial. Podía parecer extraño, si hubiera alguien para juzgar alrededor, pero era irrelevante. Solo pretendía ayudarla a dormir, y parecía que para ello lo mejor había sido dejarla ponerse cómoda, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Viendo que ya estaba tranquila, Solaire se preparó para volver a separarse y dejarla descansar en su espacio, pero le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la vio mover súbitamente un brazo. Pensó que se había despertado y le iba a intentar romper la nariz de un puñetazo, sospechando quizás que él era responsable de aquella situación y aprovechando que no llevaba el casco, pero el movimiento de Filo no fue para eso, sino para apoyar el brazo sobre su pecho, ponerse de lado y pegarse más contra él.

Tragando saliva y haciendo un gesto que cambiaba de la confusión, a la alarma, el caballero intentó pensar en una manera de salir de aquello sin empeorar más la situación. Él solo había querido ayudar, no convertir aquello en una hilarante manera de enfadarla o confundirla al despertar y encontrarse así. Porque se enfadaría, o se avergonzaría con toda seguridad, como era lógico. Aquello era indecente para dos camaradas.

Suspiró pesadamente, mirando de nuevo a la alta copa del árbol, hacia los rayos de sol, con impuesta aceptación. No tenía sentido seguir preocupándose si no iba a apartarla.

Con suerte, le escucharía y no se enfadaría ciegamente. Por lo menos le dejaría explicarse. No estaba seguro de que con su carácter le fuera a dar ese beneficio, pero él también quería dormir, por lo que cerró los ojos, cayendo dormido mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado, conviniendo que dentro de todas las situaciones desagradables en las que podría haber acabado, aquella, al menos, no lo era.

Filo se removió cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la nariz, haciéndola cosquillas. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente, hecha un ovillo, con la sensación de haber dormido demasiado tiempo, y por primera vez, haberlo hecho sin recordar sus pesadillas al despertar.

Se sentó despacio, estirándose, y recordando que el caballero Solaire debería estar en algún lugar cerca de la hoguera, probablemente despierto ya. Pero no le vio por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese hombre?

Pensó que probablemente se había marchado él mismo hacia su destino, como sería lógico, o que se hubiera puesto a mirar el sol por algún lugar cercano. No estaban sus cosas, no había rastro de él, y sospechaba que estaba sola, bostezando distraídamente, cuando una voz, justo detrás, la hizo dar un respingo y lanzarse sobre su espada.

—Ya era hora —se mofó una voz a su espalda, una voz con un extraño timbre grave, que no reconoció. Sin embargo, sí reconoció la figura con una armadura de caballero de Astora tiznada por la oscuridad, desgastada y corrompida, con una postura depredadora, sentado sobre un trozo de muro—. Tienes una conveniente costumbre de dormir en momentos oportunos para cualquiera que quiera matarte —inquirió con sorna el individuo, soltando una seca risa al verla levantarse, dispuesta a atacarle—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy con quien esperabas despertarte?

Filo le miraba con un gesto de ira y fiereza, con los dientes apretados, conteniéndose solo por una pequeña razón. Empezó a darle vueltas a más razones por las que Solaire pudiera haber desaparecido del Santuario, razones que implicaban a aquel invasor de mundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, asesino? ¿Le has hecho algo al caballero de la Luz Solar? —siseó, con los músculos en tensión, preparada para atacar.

De nuevo, el extraño se rio, irritándola aún más.

—Ni siquiera un Espectro Oscuro como yo tiene el corazón tan negro como para interrumpir una visión tan tierna como la que ofrecíais los dos, por el Abismo —adujo el individuo, haciendo un ademán—. Además, creo que ha quedado claro que no ataco a la gente mientras duerme.

—Pero sí por la espalda, cuando se dan la vuelta —masculló Filo entre dientes, con la mirada irradiando odio.

No sabía a qué demonios se refería ese tipo con visiones tiernas, pero le estaba sacando de quicio. Seguramente solo estaba intentando molestarla de alguna manera por haber mencionado al caballero de la Luz Solar dando a entender que le importaba qué pudiera haber ocurrido con él, algo que era ridículo, pero aún así, era la única razón que se le ocurría en ese momento. Sinceramente, estaba más inclinada a valorar cómo partirle el cuello a ese hombre.

—Tu querido caballero ya no está aquí, como otros que entran y salen de contacto con tu mundo —replicó el extraño asesino, ignorando sus palabras, como si ni siquiera tomara suficientemente en serio su amenaza como para echar mano de su zweihander—. Yo me preocuparía más por ese brillante escombro que estaba abajo, y por la hoguera. Ata cabos, pero yo diría que ha hecho trizas a la Guardiana de Fuego, y tú mientras, estás ocupada conmigo, cuando solo estoy descansando aquí, no invadiendo.

Lautrec. Otro hombre en el que no confiaba, pero aquello le sonó como una triste manera de distraerla. Sin embargo, cuando giró la mirada hacia la hoguera, se quedó fría al ver que estaba completamente muerta, apagada. Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, y a pesar de que no quería perder de vista al hombre de la armadura de Astora, por mucho que en ese momento no fuera un espectro invasor, se lanzó a la carrera escaleras abajo, jadeando.

Detrás de las rejas descansaba el cadáver sin vida de la mujer muda a la que no había prestado atención, y en el lugar de Lautrec, un pequeño y extraño orbe gris con un ojo, mirándola.

Lo cogió con aprensión, sin comprender qué era, pero entendiendo perfectamente que, o bien él, o el individuo escaleras arriba, habían asesinado a la Guardiana. Y era una repugnante casualidad tanto la desaparición de uno, como la aparición del otro justo en el momento de descubrir el crimen.

Apretando los dientes con odio, subió de nuevo, dispuesta a lanzarse a matar al individuo con la armadura corrupta de Astora sin preguntar, pero para su frustración y sorpresa, ya no estaba allí. Filo maldijo sonoramente, lanzando la espada al suelo, furiosa.

—Esto no tiene buen aspecto —convino Laurentius, pensativo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla según examinaba la hoguera.

Había conseguido alcanzar el Santuario, y Filo le había encontrado entre las ruinas en mitad de su ataque de ira, pensando, entre la rabia, que el piromántico podía saber algo o ayudar. Por si él no lo conseguía trajo también a rastras hacia la hoguera al joven hechicero Griggs, asentado hacia el otro lado de las ruinas. Ninguno de los dos se quejó por sus tirones, pues le debían algo por salvarles, pero tampoco parecieron en lo absoluto contentos de verse y tener que divagar juntos.

—Creo que eso es obvio —murmuró Griggs sin alzar mucho la voz, con su tono entre tímido y triste.

Laurentius le miró alzando una ceja dentro de la capucha.

—Entonces aporta algo que no lo sea —replicó el piromántico—. Yo por mi parte diré que ninguna piromancia avivará una hoguera muerta. Necesita a su Guardiana, ella tiene que recuperar su alma, o seguirá muerta.

—Tampoco se puede hacer nada por medio de la magia, al menos que yo sepa. Es probable que el piromántico tenga razón, ya que en los antiguos escritos siempre se asocia a las hogueras más importantes una Guardiana —dijo Griggs, mirando a Filo con precaución, como si temiera que le fuera a atravesar con la espada de un momento a otro.

Filo suspiró sonoramente. Pensó durante unos segundos en silencio y se volvió hacia Laurentius. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Tú, ven conmigo, piromántico. Estabas más cerca de la hoguera, puede que escucharas algo de utilidad —sentenció Filo, escuchando cómo Griggs suspiraba con cierto alivio y se marchaba lentamente hacia su sitio elegido, más allá del pozo, en el límite mismo del Santuario.

Filo miró a Laurentius intensamente, hasta que el piromántico respiró pesadamente, negando.

—No oí nada, lo juro. Los ronquidos de esa cosa no me dejan ni pensar —se quejó el piromántico, señalando hacia cierta parte de las ruinas.

—¿Tampoco viste o escuchaste un ataque aquí, en la hoguera? Había un asesino rondando, y... quiero asegurarme de que no atacó al caballero que llegó aquí conmigo, el Guerrero de la Luz Solar. También ha desaparecido.

Era por simple precaución. No confiaba en las burlas y palabras de ese asesino sobre no atacar gente durmiendo, y, para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba preocupada en lo profundo de sí misma esperando que el necio caballero no hubiera acabado en el fondo del precipicio sin que ella se hubiese enterado.

—No, no he visto ni oído nada. Solo a ti hablando con alguien hace un rato, nada más —respondió Laurentius.

Debería confiar en eso, y en que verdaderamente Solaire estaba en su mundo, separado del suyo mientras dormía. No tenía muchas más opciones, la verdad.

—Quizás... ¿qué es eso que ronca, y ese olor? —murmuró Filo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Prefiero no comprobarlo —adujo Laurentius, asqueado.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Filo se preparó para acercarse a la bestia que se hubiera acercado al Santuario, deteniéndose al recordar algo. Después de todo, Laurentius había demostrado ser de ayuda en varias ocasiones, y no le encontraba alguien desagradable.

—Laurentius... tenías razón al buscar en lo profundo de ese horrible lugar . Más allá de la Ciudad Infestada encontré a dos de las hijas de la Bruja de Izalith y también Izalith. Una de ellas, Quelana, estaba dispuesta a enseñarme piromancias —informó, viendo cómo la mirada del piromántico se iluminaba de alegría e incredulidad.

Tanta fue la euforia del hombre, que la agarró por los hombros, mirándola con el mismo gesto descompuesto por la ilusión de un niño que acaba de oír algo increíble. Filo se removió un poco, incómoda.

—¿Es eso cierto? Con... ellas. Es... ¡tengo que ir! Es mi razón para seguir, es lo que da sentido a esta maldición. Si encuentro ese antiguo saber...

—No, no vayas solo, ¿qué dices? —negó Filo sistemáticamente, viendo como la mirada del piromántico se apagaba poco a poco—. Es demasiado peligroso, te matarán por el camino. Si alguna vez he de volver, que espero que no, te llevaré conmigo. Esto no es un juego.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Laurentius la miró de una manera frustrada y molesta por sus palabras, espoleado aún por la revelación.

—Sé cuidarme solo.

—Esa afirmación pierde valor de alguien a quien me encontré en un barril, listo para ser trinchado en un asador —repuso Filo, entornando la mirada.

—¿Qué más te da, de todos modos? No parece que te fuera a suponer un problema matarme una y otra vez hasta volverme Hueco —adujo él, cruzando los brazos en el pecho, y recordándola su amenaza.

Filo bufó entre dientes, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Pensaba que tenías algo que ver con el asesino. Y si querías morir solo tenias que haber permanecido en ese barril, piromántico descerebrado —gruñó Filo, tomando su escudo, y volviéndose hacia la zona de la que llegaban los sonoros ronquidos.

Laurentius no replicó nada más, se dirigió hacia su sitio murmurando acerca de perder el tiempo y una oportunidad sin precedentes, mientras Filo le ignoraba para continuar. Era sumamente complicado mantener la cabeza fría mientras Solaire desaparecía, la hoguera se apagaba, la Guardiana moría, aparecía y desaparecía un asesino y el piromántico se tomaba sus palabras como una invitación de lanzarse a la aventura estúpidamente.

Y, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, se encontró con la cosa más fea, maloliente y grimosa que había visto en su vida, y tenía todavía fresco en su mente al dragón boquiabierto de las cloacas.

La cosa se despertó con unos molestos gruñidos, y Filo pudo ver bien su grotesca forma.

Salía del pozo que había estado cerrado, al menos su largo cuello lo hacía, pues no veía más allá de la oscuridad de la que salía. Tenía el pellejo gris, grueso, una cabeza extraña con una boca de enormes dientes similares a lo de un humano que no dejaba de chasquear, unos ojos grandes y bulbosos, y dos bigotes de piel. La miraba con atención, balanceando suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Se sorprendió genuinamente cuando aquella cosa empezó a hablar.

—Ahh, hola. ¿Fuiste tú quien hizo sonar las Campanas del Despertar? —inquirió el enorme ser con un tono lleno de curiosidad, y una voz que la hizo retumbar el pecho.

—Sí... Y veo que han despertado algo —respondió Filo con desagrado.

Ahora entendía las quejas del hombre alicaído y Laurentius, esa cosa apestaba. Pero ignoró su tono, al parecer era una criatura escasamente interesada en prestar atención a su efecto sobre los humanos.

—Soy la Serpiente Primordial, Frampt el Buscarreyes, amigo cercano del Gran Señor Gwyn —se presentó la criatura con voz nasal. Porque, en efecto, también tenía una fea nariz—. No muerto Elegido, que ha hecho sonar la Campana, deseo iluminar tu destino. ¿Deseas tal conocimiento?

Filo le miró unos segundos en silencio. Había empezado a marearse según escuchó el nombre del Gran Señor Gwyn dicho tan a la ligera, con reverencia, pero a la vez confianza y seguridad. ¿De verdad estaba una serpiente con cara horrorosa y aliento fétido salida de la nada intentando darle indicaciones en el nombre del Señor más poderoso?

—No sé qué... ¿Esto tiene algún sentido? Estoy verdaderamente confusa. Es difícil terminar de... —murmuró Filo, negando y mirando al suelo con un suspiro.

—Hm. Por eso te ofrezco guía —dijo la serpiente con tono de circunstancias, como si estuviera tratando con una niña.

Incómoda por su rechinar de dientes, pero, al mismo tiempo consciente de que la información no supondría ningún daño directo, Filo enarcó las cejas y asintió. Por ridículo que fuera, escucharía a ese ser.


	12. Tortura

Escuchó atentamente las palabras de aquel ser, escuchó como Frampt la instaba a seguir los mismos rumores que Solaire había mencionado, y se sintió abrumada con el peso de la tarea que supuestamente la esperaba. Había prometido llevar a cabo la peregrinación por Óscar de Astora, había enfrentado criaturas y transitado lugares que no habría querido ver jamás, y eso la había salvado de terminar siendo una Hueca sin almas ni Humanidad. Pero aquello...

Suceder al Gran Señor Gwyn, romper la maldición de los no muertos y encontrar, para ello, la Vasija del Señor en Anor Londo. Expulsar la Oscuridad.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué demonios había esperado?

Se dejó caer contra la pared de las ruinas más cercanas, fría como la hoguera del Santuario. Se sentía enferma, quería vomitar a pesar de llevar un tiempo incontable sin comer. Su cuerpo se alimentaba ahora de las almas, pero eso solo la recordaba lo vacía e inhumana que en realidad era.

No era nadie, solo una no muerta que se había marcado un propósito al no tener nada más en la vida, al haberse visto marcada por una maldición. Aquello era demasiado, suceder al Gran Señor era demasiado, solo era una humana, solo...

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Parecía el hombre alicaído, de rodillas, asustada de hacer algo cuando ya no quedaba nada más por hacer. Todos no muertos, unos distraídos en unas cosas, otros en otras, algunos egoístas, otros altruistas, y otros abatidos. Ella no estaba entre ninguno de ellos, su peregrinaje no tenía luces o sombras, quizás una mezcla de ambas. Y no iba a encogerse ante grandes palabras de señores, dioses y viejas leyendas, si eso era su última batalla.

Suspiró, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la zona del ascensor que llevaba a la Parroquia, pasando por un lado de Laurentius. Estaba jugueteando con una llama, pero al verla pasar, la dejó, centrando su atención en ella.

—¡Espera! ¿Filo, es ese tu nombre? Se lo escuché mencionar a ese hechicero —dijo el piromántico, y Filo asintió, consciente por primera vez de que no le dio ningún nombre—. Ten cuidado por ahí, por favor, amiga, no te vuelvas un Hueco.

Filo hizo una mueca al escuchar cómo se refería a ella como amiga. Apenas se conocían, pero aún así supo que el deseo del piromántico de no verla sucumbir era sincero.

—No lo haré. Y tú... no te alejes de este Santuario, entra en razón. Es peligroso —respondió Filo a su vez, continuando su camino.

Sabía que Laurentius seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de marcharse a buscar las piromancias de Quelana, pero cada vez que lo pensaba sonaba más absurdo imaginarle descendiendo hasta la poza infecta a los pies de la Ciudad Infestada. Esperaba también que ese hombre no fuera un necio, que por su culpa no fuera a echarse a perder.

Y ella, por necia que fuera también, tenía un camino que recorrer, y más respuestas que encontrar, respuestas que ningún ser podría susurrarla convenientemente, sino que tendría que buscar por sí misma.

Sus ojos fueron hacia un grupo reunido entre las ruinas a su paso hacia la Parroquia, junto al clérigo que la echó hoscamente la primera vez que estuvo en el Santuario de Enlace de Fuego. Con sus abombadas cotas de malla y armaduras, dos clérigos más se habían unido a aquel, y por lo que vio entre ellos, arrodillada rezando, una mujer.

—Sigue de largo, ¿qué pintas son esas? Agh... en estos tiempos lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidar tu buen aspecto. Ni mires a nuestra señora así —avisó uno de los clérigos con la nariz arrugada, como si hubiera olido algo rancio.

Filo se puso el casco con un suspiro, ignorando la risa desdeñosa del otro clérigo, y la expresión de repugnancia del que había hablado, haciéndola sentirse horrible y, por un momento, avergonzada, por mucho que a la vez la irritara tener aquellos pensamientos. El que ya llevaba tiempo en el Santuario, curiosamente, se encogió de hombros y la dedicó una leve inclinación de saludo, o quizás también de burla, Filo no supo decidirlo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer se giró abandonando sus plegarias unos segundos para mirarla al pasar.

Incómoda con aquel escrutinio de los ariscos y altivos miembros del clero, Filo siguió hacia el ascensor controlando su propio desdén hacia ellos. No parecía que la mujer la hubiera mirado con desprecio, sino con una momentánea y simple curiosidad, pero Filo no tenía tiempo que perder con gente como aquella.

Intentando no pensar en cosas desagradables que la distrajeran de su tarea, Filo hundió su espada en los Huecos que encontró en su camino hacia la hoguera sobre Andre. Hablar con el herrero la aliviaría en cierto modo, la recordaba el simple y efectivo valor de las armas y armaduras, que jamás la traicionarían.

Criatura desgraciada, se decía, perdida en las profundidades de la Fortaleza de Sen. Ni las advertencias de Andre, ni la visión del antiguo fuerte bastaron para prevenirla de lo que hallaría dentro. Una perversa y retorcida manera de jugar con todos sus miedos y reflejos, de tenderla trampas, de recordarla lo que era la desesperación de morir una y otra vez.

Los guardianes de aquel decrépito lugar eran hombres serpiente dispuestos a devorarla, opuestos a cualquier Hueco, por fuerte que fuera; cada uno de ellos sabía luchar con sus retorcidas y precisas armas. Se encontró con sus colmillos atravesándola en varias ocasiones, y con sus armas pasando las defensas de su escudo y su propia espada. Y eso eran solo los guardias. La Fortaleza de Sen escasamente necesitaba otra cosa que no fuera su misma forma para volver loco a quien pretendiera atravesarla.

Filo cayó atravesada en un costado por uno de tantos péndulos afilados por los estrechos puentes, acabó rodeada de demoníacos seres de titanita sin cabeza dispuestos a ensartarla mientras se hundía en la pastosa brea del fondo de la Fortaleza. Fue agujereada por saetas al accionar trampas, aplastada hasta la muerte por rocas gigantes. Y mientras tanto, fue capaz de no perder la cordura, superar el dolor y volver a levantarse en la hoguera, encontrar a más desgraciados asolados por aquella casa de torturas, y siguiendo la voz encendida en lo profundo de su mente, ayudarlos.

Sombrero Grande Logan, un anciano erudito, otro hechicero que había ido a dar con sus huesos en una jaula, y para variar, necesitaba ayuda. Era de hablar sereno y controlado, amable, y para su suerte, aceptó abrirle la jaula. Repitió varias veces lo liberador que resultaba dejar la inactividad y reemprender el camino para que no se le deshiciera la mente.

—Regresaré al Santuario de Enlace de Fuego, joven, no te preocupes. Encontraré una manera de agradecerte tu ayuda —aseveró, arreglándose la túnica y partiendo con aquel inmenso sombrero de ala ancha bien hundido en su mollera.

Filo le miró marchar alzando una ceja y asintiendo con gesto resignado.

—Claro que sí, como los demás. Ay... —suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

No sabía cuantos no muertos le debían favores ya, e iba a tener que empezar a tomar nota de ellos. Que no quisiera aprender piromancias o hechizos no les iba a librar de algún tipo de gratificación para su salvadora.

Y la salvadora, como no, seguía salvando, sombría y vacía de las pocas almas que conseguía y volvía a perder en aquel desesperante y doloroso lugar. ¿A quién salvaba? Pues al caballero de Catarina despistado, que dando el mismo ejemplo que magos y pirománticos, iba más distraído que atento al camino en un lugar que no perdonaba las distracciones.

El caballero Siegmeyer balanceaba los pies en el vacío, entre gruñidos y suspiros pensativos, como cuando le halló ante el rastrillo de la Fortaleza, más preocupado por pensar cómo evitar las bolas de piedra que le habían empujado, que de intentar evitarlas.

—Quizás si rodara... Bah, ¡ni de broma! Me daría vueltas la cabeza. Mmm... —murmuraba el hombre de la armadura con forma de cebolla.

La ignoraba inocentemente, tan centrado estaba en sus cavilaciones, y Filo se abstuvo de intentar sacarle de ellas o intentar enfadarse con él. Siguió, sufrió varios aplastamientos y golpes más, algunos mortales, que la obligaron a hacer todo el camino de nuevo, y llegó saltando hasta los causantes del jaleo de piedras en la condenada Fortaleza. Dos gigantes, nada menos, dos antiguos guardianes esclavizados que se dedicaban a explotar esferas ardientes o lanzar bolas para limpiar aquello de una macabra manera de intrusos.

Filo les cortó los tendones para tirarlos al suelo, hendiendo su dura piel y tirándolos al suelo, y les mató sin piedad. Así liberaba al caballero de Catarina de su problema, si es que quería mover el trasero de su posición junto a la caída en la que estaba atrapado, y ella ya no tenía que morir con los órganos y los huesos hechos papilla. Todavía tenía temblores al recordar cada muerte, a la cual había preferido entregarse, en lugar de soportar un solo segundo tal dolor.

Y para cuando alcanzó la parte más alta de la Fortaleza, sin almas y al borde de su propia cordura, estuvo totalmente segura. Ni estaba la señal de Solaire, ni estaba él mismo por allí. Le habría agradecido profundamente su ayuda en aquel insano lugar, pero, no podía reprochárselo. Muy probablemente él mismo estaba ayudando a otra gente sin poder controlar quién le invocaba, y sufriendo para pasar aquella tortura. Cerró los ojos, molida, avergonzada y forzada más allá de sus propios límites, más allá del negro abismo que la separaba de la perdición.

Solo conservaba una pequeña y titilante Humanidad, su última oportunidad. No podía ir Hueca, seca y no muerta, al amparo del último golpe que la pusiera finalmente a descansar. No podía cruzar aquella fina línea que casi cruzara antes de llegar a Lordran, y durante sus primeros pasos por el burgo. No, no iba a hundirse tanto. No quería saber qué era el último y terrorífico último paso para un no muerto.

Tantas veces había estado a punto, sin Humanidad. Preguntándose por qué no terminaba de secarse, por qué aguantaba cuerda más que el resto, por qué no recordaba nada y seguía consciente de todo. La irritaba y asustaba, pero el miedo nunca la había paralizado.

Miró con un brillo desafiante en los ojos hacia el titánico guardián metálico, el gólem de hierro que aguardaba con su gigantesca hacha en mano, con la muralla detrás de él. A esas alturas sabía bien que un guardián significaba un camino, pero Filo no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Aún no. Y prefería morir en forma de espectro para conocer a su enemigo a hacerlo físicamente y lanzarse a aquel abismo que tanto temía.

Puso se señal, y dejó que otros no muertos la invocaran a sus mundos. No tenía una manera mejor de recuperar almas y Humanidad.

Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que ayudó a peregrinos en necesidad. Algunas veces, iba sola con el anfitrión, otras, también había otros espectros, y en muchas de ellas, coincidía con un fuerte caballero de pesada armadura negra, inmenso escudo y gran espadón. Y de él aprendió cómo enfrentarse contra el temible gólem.

De algún anfitrión escuchó que aquel caballero se llamaba Tarkus Hierro Negro, le miraban con reverencia y agradecimiento, un pilar de apoyo después de haberse aventurado como necios por la Fortaleza y estar tan rendidos como Filo.

El gólem era un enemigo temible, implacable, que requería velocidad y fuerza bruta. Filo sufrió sus pisotones y los golpes del hacha, que normalmente acababan con su vida, aparte de caer fuera del limitado espacio donde podía combatir. De Tarkus, el silencioso y corpulento caballero, aprendió a atacar sin piedad o control las piernas hasta tirarlo al suelo. Y al final, matarlo, destrozarlo, aniquilarlo.

Llegó un punto en el que, al ser invocada y encontrarse con el otro espectro, le dedicaba una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza de reconocimiento. El caballero la miraba desde su casco y asentía seriamente, devolviendo el saludo.

Filo se sentía al mismo tiempo machacada y fortalecida por las almas, si es que eso podía tener sentido en su confusa mente. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a dejar que la invocaran hasta que se enfrentó ella misma al gólem con ayuda de Tarkus, pero sospechaba que fue bastante. Y sin embargo, mereció la pena. Obtuvieron una victoria directa, haciendo que el gólem perdiera la estabilidad y cayera al vacío con un estruendo metálico.

Jadeando, Filo se giró hacia el espectro de Tarkus, dedicándole una reverencia, que como siempre, la devolvió. Aquella vez, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver más, el hombre alzó un poco el pesado escudo como solemne gesto de despedida.

No pasó ni un par de segundos recuperando el aliento hasta que una pequeña esfera brillante apareció a pocos metros, llamando inmediatamente su atención. Pero eso no sería lo único que en ese momento llamaría su atención sino las sombras que empezaron a sobrevolar sobre ella.

Se encogió al ver unas criaturas descarnadas y demoníacas descendiendo hacia ella, que se preparó para defenderse, cubriéndose con el escudo y preparando un golpe ascendente con la espada para recibir a los seres, pero estos se quedaron haciendo sonidos extraños, fuera de su alcance.

Filo se cansó de cubrirse al ver que, al cabo de largos minutos, no descendían. Y fue ese preciso momento el que eligieron las criaturas para abalanzarse sobre ella, agarrarla por los brazos, y salir volando.


	13. La ciudad de sol y muerte

Filo chillaba histéricamente.

El viento silbaba entre los agujeros de su casco, y su cuerpo se balanceaba sin control, como una bandera al viento, con el vuelo de las dos criaturas que gruñían y reían mientras la transportaban. No tenía nada que ver con ir entre las enormes garras de un cuervo gigante; en aquella ocasión, más bien, se sentía a punto de caer al vacío en cualquier momento.

Atacar, o intentar atacar, a las criaturas, solo daría resultado caer cientos de metros hasta el suelo, algo que prefería no volver a experimentar. Así que todo cuanto podía hacer era rezar, chillar, y esperar que, después de haber sobrepasado la muralla gigante volando, no fueran a soltarla sin más.

Apenas veía, entre el viento y los nervios a flor de piel, pero dejó de sacudirse cuando el sol la cegó, inundando todo cuanto tenía ante sí, y permitiendo que al fin las criaturas la llevaran sin ir dando tumbos por el aire.

Nunca en su vida había visto nada igual. Su corazón se encogió ante los orgullosos edificios, dignos de dioses, con arbotantes y contrafuertes esbeltos, pináculos majestuosos, fachadas de piedra blanca de esbeltas cristaleras y sobre ello, las nubes acariciadas por los orgullosos rayos de un sol que caía en cascadas sobre la tierra. Todo lo anterior visto, todo lo que pudiera haber imaginado, palidecía ante la antigua Anor Londo.

Ni siquiera notó que descendía hasta un camino de escaleras de piedra con barandas labradas hasta que dio con los pies en el suelo. Recuperó el equilibrio e intentó hacer lo mismo con el aliento, mirando por encima del hombro cómo las criaturas, los diablillos, se marchaban sin prestarla mayor atención. Para su sorpresa, su intención no fue otra que hacerla sobrepasar la muralla. Ni más, ni menos.

Por extraña que fuera la ayuda, más extraño era a sus ojos estar en el corazón mismo de Lordran. El suyo propio latía a toda velocidad mientras ella descendía despacio por las escaleras, cohibida. Casi podía imaginarse a grandes Señores transitando aquel lugar, creerse las historias que su nubosa mente recordaba con pereza.

Se sentía pequeña e indigna en aquel lugar. Recordó la reverencia en los ojos de Andre al entregarle el Ascua, o los de Laurentius al escuchar palabras sobre las brujas de Izalith, y se imaginó que su cara de estupor se asimilaba en aquellos momentos a las de ambos.

Pero, como siempre, incluso lo más hermoso era peligroso en Lordran.

Los gigantes con armadura que custodiaban Anor Londo no eran para tomárselos a la ligera. Filo se vio más pronto que tarde olvidando su fascinación y corriendo entre las piernas de estos temibles y sistemáticos guardianes, buscando una manera de tumbarlos para poder pasar, la cual se basó en la valiente y honorable idea de atacarles en los tobillos hasta hacerles dar traspiés, o hacer que se atacaran entre ellos intentando darla. No era majestuoso ni digno de orgullo, pero la hizo salir viva de ese encuentro. Y alcanzar una hoguera especialmente poderosa.

Se quedó parada en la entrada de la sala a la hoguera al ver a una mujer con una peculiar armadura broncínea, apoyada contra la pared con una postura elegante.

Se trataba de una Guardiana, diferente a la del Santuario, aquella parecía preparada para tomar las armas en cualquier momento y no tenía problema alguno para hablar. Como siempre, Filo notó la usual condescendencia que todo el mundo reflejaba al ver por primera vez a un no muerto, por mucho que aquella se esforzara en llamarla "Elegida" entre los no muertos.

No se detuvo mucho en aquel punto, siguió sus indicaciones para llegar hasta la fortaleza del Gran Señor, y descubrir al fin qué la esperaba allí. Y, entre tanto, ver que lo que la esperaba en el futuro inmediato, era un camino cortado y una gárgola de la que tuvo que deshacerse.

Filo suspiró, mirando desde el borde de la zona cortada hacia un arbotante que llevaba al edificio contiguo. Si tenía pericia, podía saltar desde allí hasta un balcón, pues el elevador central no estaba disponible para ir recto.

Redescubrió que odiaba las alturas.

Le temblaban las piernas, y se le escurrían los pies por el estrecho arbotante, equilibrando el peso del escudo y la espada, como si fuera algún tipo de lamentable artista circense. Pero eso no era todo. No. Su actuación acababa de empezar.

Rodando, a punto de escurrirse fuera del balcón que era su objetivo, se lanzó contra una ventana ya quebrada y se replanteó lo absurdo de la situación al ver que su demente camino la llevaría por los finos soportes del techo, y que en esos soportes, aguardaban unos locos vestidos de blanco. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaban allí para asegurarse de que si no se mataba sola cayéndose, la empujarían ellos a patadas o cuchilladas.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

El suelo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para estar segura de que, si caía, se mataría.

Su paso por aquel lugar fue patético, agarrándose al fino soporte como un mono cuando perdía el equilibrio, arrastrándose, y dejando que la clavaran una daga arrojadiza tras otra mientras seguía avanzando. Se rió a carcajadas al empujar a varios atacantes cuando llegó a ellos, agarrándolos por los tobillos mientras ella se asía aún cual tortuga, con el escudo y la espada a la espalda. Después de unos cuantos Estus, el estómago encogido de miedo, y varias amenazas de caída llegó a otro balcón, y desde ahí, al elevador.

Suspirando, y empezando a bajar las escaleras, llegó al piso inferior, lleno de más guardianes escurridizos, y de algo que preferiría no haber encontrado. Sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón al ver el cadáver de Tarkus, con su característica armadura negra, apoyado contra una pared.

Con una rodilla hincada a su lado, se preguntó qué era aquella sensación de desazón que la recorría el pecho, cuando ni siquiera había compartido una sola palabra con el férreo hombre. ¿Todo aquel peregrinaje, las luchas, el dolor, todo para...?

Tomando aire profundamente, se levantó de nuevo, girando la mirada desde Tarkus hacia el inmenso cuadro de un puente nevado que dominaba la sala.

Se sentía extraña, se sentía furiosa y perdida en aquella espiral que les rodeaba a todos, caminando unos pasos que parecían hilvanados por una mano invisible para terminar muriendo en algún rincón alejado, o convirtiéndose en Huecos.

Se aproximó al cuadro. Y del mismo modo que lamentó haber visto a Tarkus muerto, lamentó poner la mano en el lienzo y descubrir el mundo que escondía detrás.

Echó de menos el sol. El mordisco del frío y las nieves del mundo pintado devoraban su alma. Sentía la decadencia a su alrededor de cosas demasiado podridas y enfermizas como para tener cabida en el mundo exterior, por lamentable que ya fuera.

Ese mundo pintado tenía su propia pútrida maldición, y ella solo quería salir cuanto antes y alejarse de los tóxicos seres que intentaban matarla en un pánico asesino. Allí todo era deforme y terrorífico, incluso un cadavérico resto de dragón pútrido, y Filo muriendo, y perjurando, intentó olvidar el mordisco de esa decadencia y ese frío para no darse por perdida en un lugar sin salida.

Por suerte para ella, una enorme y extraña mujer joven de cabellos blancos, aspecto un tanto animal por la cola peluda que salía por detrás de su vestido, y las escamas en su frente, la indicó el camino de salida con cierta prisa por verla marchar.

Y ella también deseaba irse.

Lo que no entraba en sus planes era lanzarse al vacío para salir de ese mundo. La mujer la instó a lanzarse con una confiada mirada.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma... —gimió Filo dolorosamente, asomándose a mirar el negro abismo.

Si lo era, iba a cortarle la cola a esa mujer y a enseñarla a no mentir. Así que, con el estómago encogido por el miedo, saltó.

De nuevo en el salón del gran edificio lleno de cadáveres de guardianes de blanco atavío, evitando mirar hacia Tarkus, Filo respiró de nuevo.

Podía seguir. Esa mujer se había librado de un buen combate por su vida, porque no estaba de humor, y no sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido enfrentándose a engendros enfermizos dentro de ese cuadro maldito. Y, de haberlo sabido, habría lamentado también el tiempo que perdió intentando llegar hasta el interior de la catedral.

Lo que sacó rápidamente en claro, era que odiaba a los arqueros, los caballeros guardianes plateados de Anor Londo. Los odiaba con toda su alma.

Parecían saber perfectamente que, como los portones principales estaban bloqueados, el único camino era por las estrechas cornisas que guardaban. Y también sabían disparar perfectamente unos arcos con flechas gigantes como arpones, que la destrozaron, lanzaron al vacío y avergonzaron hasta la más absoluta desesperación.

No fue fácil. Nada fácil. Empezaba a estar muy cansada, acumulando sueño y dolor desde la Fortaleza de Sen, un sueño que el levantarse reviviendo en una hoguera no reparaba, y junto a eso, aumentaba su miedo a las alturas por el camino que debía transitar. Malditos caballeros. ¿Cómo podía el Gran Señor Gwyn haber entrenado caballeros capaces de blandir una espada en un soporte de un pie de anchura?

Cuando lo consiguió, cuando por fin los mató, habiendo perdido buena parte de su Humanidad y de su paciencia, con los brazos temblando y el pecho ardiendo de cansancio, entró a la zona interior del edificio principal de Anor Londo.

Se dejó caer un momento de rodillas, observando un pasillo com varias puertas, y al final, unas escaleras de caracol.

—¿Por qué peregrinar tiene que ser tan difícil? —jadeó Filo, sacándose el casco para poder respirar. Sentía una hoguera cerca, y si se iba a desmayar, mejor hacerlo sin el casco—. ¿Por qué duele tanto? Mierda, si liberar la maldición y seguir los pasos de una profecía tenía que doler tanto, y había de morir tanto, no hubiera movido mi culo del Refugio...

Esperó hasta que recuperó el ritmo de la respiración, y sus extremidades accedieron a obedecer. Iba pensando en algo para distraerse mientras se encaminaba a abrir la elegante puerta de madera blanca y pomo dorado tras la cual percibía la hoguera, como en intentar recordar el sabor de su comida favorita. Pero ni siquiera recordaba su comida favorita. Y al entrar a la sala, con una chimenea, sillas, y al fondo, una hoguera, ya no necesitó más distracciones.

No había esperado encontrarse al caballero Solaire, allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a la hoguera. Alzó la cabeza al escuchar cómo abría la puerta y miró en su dirección. Filo permaneció quieta unos segundos, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Estaba cansada y con un aspecto lamentable para llamarse a sí misma guerrera, más parecía un triste soldado raso apaleado en su primera batalla.

Dejando escapar el aire con pesadez, Filo arrastró despacio los pies hacia la hoguera, bajo la atenta mirada de Solaire, que la veía llegar con la espada, el escudo y el escudo sujetos como bien podía, para dejarlos caer en el suelo sin cuidado en el suelo con un estruendo que le hizo dar un respingo.

Filo apartó la mirada de él, dejándose caer y sentándose al otro lado de la hoguera, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos con un gruñido cansado.

—Oh, aquí estás —saludó con su cálida voz Solaire—. Has estado muy callada estos días, no te he visto por ninguna parte.

Filo hizo una mueca, negando y suspirando contra sus manos.

—No ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí —murmuró con una mezcla de cansancio mal ocultado y acritud, frotándose los ojos.

Escuchó a Solaire reír quedamente en su casco.

—Lo sé. He tenido a mucha gente requiriendo de mi ayuda —explicó, fijando de nuevo la mirada en ella—. Y no he sido el único. ¿Qué tal fueron tus invocaciones?

Filo frunció el ceño, decidiendo que estaba enfadada, pero sin saber exactamente por qué. No era por el cansancio, ni por haber pasado tanto tiempo sola, pero eso solo la enfadaba más.

—¿Te preocupan mis invocaciones? ¿Hmm? —le preguntó con brusquedad. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para no decir lo que en condiciones normales no habría dicho—. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado brillando en los mundos de cada anfitrión en necesidad como para no explicarme por qué demonios desapareciste sin más, ahora que por fin te encuentro? Me desperté en el Santuario con la Guardiana de Fuego muerta, tú y Lautrec desaparecidos, y un asesino detrás de mí. ¿Te importaría decirme qué explicación tiene todo eso?

Notando la frustración y mal humor de la guerrera, Solaire aguardó un par de segundos antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Mi mundo se separó del tuyo, desconozco qué ocurrió —fue su respuesta, una que se temió que no fuera a contentarla.

Sin embargo Filo entendió que, a pesar de todo, por nublada que estuviera su mente, no tenía sentido cargar contra él. Por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, la aliviaba que las palabras del asesino fueran verdad, que no hubiera matado de alguna manera a Solaire, y por eso no le hubiera hallado por el camino. Sin saberlo, eso la había estado asustando todo ese tiempo. Y no quería ni pensarlo, ni reconocerlo.

Estaba tan cansada.

—A veces no sé si quiero matarte yo misma... pero me alegro de haberte encontrado. Ni siquiera puedo enfadarme más de dos segundos, es ridículo, es... ¿por qué estás callado, mirándome así? —dijo Filo en un murmullo que rezó después por no haber dicho en alto, manteniendo la mirada en las llamas de la hoguera.

Solaire volvió a reírse suavemente, aquella vez de manera más cálida, haciéndola arrepentirse aún más por haber hablado.

—Bueno, sí que te gusta hablar conmigo, ¿no? ¡Y resulta que te preocupas! Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes sentimientos por mí —dijo Solaire en un tono divertido, casi cómplice, antes de empezar a contener la risa al ver el gesto violentamente rojo de Filo—. ¡Oh, no, dioses! Pretende que no has escudado eso.

Soltó unas carcajadas que empezaron siendo jocosas y se volvieron tensas al ver que Filo seguía intentando fingir que la rojez en su cansado rostro era de indignación. Estaba tiesa, agarrándose las rodillas en su posición sentada con unas respiraciones cortas y contundentes, atravesándole con la mirada.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese caballero a reírse a su costa, a ponerla en evidencia en un momento de vulnerabilidad por el cansancio?

En lugar de estallar en un arrebato furioso tomar su espada y atacarle, como seguramente el caballero había llegado a sospechar por su mirada asesina, forzó su cuerpo a relajarse, alzó la barbilla y le miró con una orgullosa medio sonrisa. No iba a dejarse avergonzar, oh no.

—¿Por ti? ¡Ja! Es probablemente lo más gracioso que hayas conseguido decir hasta ahora —le dijo, resoplando entre dientes, y observando la posición expectante del caballero, un tanto sorprendido.

—Oh... —murmuró pensativo el caballero, aunque Filo no estaba segura de si había algo de curiosidad en la palabra por haberle replicado aquello, o solo el mismo tono que si le hubiera dicho que no era capaz de matar a un demonio y estuviera valorando el reto. Prefería pensar que no, ocultando como podía lo incómoda que estaba.

Carraspeando, Filo se levantó, dejó su espada, su escudo y su casco allí, y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación. Se puso contra la pared, sobre las sillas, se tumbó hecha un ovillo y se dispuso a dormir antes de pensar siquiera en continuar.

Lo mejor sería intentar descansar y olvidarse, pero de nuevo, no le resultó fácil dormirse. Incluso con todo lo que soportaba a diario, el peso de la maldición, morir, sufrir, ver un mundo agonizante y no poder rendirse, con su propia terquedad, Filo encontraba fascinante la invariable fuerza y buen carácter de Solaire. Sabía en su interior que había estado bromeando con ella, pero no lo reconoció y dejó la indignación hasta ese momento, lejos, de cara a la pared y hecha un ovillo para dormir. Solo entonces, sonrió al recordar las jocosas palabras, alivió el peso que la hundía y poco a poco, se dejó caer en el peligroso mundo del sueño de un no muerto.


	14. Alzar las armas

Haciendo una mueca antes de despertar, Filo bostezó y se giró un poco, recordando justo a tiempo de no caerse al suelo, que dormía sobre unas pequeñas butacas en una habitación del palacio del mismísimo Gran Señor Gwyn. Casi hubiera preferido no recordarlo tan rápido.

La despertó una profunda voz, y el sonido de pesados pasos metálicos, y buscó su procedencia al girarse, dándose cuenta de que no estaban hablando con ella.

Se sorprendió enormemente al ver al despistado caballero de Catarina, después de haberle dado por perdido en la Fortaleza de Sen, caminando con el zweihander al hombro hacia la hoguera, y hablando con Solaire, que seguía allí. Filo se mantuvo en silencio, observándoles desde su rincón con curiosidad.

—Mmmm... No, este lugar no es fácil de alcanzar, con tantos caminos estrechos y arqueros —comentó el caballero de Catarina—. ¡Una hoguera al fin, haha! Espero que no te importe compartirla un rato, amigo, me gustaría descansar antes de continuar.

—¡En absoluto! —respondió Solaire, extendiendo una mano a un lado en gesto de bienvenida—. Siéntate y descansa.

Dejando el zweihander en el suelo, junto a las armas de Filo, y después el pequeño escudo redondo, para terminar quitándose el casco de su abombada armadura y dejarlo también.

Filo le vio al girar la hoguera para sentarse al otro lado, cuando se sentó al lado de Solaire, sacó su frasco de Estus y empezó a beber alegremente. Era un hombre de rostro bonachón, cabello corto negro y un bigote a juego, justo como se había imaginado al despistado caballero. Igual que Solaire, parecía que aquel peregrinaje no afectaba a su buen humor, y Filo no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de calidez y envidia al verles hablar despreocupadamente, comentando algunas de las cosas a las que se habían enfrentado o habían visto en los últimos tiempos.

Ella se sentó, abrazadas a sus rodillas, mirando con los ojos grises hacia los dos, y queriendo en algún lugar de su inquieto corazón, poder tener una pequeña parte de aquello.

Se distrajo tanto escuchándoles, hablando sobre el gólem de la Fortaleza de Sen y gesticulando sobre cómo lo abatieron, que dio un respingo, sobresaltada, cuando Siegmeyer soltó una carcajada señalándola.

—¡Ahá! Mira, si es la misteriosa peregrina que me encuentro en los momentos más inesperados —exclamó el caballero de Catarina, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces allí? Vamos, acércate a la hoguera, estamos hablando este caballero de la Luz Solar y yo de nuestras vivencias por estas tierras. Seguro que tú tienes buenas historias que compartir.

Filo dudó, mirando hacia Solaire, que asintió para intentar convencerla también, haciendo el mismo gesto de bienvenida que le había hecho al caballero de Catarina. ¿Qué iba a hacer entre aquellos dos? La iban a sacar de quicio en la mitad de tiempo, eso seguro. Si se había apartado para dormir había sido por un buen motivo.

Suspirando pesadamente ante las miradas de los dos, se levantó y caminó hacia la hoguera, sentándose al otro lado, frente a ambos, e intentando no hacerlo de una manera tensa. También intentó evitar la mirada de Solaire, sin saber si iba a aprovechar aquella oportunidad para aunar fuerzas con el otro alegre hombre para, aprovechando que la conocía mejor, romper la fría barrera con la que se separaba de todo el mundo. Y no quería eso.

—Así que eres de Catarina —comentó Solaire, mirando de soslayo al otro hombre, que asintió vigorosamente—. ¿Cómo es? Siempre he escuchado historias de los caballeros con armadura en forma de cebolla.

Siegmeyer le miró con las pobladas cejas arqueadas, llevándose una mano al pecho con orgullo.

—¡Catarina es hermosa! ¡Estas armaduras son un orgullo, y una gran protección, nada de cebolla! —exclamó con cierta indignación.

—No pretendía ofender, al contrario —atajó Solaire, haciendo un ademán de conciliación—. Pareces un guerrero más que capaz. ¿Qué buscas con esta peregrinación? ¿La profecía del destino de los no muertos?

—Uh, no. No, solo diversión, ya estoy viejo y aburrido de los retos conocidos, así que quiero vivir aventuras, y enfrentarme a peligros dignos de la tierra de los dioses —explicó jovialmente el caballero de Catarina, dándole una palmada en la espalda al Guerrero de la Luz Solar—. Desde luego no es un objetivo tan original como el tuyo, pero me vale.

Oh, así que también le había contado a aquel caballero de Catarina que buscaba su propio sol, pensó Filo, sorprendida con lo ligero que era para decírselo a cualquiera.

—Si alguna vez ves mi brillante señal en el suelo, no dudes en llamarte. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda —ofreció Solaire, ganándose una carcajada amistosa y un asentimiento de Siegmeyer, que dio otro trago a su Estus, como si fuera cerveza.

Entonces, mientras Filo se reía interiormente de aquel sincero y valiente ofrecimiento que Solaire también la había extendido a ella en numerosas ocasiones, Siegmeyer volvió su atención hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Cuéntanos algo, como por ejemplo cómo te llamas, ya que yo lo desconozco —dijo el caballero, haciéndola sentir un incómodo nudo en la garganta.

Ni siquiera ella misma lo recordaba. Filo, era un filo, era un arma, menos que nada comparada con aquellos dos joviales hombres que la observaban atentamente, a un paso de ser un Hueco, siempre a un paso, y sin saber dónde estaba el escalón que la haría caer.

—Filo, ¿estás bien? —intervino amablemente el caballero Solaire, rompiendo el largo silencio del que ella no había sido consciente, mirando al suelo.

El caballero de Catarina se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Y ella miró hacia Solaire, muy a su pesar, interiormente agradecida de que hubiera hablado por ella en lugar de dejarla en aquel silencio, asintiendo a su pregunta, que a su vez, respondía convenientemente la de Siegmeyer.

—¿Y... mmmm... de dónde eres? Me pareces todo un misterio, joven. Debes de tener la edad de mi hija —insistió cálidamente Siegmeyer, sinceramente curioso.

Nerviosa, respirando con cierta agitación, Filo apartó la mirada. No tenía muchas más opciones aparte de dejar ver su penosa situación, o ser desagradable y decirle que no era de su incumbencia. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer eso. Tragó saliva e intentó responder con toda la dignidad posible.

—Del este. No, no me preguntes de dónde —atajó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza y apartando de nuevo la mirada—. No... me acuerdo. No lo sé. Solo sé que vengo del este. No me acuerdo de nada.

Los dos hombres debieron notar el dolor sombrío que se ocultaba tras sus palabras, y en su rostro, y una vulnerabilidad que no quería dejar ver. Siegmeyer carraspeó, aliviando la pesadumbre silenciosa.

—No pasa nada, no debería haber preguntado. Hablaremos de otra cosa, hablaremos del presente, que es lo más importante —aseveró el caballero de Catarina—. Es grave, ¡hay montones de invasores en este lugar! Os recomiendo tener cuidado. No es lo mismo enfrentarse a un gólem que a un escurridizo asesino, o un pesado caballero.

—Cierto, pero no más difícil —asintió Solaire—. ¿Qué dirías de un duelo entre camaradas para prepararnos? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hiciera el último.

Siegmeyer se rió, emocionado.

—¡Uh, ha, ha, no prometo nada! Pero acepto, ¡te demostraré de qué están hechos los caballeros de Catarina!

Ambos caballeros se levantaron, cogiendo sus armas, y Siegmeyer se puso el casco. Filo podía notar la emoción de Solaire, asiendo el escudo y la espada con las manos mientras las ajustaba, hasta tener un agarre firme en ambos. Ella se limitó a darse la vuelta para mirarles, interiormente divertida con aquel despliegue de orgullo caballeresco por parte de ambos, poniéndose uno frente al otro en el centro de la sala, y realizando una reverencia.

Pronto su diversión pasó a interés, cuando quedó claro que luchaban con verdadera intención de ganar, a pesar de no estar luchando a muerte. No podía negar que era impresionante ver cómo Siegmeyer manejaba aquel enorme zweihander y Solaire lo esquivaba con ágiles movimientos, ayudándose del escudo para desviar el arma con un brazo de acero para soportar aquellos golpes.

No había mucho espacio pero ambos lo emplearon bien en su juego de pies, rodeándose y lanzando ataques para buscar puntos desprotegidos en las defensas del otro. Solaire era rápido con su espada de una mano, y Siegmeyer brutal con su espadón a dos manos. Hubo momentos en los que Filo temió que, de acertar, fuera a partir a Solaire en dos, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Al final, Solaire aprovechó un pesado golpe descendente del zweihander para hacerse a un lado y atacar a fondo con su espada, deteniéndola justo cuando la tenía chirriando entre las piezas del casco y el pecho de la armadura de Siegmeyer, que aún tenía su espada apoyada contra el suelo tras el ataque. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, respirando pesadamente dentro de los cascos, y rieron amistosamente, reconociendo el triunfo para el Guerrero de la Luz Solar con un apretón de manos.

—¡Agh...! Me estaré volviendo verdaderamente viejo —se lamentó Siegmeyer, quitándose el casco y regresando a la hoguera, cubierto de sudor. Miró a Filo con atención, como si estuviera teniendo una brillante idea—. ¿Por qué no lucháis vosotros dos? Así tengo algo con lo que animarme mientras descanso. Sería maravilloso verte luchar, Filo.

Ella alzó una ceja, mirando de soslayo a Solaire, que estaba esperando con la espada todavía en la mano, observándoles. La sola proposición de tenía un gran "no" en su cabeza como respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua al ver el gesto presumido que hizo el caballero de la Luz Solar, extendiendo los brazos a los lados con un encogimiento de hombros. Con que esas tenía... 

Filo cogió su casco, se lo puso y tomó su espada y su escudo con una serie de fluidos movimientos, dirigiéndose hacia el caballero sin esperar a aquellos maravillosamente caballerescos saludos que se concedían entre ellos. Solaire se recolocó a la defensiva, momentáneamente confuso por su rápida manera de lanzarse hacia él, y Filo, sin pensárselo, descargó una serie de fuertes golpes contra él, que detuvo con el escudo con el símbolo del sol viéndose obligado a retroceder.

Escuchó a Siegmeyer riendo animadamente en la hoguera, pero lo ignoró, clavando los ojos, brillando con el fuego del combate, en los del caballero, a través de las rendijas en los cascos de ambos. Y vio lo que quería. La estaba tomando en serio.

Solaire cambió de actitud y la posición de los pies para atacar, usando el escudo para empujarla y hacerla retroceder, o quedaría contra la pared. La atacó por el flanco izquierdo, que ella se cubrió con el escudo de caballero negro, sin dejar de lanzar ataques, cortes y estocadas, para impedirle recuperar demasiado terreno.

Enzarzados, empezaron a combatir trazando un círculo, llenando la sala con los golpes de metal contra metal. Los movimientos flexibles de Filo, al mismo tiempo implacables, contra los de Solaire, rápidos y fuertes. Tenía que reconocer que era difícil salir del alcance de la manejable espada del caballero.

Paciente y centrado, Solaire hizo como con Siegmeyer y esperó la más mínima apertura en sus defensas para dirigir la espada a su cuello mientras desviaba la espada de caballero negro con el otro brazo. Filo contuvo el aliento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por instinto al ver venir la hoja, pero su mente la gritó que no era el fin del combate, que no había terminado.

Casi podía ver la sonrisa confiada del caballero al rozarla el cuello con la punta de la espada, pero ella no se detuvo, se movió hacia un lado, cortándose en la suave piel del cuello entre el casco y el gorjal, como en un baile fatal, se lanzó hacia delante golpeándole con el escudo. Le empujó contra la pared, soltando su propia espada y usando la mano para coger la muñeca del caballero, alejando su espada, mientras aún se empujaban con los escudos.

Jadeando, ambos pugnaban por la posición triunfante, y Filo vio que por fuerza bruta la ganaría al final, así que dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó impulso con la cadera, todavía sujetándose como podían, y le propinó una patada a un lado de la rodilla que no acusó, seguida por un rodillazo en la entrepierna con otro fluido movimiento, que por otro lado, sí acusó. Severamente.

Le escuchó lanzar un gruñido ahogado dentro del casco, encogiéndose de dolor, momento que ella aprovechó para desarmarle. Pero el caballero dejó caer el escudo, todavía encogido, gruñendo entre dientes.

Filo escuchó el bufido de empatía que lanzó Siegmeyer desde su posición de observador al ver al caballero.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa presumida, se quitó el casco, dejándolo caer al suelo, y se encogió de hombros, estirando los brazos a los lados hacia el caballero derrotado.

Solaire no parecía con intención de reconocer su victoria, se había dejado caer al suelo, quitándose también el casco como pudo para poder respirar mejor, y protegiéndose encogido la zona afectada por el rodillazo. Filo sintió algo de lástima al ver su gesto dolorido, cubierto de sudor por el combate. Quizás le había dado demasiado fuerte. Pero no era su culpa saber combate desarmado y los puntos débiles de un hombre.

—¿Qué? Creo que he ganado —dijo Filo, sonriendo, y acuclillándose a su lado.

Solaire frunció el ceño con un bufido, esforzándose por levantarse. Pero cuando lo hizo, no fue de manera recta y orgullosa. Filo también se levantó, soltando una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso ha sido... bajo, muy bajo —sentenció en tono grave por el dolor el Solaire, caminando hacia la hoguera, donde Siegmeyer aguardaba con gesto de dolor compartido.

—Esa era la intención —adujo Filo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué clase de honor hay en ese ataque?, ogh... Pobre hombre —se lamentó Siegmeyer, dándole otra palmada en la espalda a Solaire cuando se dejó caer junto a la hoguera, cerrando los ojos un momento para concentrarse en otra cosa.

—El honor no te hace ganar —adujo Filo en tono resuelto.

No podría ser para tanto, se dijo, sentándose también en la hoguera. Siempre había pensado que eran un tanto exagerados. Pero Solaire no era dado a quejarse, y había parecido sinceramente afectado. Filo se mordió el labio, mirando a un lado. Sí, debía haberle dado demasiado fuerte, y ya no se sentía bien al respecto.

Siegmeyer se había dejado caer contra la pared, suspirando pesadamente y cerrando los ojos.

—Eres una mujer temible, jovencita. Ha sido un combate impresionante, pese a todo. Mmmm —asintió, mientras se preparaba para echarse una buena siesta.

No sabía si era temible o no, pero se sintió indudablemente culpable cuando giró la mirada hacia el caballero Solaire, que ya no demostraba en su gesto el mismo dolor, pero era evidente que seguía molesto, con la mirada clavada en las llamas de la hoguera.

Se movió, acercándose a él para poder hablar sin alzar demasiado la voz y molestar así a Siegmeyer. Tomó aire, respirando profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro, mirándole con cierta preocupación en los ojos grises, a pesar de estar contenta de haber ganado—. Bueno, supongo que no. Lo siento. Lo siento... de verdad.

Él la miró de medio lado, incomodándola de nuevo con tenerle cara a cara, sin el casco en medio, como era costumbre. Sorprendiéndola, no había resentimiento en su mirada.

—No te preocupes. Preferiría que no hubieras hecho eso pero... No pasa nada —sentenció de manera poco convincente.

Filo seguía viendo malestar en su mirada, así que cogió su frasco de Estus, a pesar de saber que él tenía uno, y se lo ofreció, expectante. Él soltó una suave carcajada ante el ofrecimiento, pero, a pesar de que se quedó un par de segundos mirándolo en silencio, estiró una mano y lo cogió.

Sin poder evitarlo, Filo notó una tensión extraña en el pecho y frunció el ceño un par de segundos cuando, del mismo modo que cuando le ofreciera la saponita, sus dedos rozaran suavemente los suyos. Ella llevaba guantes, pero notó la calidez humana que irradiaba su mano a través de ellos, pues no se limitó a coger el frasco, sino que aguardó unos largos segundos con su mano sobre la suya, mientras ella se preguntaba ansiosamente qué podía hacer para no demostrar esa ansiedad.

Finalmente, el caballero tomó el frasco de su mano, mientras ella apartaba la mirada, que había mantenido estrictamente clavada en el frasco y sus manos todo el tiempo. Tragó saliva, mirándole de reojo, tomándose todo el contenido del frasco, aprovechando que estaban en la hoguera.

Cuando terminó, Solaire la miró con una aliviada medio sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus radiantes ojos azules. Filo cogió el frasco rápidamente, incómoda.

—Ah, gracias. Mucho mejor —sentenció Solaire, suspirando y echándose hacia atrás, hacia la pared.

—Bien —murmuró Filo entre dientes.

Era difícil entender qué la ponía nerviosa y la incomodaba tanto en una situación en la que sentía una calidez humana en el interior, no solo externamente. Quizás era esa misma humanidad, eso que la recordaba algo que había olvidado. Pero no le gustaba tener miedo. No le gustaba paralizarse, estar vulnerable ante algo desconocido.

Debía combatirlo de algún modo, y no sería huyendo.

Con un leve temblor de indecisión, se echó también hacia atrás, despacio, sin hacer ruido, con un movimiento casi felino. Se pegó contra la pared para descansar, aunque no tenía sueño, y sin mover la mirada del frente, como si estuviera congelada y apenas pudiera respirar, se movió hacia la izquierda hasta que chocó suavemente contra el caballero.

Se quedó quieta, tiesa, tragó saliva, y apoyó la cabeza contra las hombreras de pelo verde mientras una voz en su cabeza la instaba a no hacerlo bajo ningún concepto si quería mantener su dignidad intacta. No escuchó a aquella voz, luchando contra la incomodidad, contra el miedo y todas las alarmas que la instaban a alejarse cuanto antes. Abandonando la tensión poco a poco, se quedó apoyada sobre el hombro de Solaire, sin verle la cara, sin pretender hacerlo o imaginar siquiera cómo la estaría mirando. Seguramente con extrañeza y dispuesto a alejarse.

Pero no fue así. El caballero apenas giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero lo hizo con sorprendida aceptación. Se olvidó incluso del duelo, y del dolor, encontrando agradable aquella manera de la fría guerrera de olvidar su lejanía y descansar contra él. Era... inesperado.

No era una gran posición para admirar el desafiante tono de sus ojos claros de color gris tormentoso, pero no negaba que era asegurador tener la figura más pequeña de Filo contra la suya. Contrariamente a ella, que tardó en relajarse mucho tiempo, él podía acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca de aquella manera más cálida, pensó, cerrando los ojos para seguir el ejemplo de Siegmeyer y dormir.

Sobre todo, si aquella vez ella lo había hecho conscientemente. Le confundía, pero no iba a pretender que entendía a la valiente y agridulce guerrera.


	15. Crepúsculo eterno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ir subiendo los capítulos que quedan más o menos uno cada día o cada dos días, ya que me motivé con la salida del Dark Souls Remastered y decidí retomarlo. Espero que merezca la pena y alguien disfrute con ello! :)

Había sido un conocido y duro golpe el tener que olvidarse de descansar para ponerse en marcha. Olvidarse de la comodidad, aunque fuera la primera vez que la hallaba desde que tenía recuerdo de sí misma, de tener a alguien cerca que no tenía que vigilar por si le apuñalaba por la espalda, resultó ser tan duro como despertar de un reparador sueño y tener que levantarse para enfrentar al mundo.

Solaire se había quedado dormido sentado contra la pared, y Filo aprovechó el leve arranque de voluntad para separar la cabeza de su hombro, mirándole en silencio con sus ojos grises, orientales, diferentes a los de cualquier peregrino que se había encontrado en aquel viaje. La mayoría era diferente a ella, pero eso parecía irrisorio en ese momento, a pesar de ser consciente de que su procedencia era distinta. Lo que más les diferenciaba estaba en su interior, y cuánto desearía poder cambiarlo para que aquello durase más.

Había sido solo un filo, un arma, un cascarón vacío de otra cosa que no fuera amargura y frialdad, porque era lo único a lo podía aferrarse siempre con seguridad. Lo demás había sido molesto y efímero… al menos, hasta ese momento en el que decidió que no importaba siquiera esforzarse por mantener esa acidez, el momento en el que se dio cuenta de un hecho inquietante, y a la vez intrigante.

Estaba en una habitación del palacio del Gran Señor, estaba en el corazón luminoso de una ciudad sagrada después de haber visto las cloacas más infectas y las celdas más pútridas, y se dio cuenta de que no era lo que tenía a su alrededor lo que acrecentaba su miseria. Era su interior, siempre, únicamente su interior. Lo sabía porque Solaire y Siegmeyer podían pasar por cualquier lugar indemnes ante la miseria, sin permitir que calara en ellos y su amabilidad. Ella la llevaba consigo. Y en aquel momento, por primera vez, pudo reconocerlo y dejarlo a un lado con solo mirar el pacífico semblante durmiente de Solaire, deteniéndose en examinar sus facciones tan humanas y agradables, la barba rubia incipiente, la cicatriz desde la ceja al pómulo, imaginando el color azul de sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo un calor en el pecho al recordar su eterna expresión de amabilidad y una sonrisa que llenaba sus mejillas de manera natural.

Le recordaba su humanidad perdida, pero a pesar de ser un eco doloroso, habiendo aguantado lo suficiente, había algo más. Se parecía a una apática y serena aceptación, un consuelo que ni siquiera había buscado o se había merecido.

Filo sonrió ligeramente, envidiando el sueño profundo y tranquilo de ese hombre, pero sin extrañarse. Seguramente Solaire no tenía nada por lo que martirizarse al descansar, siendo como era, ayudando a todo el mundo y teniendo una actitud tan optimista, y eso le permitía incluso vencer las pesadillas de la maldición. No podía negar que lo envidiaba, como lo demás.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha. Parecía que aquella hoguera y la sala eran seguras, y el caballero estaría bien. Siegmeyer ya había desaparecido hacía rato, mientras ella había estado en duermevela, y le tocaba su turno de olvidar la serenidad, la comodidad, y continuar.

 

* * *

 

Anor Londo era espectacular. También era doloroso, si eras un no muerto.

Los caballeros plateados que patrullaban salones y pasillos eran implacables, inhumanos y tenían habilidad suficiente como para representar una amenaza mortal incluso estando separados. Filo decidió que no quería morir innecesariamente y se inclinó a otra estrategia: escribir su señal de invocación y conocer el palacio por medio de la seguridad de ser un espectro y transitar otros mundos. No era cobarde, pero tampoco idiota, y no quería perder más almas ni humanidad o la cordura cuando tenía claro que su desconocimiento del lugar le llevaría a un fracaso innecesario.

Así pues, seguía en silencio espectral a los anfitriones experimentados e inexpertos por igual, sola o con otros fantasmas, aprendiendo los peligros del luminoso y terrible lugar.

No podía negar que a veces era divertido y emocionante; había peregrinos que conservaban su sentido del humor y buen talante, que le recordaban en cierto modo más inexperto e ingenuo a Solaire, mientras que otros avanzaban ajenos a sus acompañantes, asustados y alerta, centrados en su camino. Filo les seguía de todos modos, mapeando mentalmente el palacio y tratando de averiguar la meta para los peregrinos.

No se le escapó el hecho de que cada vez veía menos gente, lo que significaba que prácticamente un mínimo de no muertos lograba pasar de la Fortaleza de Sen, y pronto averiguaría que muchos, muchos menos pasarían de entre los supervivientes en Anor Londo. Ese era el cometido del caballero del león y el ejecutor, una criba implacable a la que todos debían someterse.

 

* * *

 

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró el anfitrión, un mago de manos temblorosas y mirada perdida, mientras atravesaban un pasillo del que acababan de salir heridos tras una dura lucha contra dos caballeros plateados. El otro espectro, un Guerrero de la Luz Solar desconocido con armadura pesada de Berenike, se encogió de hombros. Filo no hizo nada, esperando mientras decidía el rumbo—. Si no hubiera sido por el caballero Solaire no habría llegado aquí, si no hubiera sido por vosotros, tampoco estaría aquí…

Filo alzó una ceja en el interior del casco. Así que aquel tipo también conocía a Solaire…

El otro espectro pareció suspirar, cansado de las quejas del anfitrión, y le señaló con insistencia el camino para continuar. Filo les siguió, dándole vueltas distraída a cómo había sido capaz de ayudar a tanta gente el mismo Solaire que ella conocía. Era extraño pensar que conseguía influir en los caminos de tanta gente, y le hacía pensar en si era tan cercano con todo el mundo.

Se encontró sintiendo algo extraño a lo que no sabía poner nombre, algo incómodo ante la posibilidad de que aquella idea fuera real. Atacó con especial rabia a los caballeros plateados que encontraron, frustrada consigo misma. ¿Pero por qué le iba a importar siquiera?, aquello era ridículo. Más le valía centrarse en conseguir seguir su camino, sobrevivir y aumentar su poder si no quería volverse Hueca y ponerle fin a toda aquella tortura.

 

* * *

 

Ornstein y Smough eran una pesadilla que preferiría no haber visto jamás, y menos por haberse confiado después de creer que tenía el palacio bajo relativo control.

Sería ponerlo demasiado ligeramente decir que recibió una paliza vergonzosa al intentar entrar en la sala que custodiaban, e incluso al resucitar en la hoguera podía notar el retumbar de los rayos y golpes en sus huesos, temblando como una hoja con la mirada perdida en las llamas.

¿Qué había esperado? No había conseguido derrotar a tan poderosos guardianes una sola vez en compañía de anfitriones y espectros, mucho menos en su tiempo y mundo, negándose a invocar a nadie. Y aún habiendo querido hacerlo, las señales eran vagas, fugaces y cada vez menores, indicando que sus propietarios también estaban sucumbiendo a Anor Londo.

Por si eso fuera poco, el afluente de espectros oscuros atraídos como sanguijuelas en su momento de necesidad resultaba desquiciante y vergonzoso, pues no solo hacían lo necesario para ganar y matarla, sino que además se mofaban si lo conseguían.

Dejó la sala de la hoguera con un gesto torvo cincelado en el rostro, arrastrando los pies e intentando convencerse de continuar. Solaire ya no estaba allí. Probablemente estaría intentando ayudar a la gente por motivos mucho menos egoístas que ella, incluso si tenía su propia meta.

Deteniéndose en una de las habitaciones del palacio, ignorando las heridas y golpes que sanaban con el Estus tras sus encuentros con los belicosos caballeros plateados, Filo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se detuvo ante una cama elegante, mirando los cuadros en las paredes, el dosel, y volviendo la mirada hacia las ventanas de cristal que dejaban pasar la luz del eterno crepúsculo desde la ciudad dorada de los dioses. Quien hubiera ocupado aquel lugar tuvo suerte en su tiempo, pero en ese momento estaba vacío y a su disposición para investigar.

Se acercó a la mesa con un juego de té, curioseando la porcelana.

No recordaba su pasado, pero estaba segura de que nunca había estado rodeado por lujo, pensó, soltando un suspiro y recolocando el peso del escudo en el brazo. No, el dolor del combate y el peso de las armas era más familiar que aquella belleza confortable y opulenta.

Pensó en ello mientras salía al patio superior del que salían varios caminos al interior del palacio, el punto más alto que había podido alcanzar y que le costó vaciar de varios caballeros plateados. Pensó en si acaso era su propia paranoia y su oscuridad las que hacían que tuviera la extraña sensación de que el sol no calentaba su rostro como debiera en esa ciudad antigua, que la luz era casi la efímera mentira de una noche cercana e invisible mordiendo sus huesos.

Se quitó pesadamente el casco, asfixiándola, y aceptó el aire suave acariciando su cabello negro y su suave piel aceitunada, suspirando. Lo dejó caer sin más, sin intención de volver a atraparse dentro de él, necesitando aferrarse a cualquier mínima sensación de aire dándole vida.

Con la mirada perdida, clavada en sus pies, intentó imaginarse lo que era tener un día tranquilo, un día de disfrutar de cosas como camas, té, mesas, cuadros hermosos y vistas ostentosas; lo que sería sentir el calor del sol en su plenitud de nuevo. Era casi imposible, y tampoco podía llenar esa fantasía con gente, dado que no recordaba a nadie.

Quería pensar que no había sido el tipo de persona aislada y arisca que la maldición había creado, pero no se lo creía ella misma. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde descansaba oculta la Señal Oscura tras su falsa humanidad, atravesando un corazón confuso, seco y dolorido que no dejaba de preguntarse por qué, por qué a ella, por qué a los humanos, por qué aquella locura tan cruel. Por qué no morir de una vez, por qué no olvidarlo todo y pudrirse en una esquina, imaginando cosas que no había tenido.

Sobresaltada, respirando pesadamente, con las manos temblando crispadas sobre la balaustrada de mármol del patio, Filo contuvo un gruñido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿No es maravilloso? Y aún así… —murmuró con absoluta fascinación Solaire, situado a su lado, mirando las impresionantes vistas de Anor Londo, iluminada por los tibios rayos dorados del sol.

Filo ni siquiera se había detenido a observar las vistas con atención hasta el momento que se tomó en los lujosos aposentos, demasiado ocupada permaneciendo alerta para no morir y recuperando el control de sí misma. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos unos segundos y tragando saliva, fingiendo que estaba bien, mirando lo mismo que el caballero a su lado. Los tejados de palacios y construcciones que conservaban una calidez menguante y acogedora, pero Filo seguía sintiendo un frío tras todo aquello, un helor antinatural y falso. 

—Lo sé —dijo Filo, esbozando una tirante expresión y apartando el impulso de dejarle solo e irse a sufrir sus negros pensamientos. La oscuridad en su interior era asfixiante—. Pero siento un frío a pesar del sol, un frío a mi alrededor, envolviéndolo todo…

No sabía por qué, pero no podía evitar sentirse mejor con la presencia del cálido caballero allí, ni siquiera tenía que sentirse ridícula por expresar en voz alta lo que creía una locura interior, una clara señal de que su esencia nunca sería perteneciente a la luz. Esa dulce calidez propia que irradiaba Solaire con su sola presencia, su ánimo y su ímpetu, era cien veces más poderosa que los rayos del moribundo sol aferrándose a los últimos estertores de la Llama, no podía evitar verse atraída como una polilla a una llama e ignorar la falsa luz exterior. 

Solaire hizo un sonido pensativo y Filo le miró de medio lado, ensimismada con cómo la pluma roja en lo alto del casco se removía con el viento, aliviando parte de su carga con el sonido sincero de su risa encerrada en metal, clavando aquellos agradables ojos azules desde entro del gran yelmo con amabilidad. 

—Sí. Hay algo extraño aquí, aunque no podría señalar exactamente qué. El sol es magnífico pero no aparta el frío ni calienta la piel  —dijo el caballero, mirando con suma atención el cielo de nubes plomizas bañadas por cascadas de rayos de sol.

Filo gruñó ligeramente, bajando la mirada al suelo, y volviendo a centrarla en las vistas ante ella, interiormente aliviada al escuchar de boca de otro lo mismo que ella sentía y había achacado a su propia errada percepción. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió, con cansancio y curiosidad implícitos ya en esa pregunta destinada a distraer su mente.

Ya fuera por el sol frío o los misterios de la poderosa Anor Londo, por la presencia del caballero o su propia necedad, necesitaba centrar su mente de alguna manera. 

—Claro, adelante —consintió Solaire, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo crees que es ese sol que buscas? ¿Es como el sol en lo alto? —preguntó Filo, mirando unos segundos al astro mortecino.

Solaire hizo un sonido pensativo, valorando la pregunta durante varios segundos, hasta que al final respondió con somera confianza. 

—No lo sé. Lo sabré cuando lo tenga delante.

—Podría ser peligroso —adujo Filo, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Ah, aha! Todo es peligroso hoy en día, Filo. Merecerá la pena —dijo Solaire, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue su turno de dejar de mirar los cielos y mirarla de medio lado a través de la rendija en el yelmo. Pudo ver sus ojos azules brillando con decisión—. Según el mundo se consume nos aferramos a lo que podemos para seguir adelante, para alcanzar una meta. No puedes rendirte o detenerte por el miedo. Los más grandes héroes y caballeros no se doblaron de terror, no cejaron en su cometido, y nosotros tampoco. Ahora, aprovechemos que estamos en contacto para ayudar al buen caballero de Catarina, creo que se encuentra… atascado.

Filo alzó una ceja, suspirando y separándose de la balaustrada. Toda aquella charla de ímpetu y héroes no terminaba de calar en su corazón oportunista y resistente, pero era totalmente vulnerable ante el tono de ese caballero, por irritante que fuera verse punzada por aquella dulce vulnerabilidad. Estaba segura de que Solaire podía pedirle cualquier absurdez caballeresca a la que no accedería por pragmatismo estando sola, y accedería.

En aquella ocasión acalló la voz de la frialdad ante la mención de Siegmeyer, pero no pudo evitar sus gruñidos frustrados al seguir al Guerrero de la Luz Solar hacia el interior de Anor Londo de nuevo, incluso si le seguiría y le ayudaría voluntariamente. 

—Te juro que voy a atar a ese catarino a un pilar del Santuario de Enlace de Fuego con una cadena —murmuraba, asiendo con fuerza escudo y espada—. La próxima vez, en lugar de ir a ayudarle le voy a lanzar a las fauces del primer demonio que vea.

Solaire se rio, negando ligeramente, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo iba a hacer y que no era su influencia ese pequeño retazo altruista que la obstinada guerrera guardaba e intentaba ignorar mirando hacia cualquier lado para evitarlo. No; confiaba en el corazón humano que había visto el mismo día que la encontró, oculto tras miedo, dolor y sufrimiento, tras un frío que algún día el sol aliviaría con su calor. 


	16. Humanidad

—No me explico cómo siempre terminas en estas situaciones, Siegmeyer —gruñó Filo, dejando caer el escudo al suelo con un sonido seco.

—Mm… ¡Oh-hoh! Vaya arrojo tenéis vosotros dos. Pero deberíais haber esperado, era demasiado arriesgado, esos monstruosos caballeros podían haberos destrozado —respondió el caballero de Catarina, mirando a ambos, a Solaire y a Filo con aire de reproche a pesar de la alegría—. La próxima vez dejadme elaborar un plan adecuado.

Filo resopló sonoramente por la nariz.

—¿Qué? No vamos a estar esperando a que creas conveniente actuar, caballero viejo.

—¡Woh, no hay necesidad de eso! Solo pido precaución, no querría que ninguno se vuelva Hueco por imprudente —matizó el caballero de Catarina con un gruñido.

Solaire soltó una queda carcajada, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Siegmeyer y envainando su espada con intención de mediar y apaciguar la situación.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, amigo mío. Filo y yo sabemos lo que hacemos —aseguró con confianza.

Lo cierto era que se habían compenetrado sorprendentemente desde que entraran en la habitación llena de caballeros plateados. La lucha había sido brutal, implacable, y no habían necesitado palabra alguna para destruir a sus enemigos en un torbellino de cortes, golpes, contraataques y embestidas. Filo no negó la afirmación del caballero, de hecho, asintió levemente y Siegmeyer terminó por suspirar pesadamente en señal de derrota.

—Muy bien. Los jóvenes siempre tan impulsivos… Pero no me malinterpretéis, agradezco vuestra ayuda. Permitidme que os recompense —dijo, rebuscando en una de las bolsitas de cuero de su cinto. Gruñó, hurgó y terminó sacando un pequeño y sencillo anillo de plata con una diminuta joya rosada. La extendió, con la palma abierta, y la pequeña pieza reposando sobre el guantelete—. Aceptadlo, por favor. Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando aquel anillo sin moverse, hasta que Solaire soltó una queda carcajada, sobresaltando ligeramente a Filo.

—Eso no es necesario, amigo, puedes… —comenzó Solaire.

—No, pero os lo ofrezco de todos modos, buen Guerrero de la Luz Solar, como muestra de agradecimiento —le cortó Siegmeyer.

Tras un par de segundos más, en los que Filo no hizo un solo movimiento para aceptar el obsequio, Solaire cogió el pequeño anillo, asintiendo. El caballero de Catarina, complacido, soltó un largo “hmmm”, se apoyó el zweihander al hombro y entró hacia la habitación que acababan de despejar, seguramente dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza al primer peligro mortal que viera en su camino o atascarse pensando cómo derrotarlo. Solos de nuevo, Solaire no tardó en señalar hacia las escaleras de caracol de mármol blanco que llevaban de nuevo al patio superior con un gesto de la cabeza protegida por el casco. Miró un par de segundos a Filo desde el oscurecido interior, y ella se puso en marcha sin mediar palabra.

No estaba cómoda con el hecho de aceptar regalos, y tampoco le veía sentido a tener un pequeño anillo sin valor en la tierra en la que estaban. Prefería que se lo quedara Solaire, pero al parecer, éste tenía otros planes.

Mientras subían, el caballero estuvo intentando ponérselo sin conseguir que se acomodara a ninguno de sus dedos, de no ser el meñique, en el que no tenía intención de llevarlo. Filo juraría que lo estuvo probando demasiado vagamente, como si no tuviera verdadero interés en lograr que la pieza de joyería le encajara. Así, al final, cuando salieron de nuevo bajo la luz del trémulo sol, se dio la vuelta, deteniendo el avance de Filo en seco y extendiendo el puño cerrado hacia ella. Frunciendo el ceño, Filo le miró significativamente, y él se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo bajo el yelmo, con los ojos azules brillando con serena picardía y la intención de llevar a cabo lo que había decidido desde el mismo momento en que cogiera el anillo.

—No me vale, deberías quedártelo tú. Además, ese último caballero plateado murió por tu espada —sentenció con resolución.

Filo negó sin poder evitar sonreír, girando la mirada al verse acosada por aquella ridícula sonrisa que se reflejaba en los ojos del caballero, como si no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que se lo quedara ella por el simple hecho de haberlo rechazado. No sabía por qué había decidido aquella sandez, pero sí sabía ser más tozuda aún solo por llevar la contraria y no dejarle salirse con la suya.

—Hmm… no. Es para ti. Fue tu idea ir a ayudar a Siegmeyer, yo hubiera seguido mi camino —alegó ella, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, como preparándose para discutir del mismo modo que se prepararía antes de un duelo.

—Pero no es de ningún uso para mí, ¡no me vale!, y tú luchaste igual que yo, siendo tu idea o no —contraatacó el caballero, acercando más el puño cerrado donde llevaba el anillo hacia ella, como si así ganara terreno en su intención de hacerla quedarse con el objeto.

La guerrera miró hacia otro lado con una ceja alzada, por ridículo que fuera pretender que se rindiera o desapareciera solo con no mirarlo. En principio no había querido el anillo, simple y llanamente por la incomodidad de aceptar un presente de amabilidad que no sabía atesorar, pero ahora era una batalla a campo abierto por su orgullo.

—¿Es tan difícil que aceptes que has sido el salvador de la bella cebolla con bigote en apuros? Yo tampoco lo quiero usar para nada —adujo Filo a la defensiva con altanería y un leve desdén que el caballero ignoró absolutamente, como siempre hacía.

De hecho, para su frustración y la de su inherente terquedad, Solaire estaba lejos de darse por vencido o echarse atrás por su actitud.

—No fui yo quien le abrió el camino a la Fortaleza de Sen y le permitió el paso cuando las rocas no le dejaban avanzar. Tú ya llevas una cuenta de tres veces ayudando a Siegmeyer —insistió con una carcajada audaz el caballero, girando la cabeza protegida por el casco e inclinándola para que no evitara mirarle. Filo maldijo profusamente por el hecho de que se hubiera enterado de aquello—. Oh, Filo, ¡llevas las de perder en esta contienda! Has hecho mejor trabajo que yo ayudando al buen Siegmeyer.

Ella enrojeció, no supo si de rabia o vergüenza al escuchar su risa confiada, como si no solo pudiera ver a través de su terquedad y desdén, sino que pudiera sobreponerse a ellos y alcanzarla tirando aquella barrera fácilmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan petulante, tan insistente, tan extremadamente irritante? A veces prefería mil veces meterse en habitación tras habitación llena de criaturas asesinas que estar bajo su alegre mirada, desarmada e incómoda. Pero con todo, Filo tampoco iba a rendirse, no tan fácilmente. Le volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido y toda la dureza que pudo contra ese gesto suyo.

—¡Sen solo cuenta como uno, y lo hice porque yo también tenía que pasar!

—No estaría aquí sin ti, de todos modos.

—Ni todos los no muertos a los que ayudas a pasar poniendo la señal de invocación, y no te veo coleccionando joyería de cada uno de ellos —dijo Filo, bufando.

Suspirando con decisión, Solaire se acercó, le cogió por la mano misma con la que sostenía el escudo, colando con firmeza el pequeño anillo entre sus dedos, ignorando aparentemente la reacción extática de Filo ante el contacto de su mano sobre la suya. Se quedó muy quieta, con la mirada clavada en su mano, cerrada ahora en torno al asa metálica y la pequeña pieza de joyería mientras su cerebro intentaba entender qué hacer ante la piel del caballero directamente en contacto con sus guantes de cuero, sintiendo una oleada de calor desde la mano hasta el resto del cuerpo como el efecto de un rayo atravesándole. Respiraba muy despacio, en tensión, afectada a partes iguales por su cercanía y aquella mano humana, cálida, fuerte y viva, tan obscenamente fácil de percibir a través del cuero, como si fuera la más fina de las sedas lo que les estuviera separando en ese momento; para empeorarlo, apenas les separaba distancia y tuvo el impulso de saltar hacia atrás que sus piernas no supieron obedecer. Sus manos tampoco obedecieron a soltar inmediatamente el anillo y librarse de su mano, como susurraba la parte tozuda de sí misma que aún resistía. Si hubiera sido un contacto rápido y casual podría haber salido victoriosa, pero el caballero se quedó agarrando su mano con el anillo entre ambas con deliberada intención de que no fuera para nada un gesto casual, y aún seguía haciéndolo cuando empezó a hablar.

—No hay ninguna vergüenza en aceptar gestos de amabilidad —dijo Solaire, y aunque no era capaz de levantar la mirada y atisbar sus ojos dentro del yelmo, sabía que la observaba atentamente.

Quería huir desesperadamente de aquella situación de vulnerabilidad, de aquel terrorífico momento en el que no controlaba la situación, antes de que viera su ridícula reacción, si no la había notado ya.

—Dijiste lo mismo de aceptar ayuda —murmuró Filo, casi para sí, sacando palabras de algún rincón que le recordaba que tenía que reaccionar—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, que me quede el anillo para enseñarme otra lección?

En lugar de responder, Solaire se rio, soltando su mano y dándole una amistosa palmadita en el hombro, como había hecho con Siegmeyer, de nuevo ignorando el efecto que tenía sobre ella tal gesto aparentemente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra entrada al palacio. Si no sabía lo que estaba haciendo era aún más necio que ella, y si lo sabía, la rabia y la vergüenza parecían inevitables para la avergonzada guerrera.

 _¿Te estás viendo? ¡Deja ya de hacer el ridículo, solo es un maldito hombre intentando afectarte!_ _No, no le dejes, no le dejes_ _. Creía que ya habíamos pasado del punto de entrar en pánico al más mínimo contacto,_ se dijo a sí misma con soberana frustración.

—¡Vamos, Filo! Hay mucho camino y combate por delante.

Suspirando y recuperando la compostura, Filo se encaminó detrás de él. ¿Y ya estaba? ¿Se creía que había ganado tan sencillamente?

Fue murmurando, mascullando acerca de lo que tenía que aguantar, pensando cómo contraatacar ahora que tenía de nuevo control de sí misma, pero le perdió de vista cuando entró al palacio por el acceso que continuaría su camino, bajando las intrincadas escaleras de caracol de dos tramos. Intentó darse prisa, preparándose para bajar a la carrera en cuanto cruzó el arco al no verle, poniéndose alerta al momento y olvidando momentáneamente sus quejas sobre el tema del anillo. Si se separaban podían meterse de lleno en una emboscada sin posibilidades de cubrirse las espaldas, y la sola idea le erizó el vello de la nuca. Algo saltó sobre ella desde detrás según entró, haciendo que saltaran todos sus instintos de supervivencia y el aire se contrajera en su pecho.

Filo chilló, intentando darse la vuelta al notar un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo que supuso el peso de un enemigo durante una fracción de segundo en la que intentó levantar la espada negra para defenderse y tirarse rodando por las escaleras si era necesario. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una risa desbocada, como no recordaba haber oído antes, casi llorando dentro del casco tocado por la pluma roja bien conocido.

—¡Soy yo, soy yo! ¡Tranquila! —exclamó Solaire entre carcajadas, sujetándola todavía con el brazo, mientras ella, roja de vergüenza e ira, intentaba farfullar algo coherente.

—¡Eres un bufón, un idiota, y un crío! —chilló, intentando quitarse su brazo de encima, martirizada doblemente por su proximidad y el susto, más aun después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en el patio—. Te juro, caballero, que estoy planteándome seriamente tirarte al vacío a la próxima oportunidad que tenga.

—Ha sido una pequeña broma, ¡no te lo tomes así!

—Pues no ha tenido gracia. ¿Te parece normal hacer eso aquí, en la tierra más peligrosa en la que podríamos estar? —graznó Filo, con las mejillas al rojo, intentando por todos los medios que no lo viera.

—Solo quería animarte antes de continuar —adujo Solaire, separándose al fin y recogiendo su escudo, que había apoyado en una esquina—. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos separemos o nos volvamos a ver, y estás siempre demasiado triste, como si fueras de cabeza al Abismo en cada momento. ¡Mírame! Sonríe un poco, relájate cuando puedas, recuerda a los camaradas que comparten tu camino —le dijo, con cierta seriedad, girando el rostro de mejillas arreboladas de la obstinada guerrera con una mano en su barbilla. Se quedó así, mirándola desde dentro del casco, hasta que ella rompió la expresión compungida en una irritada carcajada al verse de nuevo hundida en la estúpida incomodidad y el calor ante su contacto, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente al ser aquella vez aún peor con su mano tocando su cara—. ¡Bendito sea el sol! ¡Si sabes reírte!

Filo apartó la cara de su mano, sonriendo a su pesar, y se apresuró a señalar las escaleras para desviar rápidamente la atención de sí misma. Parecía dispuesto aquel día a hacer que perdiera los estribos de todas las formas posibles, y en ese punto no sabía cómo controlar aquellos absurdos cambios de humor propios y sensaciones que estaba empujándola a sentir. Era parecido a verse nadando en una corriente que cambiaba todo el tiempo de dirección y le hacía prácticamente imposible adaptarse antes de cada cambio.

—Vamos —indicó la guerra con un carraspeo, mirando hacia el camino con una sonrisa todavía en los labios y los ojos rasgados brillando con espíritu a pesar de su expresión de forzada condescendencia.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin llegar a esperarle, en parte para ocultar la sonrisa, adivinando la del caballero bajo el casco. Bajó y bajó, distraída por una sensación extraña, agradable y agridulce, parecida a la serenidad, pero más vivaz. Ese ridículo hombre estaba destruyéndola de alguna manera que se le escapaba, que se saltaba su frialdad y estoicismo igual que hacía con el cruel mundo a su alrededor, como si fuera tan sencillo para él como matar al siguiente demonio en su camino y no perder la fe ni la sonrisa. A veces Filo dudaba que fuera verdaderamente consciente de la realidad de la maldición que hundía a todo el mundo, como si no fuera con él. Probablemente por eso no perdía la razón ni la visión de sí mismo o su meta, quizás por eso era capaz de ver más allá en los demás, ver lo que ocultaban tras el velo de muerte y olvido…

Dando un leve respingo al llegar al rellano, dejando de lado aquella sensación y sus pensamientos por una somera inquietud al escuchar unos rugidos perturbadores, se giró, buscando a Solaire con la mirada, esperando que llegara detrás de ella por las escaleras. Pero no llegó.

Frunciendo el ceño, preocupada y frustrada a partes iguales ante la duda de si estaba intentando asustarla de nuevo o no, comenzó a subir, suspirando y maldiciendo por haberse distraído.

—Ya vale con la broma, no voy a estar todo el día… —comenzó, pero no terminó al llegar arriba y no ver ni rastro de él.

Sintiendo un vacío donde antes había estado la nueva y conflictiva sensación, no necesitó buscar más a fondo para saber que Solaire ya no estaba allí, desvanecido como un espejismo. Lordran jugaba sus extraños juegos de espacio y tiempo, y cada vez eran más desagradables.

 

* * *

 

Estaba al límite de su propia tozudez, sin humanidad, sin almas para aumentar y reponer sus fuerzas, sin más peregrinos a los que ayudar.

La habitación de la hoguera estaba vacía, y ella, en su interior, después de paliza tras paliza de Ornstein y Smough, estaba igual de vacía. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que viera a Solaire.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, con los ojos llenos de cansancio y del reflejo de la oscuridad, perdida ya la luz. Iba a enloquecer y terminar sus días allí. Quizás no fuera tan malo, aún no estaba Hueca, aún tenía tiempo de elegir en qué esquina quería morir o retar a los guardianes una vez más. Avanzó por los conocidos pasillos y salas como un fantasma, arrastrando los pies y las armas, echando tanto de menos la sensación agradable y frustrante que había ocupado su interior antes de aquello, que casi se cayó de rodillas al ver la señal de invocación de Solaire.

Mantuvo la compostura, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero cuando le vio alzarse con el gesto del saludo al sol como un brillante espectro, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de alivio. Se olvidó de que había estado sola y vacía mucho antes que nunca, recordó sus palabras, y el peso se disolvió de nuevo. No se lo dijo, no le dijo nada, pero si fallaban no creía que tuviera fuerzas restantes para volver a intentarlo. Solo le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una muy débil sonrisa, dejándose llevar por su entusiasta paso por el salón central del palacio. Solaire estaba allí para ayudar, y cuando iba a ayudar, lo hacía hasta la muerte, y lo hacía hasta el límite de sus capacidades. Hacía eso por todos sus anfitriones, pero Filo no necesitaba sentirse especial, cuando ser uno más con él ya era capaz de traer sus ánimos y fuerzas de regreso.

 

* * *

 

La batalla fue exhilarante, dolorosa, y empujada por la misma compenetración que habían demostrado anteriormente. Enfrentarse a un Ornstein dos veces su tamaño normal podía describirse fácilmente como una delirante pesadilla de dolor y electricidad, teniendo ante sí a una versión aún más terrible del caballero hinchado de poder y almas del ejecutor caído. Pero Filo y Solaire no cejaron ante el dolor, los rayos y la crudeza del combate, y consiguieron tumbar al guardián.

Ignorando las heridas, con quemaduras y las señales se electrocución, Filo saltó alzando el escudo, chillando y celebrando ante los cadáveres de almas que hinchaban su pecho, almas poderosas. El espectro de Solaire alzó también el escudo en señal de victoria, envainando la espada, y Filo, henchida por el poder, la humanidad y el éxtasis de la victoria tras tantas derrotas, se lanzó riendo y celebrando aún hacia él, dejando caer el escudo y la espada y abrazándole con tanta fuerza que casi le tiró al suelo de espaldas. No le importó que fuera un espectro, no le importó que fuera incómodo por culpa de las armaduras, era lo más instintivo en medio de su euforia, lo único con lo que podía expresarle cómo se sentía y lo que agradecía su ayuda.

Su pecho ardía con un calor que no recordaba, su respiración apenas lograba salir coherentemente entre jadeos, y todo su cuerpo estaba al límite. Pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba. No se había sentido tan complacida, cansada y contenta en lo que tenía memoria de sí misma, y solo quería hundirse en aquella maravillosa sensación sin pensar en nada, sin importarle la extraña consistencia del caballero en su forma espectral. Irradiaba calidez, diferente a la humana, y firmeza. Él respondió devolviendo cortésmente el abrazo, y haciendo un sonido espectral que Filo interpretó como una risa.

Toda la euforia de la victoria desapareció poco a poco cuando Filo fue plenamente consciente del peso de sus brazos en su espalda, presionándola contra sí. Su cuerpo se relajó, dejó escapar el aire, hundiendo el rostro en las hombreras de pelo verde del caballero y pensando en cómo pasaban los segundos a través de un silencio infinito, en cómo no quería que pasaran, en que ese instante de victoria y vida se terminase, porque terminaría como siempre. En Lordran las cosas eran someras, fugaces, brillos y reflejos en una superficie rota y distorsionada. Pero no terminó tan rápido como había esperado, y era incapaz de moverse para apartarse, como en el patio superior. Sabía que aquello era demasiado prolongado para ser adecuado o casual, pero no terminó. No entendía por qué él tampoco se apartaba ni le soltaba, y sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón cuando Solaire se empezó a desvanecer entre sus brazos como un girón de nube, pero no sin antes dejar algo en sus manos, cogiéndolas como cuando le entregó el anillo, y dejando algo pequeño y redondo, cálido entre ellas. En cada momento, los ojos del caballero siguieron su expresión desde el interior del casco.

Tragando saliva, Filo recuperó el equilibrio, viendo cómo terminaba de desparecer, recordando con la parte racional de su cerebro que ya había completado su tarea y regresaba finalmente a su mundo, tal y como había estado esperando. Y allí estaba, sola otra vez, con una pequeña medalla metálica con el mismo símbolo que Solaire tenía grabado en el pecho y una burbujeante sensación de calor en el corazón. La cerró entre las manos con cuidado, trayéndolo hacia sí, decidiendo que aceptaría aquel regalo, sobre todo porque él no estaba allí para reír triunfante y era incapaz de dejarlo atrás.

Había conquistado Anor Londo, pero no sola. Se había alzado entre el terror y la soledad. Había dominado el miedo, y gracias a ese caballero, aunque fuera increíblemente frustrante a veces, estaba recuperando verdaderamente el recuerdo de su humanidad, de sentir, de ansiar más y más de aquello que hacía su corazón latir velozmente e insuflaba en su pecho cientos de matices fascinantes y extraños a los que le costaba acostumbrarse, pero de los que no quería volver a desprenderse jamás.


End file.
